Je nous abandonne
by Coljayjay
Summary: Je reprends l'histoire au moment où Sam montre la bague de Pete à Jack (épisode "Affinity") . Voilà comment je vois le dénouement de cette déclaration brutale.
1. Chapter 1

_Jack avait décidé d'aller voir Carter. Voilà quelques jours qu'elle se comportait bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas sourit à sa dernière blague, qui était pourtant bonne. Elle parlait peu. Alors il était allé voir ce qui n'allait pas. Et quand elle lui avait tendu cette petite boite, il se maudit d'avoir voulu savoir._

S: Pete m'a donné ça...

 _Quand il reconnu tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, il avait tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Et pourtant, il venait de se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Jusque là, même si le fait qu'elle sorte avec ce Pete de malheur ne l'atteignait pas, il avait encore cru qu'elle finirai par se débarrasser de lui en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Mais là... leur relation devenait concrète, et définitive. Cela signifiait qu'il devenait rien pour elle. Hop, relégué dans les vieux tiroirs, elle abandonnait leur histoire._

J: Normalement, les gens portent ça au doigt.

 _Faire un peu d'humour, histoire de cacher cette pointe au cœur qu'il avait. Elle, elle cherchait un signe sur son visage. Presque rien, mais elle avait quand même vu l'espace d'une seconde de la tristesse, vite effacée par de l'humour._

S: Je n'ai pas dit oui.

J: Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas dit non.

 _Mais elle n'avait pas encore dit oui. Pourquoi? Et surtout pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ai besoin de le lui dire._

S: Je lui ai dit que je devais y réfléchir.

J: Et?

S: Ca va faire 2 semaines

J: Ah!

 _Elle avait envie qu'il se batte pour elle. Elle avais besoin de savoir, si jamais elle disait oui à Pete, qu'elle n'allait pas le regretter. Alors elle chercha d'abord à lui fournir des excuses classiques_.

S: Vous savez, ces dernières années je me suis concentrée sur le travail. Je m'imaginais qu'un jour je pourrais...

J: Avoir une vie?

S: Oui...Aujourd'hui j'en ai l'occasion et, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, à chaque fois que nous traversons la porte, on risque de ne pas revenir. Est-ce juste de partager le risque avec quelqu'un?

J: Pete est flic, je pense qu'il pourra le supporter.

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il cherchait à la rassurer, alors que tout en lui, lui hurlé de dire qu'elle ne devait pas l'épouser._

S: Et pour les enfants?

 _Nouvelle attaque. Son cœur fit une embardé. Evidement, que si elle se mariait elle finirait par avoir des enfants. Sauf que ça, il ne l'avait pas encore imaginé. Et là, il venait de prendre un nouveau coup de poignard. Il essaya à nouveau de rester neutre._

J: Quoi les enfants?

S: Je prendrai mes congés de maternité et je reviendrai après? Alors, je dépose le bébé à la crèche en partant vers quelque planète inexplorée de la nébuleuse machin?

J: Carter, il y a des gens sur cette base qui ont une famille.

 _Bon sang, il ne dirai rien. Sam chercha par tout les moyens à le faire réagir. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui dise quelque chose avant qu'elle ne mette un terme à cette non relation de 7 ans. Un mot de lui et elle dirai non à Pete. Alors, voyant qu'il ne partirai pas sur le terrain glissant sur lequel elle voulait l'emmener, elle lui tendit la dernière main. Son cœur battant la chamade et s'arrêtant en attendant sa réponse:_

S:... et vous?... Si les choses avaient été différentes...

 _Est-ce qu'elle avais prévu de l'abattre sur place? Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait finalement le cran de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait toute petite, elle avait tellement envie qu'il lui dise de refuser. Mais non, il avait encore fallut qu'il lui dise quelque chose qui... ne signifié rien, et en même temps tout_.

J: Je ne serai pas là.

 _Ses tempes lui faisait mal, son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure. Voilà, il venait de définitivement la pousser dans les bras de ce flic. Il avait envie de mourir juste là. Et elle aussi. Cette fois-ci, elle savais. Mais elle ne comprenais toujours pas. Elle l'avais lu dans ses yeux si sombres, si tristes et si résignés. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire quelque chose. Pourquoi il les abandonnés? Elle s'en voulut de lui avoir tout dit. Simplement parce que maintenant elle en avait le cœur net, et qu'elle pouvais prendre la décision... Elle aurai tellement aimé pouvoir dire oui, mais à lui. Ou, pouvoir dire oui à Pete le cœur léger et enthousiaste. Mais non. Rien n'y faisait._

 _Ce silence était trop lourd. Jack regarda sa montre. Et lui dit, pratiquement dans un murmure:_

J: J'ai un briefing dans 5 minutes...

 _Elle lui fit oui de la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pour la première fois, elle le voyais abattu. Il tapota du doigt la table, baissa la tête. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose.. Mais non, il lui fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers la porte._

J: _(sans se retourner):_ Et n'oubliez pas de vous reposer.

 _Et il disparu, la laissant seule, avec cette maudite bague sur le bureau. Elle l'attrapa, l'ouvrit. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Elle referma la boite et la rangea dans le tiroir. Elle tenta de se remettre au travail. Il fallait qu'elle oublie cette conversation..."je ne serai pas là"._

 _Jack alla à son bureau, le cœur lourd et reprenant sa respiration. Il n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était pratiquement en apnée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire! 7 ans à toujours refouler cette relation, cette discussion et c'était devenu un reflexe. Et il se demanda si cette discussion n'en n'avais pas été un. Cette fois -ci c'était fini. Il venait de rayer définitivement Sam Carter de sa vie. Alors qu'il n'en n'avais pas envie, alors que ça le tuerai. Il rejoua la scène encore et encore dans sa tête "et vous?". Elle pensait encore à lui. Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Elle lui avait offert cette dernière chance avant de le quitter. Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas sauter sur l'occasion. Probablement parce qu'il n'avais pas planifier, qu'il venait d'être pris au dépourvu, et surtout qu'il n'aurai pas su comment gérer la situation. Mais quel con! Il finirai célibataire pour le restant de sa vie. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se retourna et fonça dans le bureau de Daniel. Ce dernier était en train de rédiger une traduction. Il n'entendit pas Jack entrer:_

J: Daniel, suivez- moi.

 _Jack allait ressortir._

D: Bonjour aussi Jack!

J: Bonjour Daniel, venez avec moi vite.

 _Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, il s'inquiéta. Il se leva et le suivi._

D: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je n'ai pas entendu la sirène. Un problème?

 _Mais Jack ne lui répondit pas, et accéléra le pas vers l'ascenseur._

D: C'est grave?... On va ou? Jack bon sang, vous me faites peur là.

 _C'était la première fois qu'il observait Jack dans cet état. Il était tendu à l'extrême, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas mais quoi? Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Jack lui fit peur. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et quand il vit qu'ils allaient à l'extérieur, cela le rendit encore plus perplexe._

D: Jack? L'extérieur?

J: C'est personnel Daniel.

D: Oh...

 _Alors là, ça ne présager rien de bon. Personnel? Jack et personnel, ça n'allait pas ensemble. Et vu l'ambiance qui régnait, c'était plutôt grave. Ils arrivèrent dehors. Et Jack s'enfonça dans une petite partie forestière du haut de Cheyenne Mountain. Daniel compris qu'il voulait qu'ils soient seul, sans caméra ni personne pour les déranger. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre Jack aussi tendu?_

D: Jack arrêtez vous un peu! Et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe! On ne risque plus rien là.

 _Jack s'arrêta, et commença à faire les cents pas de gauche à droite, en regardant ces pieds, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête._

D: Jack?

J: Pete l'a demandé en mariage!

 _Il venait de craché littéralement le morceau. Daniel fronça les sourcils et compris immédiatement._

D: Oh...

 _Jack s'arrêta et fixa Daniel avec un regard qui fit frissonné ce dernier._

J: Daniel, je vous dit que Pete lui a fait sa demande et "OH"? C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire.

 _Il relâcha ses mains._

D: Non bien sûr...mais... comment l'avez vous su?

J: Elle viens de me montrer la bague.

 _Daniel fit une nouvelle grimace. Jack devait être gravement atteins pour se confier à lui sans aucune retenu. Il était en fait, au bord de l'explosion. Il continuait à marcher._

D: Je n'était pas au courant... Et elle a dit oui?

 _Il avait fait un pas en arrière en disant ça, de peur que Jack ne pique une colère._

J: Pas encore oui.

D: Alors elle a dit non?

J: Non.

 _Daniel ferma les yeux. Elle avait dit oui, ou non?_

D: Je ne comprend pas, elle a dit oui ou non?

J: Bon sang Daniel! Vous suivez ou quoi? Elle n'a pas encore dit oui.

D: Ah, mais pourtant, elle n'a toujours pas dit non.

 _Exactement ce que lui, avait dit_.

D: Jack arrêtez de marcher un peu vous me donné le tournis! Calmez-vous.

J: Comment voulez-vous que je me calme...

 _Le cerveau de Daniel se mit en mode stratégie. Il croisa ses bras et se mit à réfléchir en marchant lui aussi, alors que son ami venait de s'arrêter pour le regarder._

D: Ok, donc elle vous a parler de cette demande. Mais elle n'a toujours pas donné de réponse. _(il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Jack)_ , est-ce que vous savez de quand ça date?

J: Deux semaines.

D: Ah...ça commence à faire.

 _Jack se calmait un peu. Daniel, même si ils avaient l'habitude de se chamailler, avait toujours eu un effet anxiolytique sur lui. Et il le comprenait. Enfin pas toujours, mais souvent._

D: Mais... pardon Jack... pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Ca ne me regarde pas...Et vous me l'avais suffisamment fait comprendre...

J: Je vous en prie, facilitez moi la tache... je ne vais pas le répéter plusieurs fois, alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles, et ce n'est pas la peine de fanfaronner après...

 _Daniel haussa les épaules_.

J: Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire! ( _il tendit lentement les mains vers Daniel et lui dit au ralenti en grimaçant_ ) J'ai ...besoin de ...vous.

 _Bien qu'il eu envie de sourire, Daniel ne fit rien. La détresse et l'aveu de son ami, ne lui donna pas envie de le charrier. Il le ferai peut être mais plus tard..._

J: Et j'avais besoin d'en parlé... Ca va me rendre dingue je vous jure...

D: Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrai vous aider... Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit?

J: Que ce flic l'avais demander en mariage et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donner de réponse. Qu'elle réfléchissait, à cause de la vie qu'elle mène au SGC, que c'était dangereux...

D: Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?

J: Qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir une vie de famille ici.

D: Jack, Jack, Jack... Vous n'avez pas compris?

J: Quoi?

D: Ce sont de fausses excuses.

J: ( _recommençant à marcher_ ): Evidement que je le sais... Elle a finit par me dire la vérité...

D: Ah... et?

J: Elle m'a posé la question, si ça me faisait quelque chose et si tout avait été différent ...

 _Daniel ferma les yeux, il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les paupières, d'un air ennuyé_

D: J'ai peur de savoir ce que vous lui avez répondu...

 _Jack fit une grimace et haussa les épaules._

D: Quoi? Vous n'avez rien dit?

J: Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise!

D: Mais bon sang Jack, dites-moi que vous le faites exprès?!

J: De quoi?

D: D'être... un imbécile!

J: Oh ça va Daniel! _(le ton monta)._ Elle était là avec sa bague... J'allais lui dire quoi? Elle voulait juste mon consentement et être rassurée c'est tout. En plus, il a fallut qu'elle me demande à moi! Elle ne pouvais pas venir vous voir?

D: _(commençant à s'agiter)_ Non mais c'est pas possible! Evidement qu'elle vous en a parler en premier puisque VOUS êtes concerné... Je n'en reviens pas... vous venez de lui dire d'aller se marier.

J: _(se radoucissant)_ Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement...

D: Mais bien sûr que si! Seulement vous avez eu la trouille... Je ne comprend pas bien ce que vous voulez que je fasse. Franchement là, vous me désolez.

 _Jack s'arrêta de marcher. Oh lui aussi, il se trouvait idiot. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait appeler son ami Danny boy à la rescousse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à rattraper le coup._

J: Je sais... Dites-moi que je peux récupérer ma connerie?!

 _Daniel leva les bras en l'air et les laissa retombé sur ces cuisses. Ben voyons._

D: A part aller tout de suite lui dire clairement que vous l'aimez je...

J: _(le coupant)_ Daniel!

D: Quoi? Vous voulez la récupérer ou pas?

 _Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de faire une petite grimace._

D: Dans ce cas, il va bien falloir à un moment donné ou à un autre lui dire ce que vous ressentez. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, si vous voulez mon avis, elle doit croire que vous vous en fichez.

J: Je ne pourrai pas faire ça...

D: Alors laissez tombé.

J: _(s'énervant)_ Parfois je me demande si vous aussi vous ne faites pas exprès de jouer au con! _(Il attrapa l'épaulette de sa veste militaire et la montra à Daniel)_ Vous voyez cette étoile là? Elle ne fait pas juste office de décoration! Nous avons encore des textes qui nous régissent, qu'on le veuille ou non, je ne peux rien faire, sans risquer qu'on nous foute en tôle. Et ça je ne me le pardonnerai pas si ça arrivait!

D: Mais arrêtez avec ça, nom d'un chien! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pensé à une solution si jamais ça pouvais marcher entre vous?!

J: Bien sur que si! Mais maintenant les enjeux sont bien trop important. Si je démissionne maintenant, qui sais qui ils vont nommer à la tête du SGC! Vous imaginez, Kinsey se fera un plaisir de foutre son nez là dedans. Et on n'as pas besoin de ça.

D: Alors vous n'avez pas assez réfléchit parce qu'il faudrait qu'elle...

J: _(le coupant net, voyant ce qu'il allait dire ensuite)_ Non!

D: Et si elle, elle en avait envie.

J: Non, jamais je ne lui demanderai de démissionner, ni ne l'accepterai.

D: Alors laissez là avec Pete!

J: _(tout bas)_ Daniel...

D: Non mais c'est vrai! Vous voulez que je vous aide. Ok, mais si vous ne vous battez pas pour elle, je ne vais certainement pas le faire à votre place... Je crois qu'il y a une solution... encore faut-il que vous le vouliez vraiment.

J: Est-ce que je me serai ridiculisé devant vous si ce n'était pas le cas?

D: Vous n'êtes pas ridicule Jack. Juste stupide.

J: N'en profitez pas!

 _Daniel, se mit à nouveau à marcher._

D: Bien, alors... je pense qu'il va falloir agir vite. Parce que je pense qu'elle attendait de parler avec vous pour pouvoir prendre sa décision. Et vu ce que vous venez de lui dire...ou ce que vous ne lui avez pas dit plutôt... elle va en tirer très vite des conclusions.

 _Jack sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Et si c'était trop tard? Là, pour le coup, il se rendrai ridicule. Il se frotta le visage pour chasser ça de sa tête. Il avait confiance en Daniel. Soudain, il se rendit compte à quel point il était pathétique. Tel un adolescent, il avait couru voir son meilleur ami pour l'aider à récupérer la femme qu'il aimait... vraiment pathétique, enfin surtout à son âge. Mais vu les récentes discussion avec son second, il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas très doué pour les déclarations._

D: Il va vous falloir appeler le président.

J: Pardon?

D: Oui. En y réfléchissant, si vous vous souvenez des réalités alternés qu'on...enfin que j'ai visité, chaque fois que Sam et vous étiez ensemble _(Jack sourit)_ soit vous, soit elle étiez devenu civil. Mais vous faisiez toujours parti du SGC.

J: Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir Daniel.

D: C'est pourtant simple. Vous allez appeler le président et lui dire que vous démissionnez.

J: Vous avez les oreilles bouchées ma parole ou quoi? Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas démissionner.

D: _(ne l'écoutant pas)_ vous allez lui proposer de rester à la tête du SGC en tant que civil. Comme l'a fait le docteur Weir.

J: Et si il refuse?

D: _(se frottant le menton)_ Et bien cela deviendra un peu plus compliqué. Peut-être que l'idéal, serai de lui dire clairement pourquoi.

J: Oui, comme ça, je me fait arrêter tout de suite. _(il leva son pouce en l'air et grimaça)_ génial votre idée!

D: Si vous n'avez rien fait, il n'y a pas de raison. Au contraire, vous lui prouvez que vous respectez les ordres et les lois mais que là, vous avez besoin d'une solution.

J: _(Se frottant la nuque)_ Mouai... je ne suis pas très convaincu.

D: Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix... comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est soit ça, soit vous pouvez dire définitivement adieu à Sam. Imaginez-vous Jack, dans un ou deux ans, Sam viendra avec son ventre arrondie, vous parlera de Pe...

J: _(le coupant et fermant les yeux en secouant la tête pour chasser ces images_ ) Oh ça va... j'ai compris! Pitié taisez-vous.

D: De mon côté, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

J: Comme quoi? _(s'inquiéta Jack)_

D: Occupez vous de ce que je vous ai dit, et plutôt rapidement, et moi je m'occupe de Sam. Je vais essayé de la sonder, voir comment elle a pris...votre discussion.

J: Mouai.

D: Jack?!

J: Ca va, ça va, j'y vais...

 _Jack souffla. Bon sang, que ça n'allait pas être facile cette histoire. Finalement, il aurai mieux vallu qu'il empêche Sam de se marier tout de suite..._

J: Et après?

D: Et bien, en fonction de ce que vous aura accordé ou pas, le président, vous n'aurez qu'à agir. Et je vais pas vous faire un dessin! Vous n'êtes effectivement pas doué avec les mots mais pour le reste... Enfin, je ne veux pas savoir en fait...

 _Mais dans quoi c'était-il fourré?_

 _Daniel et lui repartirent dans le complexe. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Jack fini par lancer un timide "merci" à Daniel._

D: Vous me remercierai si vous la récupéré, avec une bonne caisse de champagne!

 _Et ils partirent chacun à leur mission. Daniel se dirigea dans le bureau de Sam. Elle était penché sur son réacteur. Il l'observa quelques secondes pour voir si il pouvait décrypter une quelquonque attitude. Ouep, elle avait l'air ailleurs._

D: Salut Sam.

S: Oh Daniel. Je ne vous ai pas entendu.

 _Elle redressa la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle était contente de le voir. Ca allait lui faire du bien._

D: Je suis venu vous faire une petit coucou, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis hier. Tout vas bien?

 _Il avait toujours le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ce dit-elle. Il avait un sixième sens. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire._

S: J'ai connu mieux.

D: oh? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Des problèmes avec Pete?

 _Mais comment faisait-il? Il l'avait espionné ou quoi? Ou alors... le général lui avait parlé..._

S: Vous avez vu le général?

D: Jack? Non, pourquoi? Il est ronchon depuis qu'il se plonge dans les dossiers, alors je l'évite pour l'instant _...(tout bas)_ mais ne lui dites pas hein?!

 _Cela la fit rire. Evidement que Jack ne serai pas aller tout raconter à Daniel. Son visage redevint sérieux. Elle regarda Daniel_

S: Pete m'a demandé en mariage.

 _Parfait! Ce disait Daniel. Exactement là où il voulait l'emmener. Il s'en voulait un peu de la manipuler ainsi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Probablement que par la suite elle le remercierai._

D: Vous avez l'air... ( _il lui fit une mimique)_ je ne sais pas _...(il grimaça)_ Félicitation?

S: Je n'ai pas dit oui encore.

D: C'est bien de prendre son temps aussi.

S: En principe, les gens sont plutôt heureux et ne réfléchissent pas tant que ça.

D: Vous n'êtes pas "les gens" Sam. C'est bien aussi de prendre le temps de la réflexion, c'est un engagement important.

 _Elle acquiesça._

D: Vous en avez parlé à Jack?

 _Il avait peur qu'elle se renferme en prononçant ce prénom._

S: Oui.

D: Et?

S: Et quoi?

D: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

 _Elle eu un léger sourire ironique. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait dit._

S: Que vouliez-vous qu'il me dise?

D: Bah je ne sais pas, félicitation peut-être?

S: Je n'ai pas dit oui encore!

 _Très bien. Sur la défensive. Alors elle n'était pas encore prête à l'épouser mais il était sur qu'elle n'allait pas tarder vu le ton amer qu'elle venait d'employer. Il fallait que Jack fasse vite._

 _Justement, de son côté, Jack venez de traverser en long en large et en travers sont bureau, en regardant ce téléphone rouge. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Mais il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir demander ça._

J: Oh et puis merde!

 _Il pris le combiné._

J: O'Neill. Passez-moi le président s'il vous plait... Non ce n'est pas très urgent...enfin si... j'en ai pour 5 minutes...Très bien, dites-lui de me rappeler le plus rapidement possible...oui, je reste là de toute façon.

 _Pas de bol. Le président était en meeting toute la matinée. Ca n'allait pas arrangé ses affaires._

S: Mais je pense, que je vais dire oui.

 _Ouille! Pas bon ça, se dit Daniel._

D: Qu'est-ce qui vous retiens de le faire?

S: Je ne sais pas... enfin si...

D: Sam?

S: Daniel... ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous savez très bien... _(Daniel fit la moue)_ Vous savez, je pensais qu'il dirai quelque chose...

 _il la laissa parler voyant qu'elle en avait besoin._

S: Enfin, tout mais pas ça.

 _Daniel fronça les sourcils. Jack lui aurai menti?_

D: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

S: Je lui ai demandé si tout avait été différent, si il y aura eu quelque chose entre nous. Et il m'a répondu qu'il ne serai pas là.

D: Quoi? Mais ça veux dire quoi ça?

 _Sam sourit. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir compris le sens de cette phrase. De son côté Daniel fulminait. Jack ne lui avait pas tout dit. Bon ceci dit, ce n'était pas grand chose. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, au cas où son ami n'arriverai pas à obtenir quelque chose du président._

D: Ecoutez, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Jack...Dieu merci d'ailleurs, _(Sam sourit)_ mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurai souhaité vous dire.

S: Au contraire Daniel, je crois que si.

 _Daniel se mis à marcher dans le labo de Sam._

D: Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il est incapable de communiquer quand il s'agit de ses sentiments.

 _Il avait raison. Chaque fois qu'elle et lui avait eu un semblant de conversation sur eux deux, il avait toujours coupé court les discussions, par des "je sais" ou fait de l'humour pour empêcher que ça n'aille plus loin et encore aujourd'hui il avait fait la même chose avec son "je ne serai pas là"._

D: Mais au fond, je suis persuadé d'une chose, c'est qu'il vous aime.

S: Daniel, s'il vous plait...

 _Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle saches ça. Non pas qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était trop dur. De ce dire qu'il l'aimait encore et pourtant qu'il n'avais même pas essayé de l'empêcher d'aller avec Peter._

D: Sam écoutez-moi... Si vous décidez de dire oui, je serai ravi pour vous, croyez-moi. Mais... peut-être qu'avant, vous devriez avoir une autre discussion avec Jack. Peut-être qu'il aura réfléchit...

S: Si vraiment il avait ces sentiments pour moi ,comme vous dites, il m'aurai dors et déjà dit de tout arrêter. Mais il ne l'a pas fait! Daniel, j'en ai marre de sans arrêt lui tendre des perches qu'il n'attrape jamais. Cela fait 7ans que ça dure, vous vous rendez compte? Maintenant il faut que je pense à l'avenir. Je n'ai plus 20 ans et lui non plus. J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, d'avoir un foyer...

D: Je comprend bien. Je vous dis juste de réfléchir encore un peu et de laisser le temps à Jack d'ingurgité la nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il fera marche arrière.

S: _(elle lui sourit)_ C'est gentil Daniel, mais je pense qu'il a déjà fait son choix. Et je vais faire le mien.

D: Vous savez au moins pourquoi il ne vous as rien dit, j'espère.

 _Elle leva les épaules, sachant que quoi qu'elle dise, Daniel lui dirai donnerai quand même le fond de sa pensée._

D: La seule chose qui fait qu'il ne vous retiens pas, c'est qu'il veux votre bonheur, quoi qui lui en coute.

S: Vous plaisantez j'espère! _(elle commençait à voire rouge.)_ Comment peut-il vouloir mon bonheur quand je lui pose clairement la question sur nous deux, lui laissant l'opportunité d'être ce bonheur?

D: Vous savez comment il est, il pense que si vous avez choisit quelqu'un d'autre, c'est que c'était mieux pour vous.

S: Mais comment peut-il penser ça?

D: Facile; Pete... est plus jeune, une situation un peu plus stable que celle de Jack, un passé moins lourd...

S: Non mais je rêve! _(elle se leva)_ comment peut-il décider à ma place! Qu'en sait-il de ce que je veux finalement! Non mais franchement je crois que...

 _Daniel n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle venait de sortir._

D: Sam? Où allez-vous?

 _Oups, ce dit-il. Il en avait peut-être un peu trop dit._

 _Jack lui, tournait tel un lion en cage dans son bureau. Quiconque entré en prit pour son grade. Aussi, plus personne n'osa le déranger. Ce fichu téléphone ne sonnait pas. Il se demanda si la secrétaire avait bien passer le message au président. Il vérifia que la ligne fonctionnait toujours quand il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir violement, laissant entrer Carter sans qu'elle y soit invité, le visage furieux. Elle claqua la porte derrière lui. Cela ne présagé rien de bon:_

J: Carter? On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?

 _Elle commença à faire les cent pas, et elle ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard._

S: Et c'est vous qui me dites ça? ... Vous êtes un imbécile!

 _Jack, n'y comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, hors mis leur discussion de toute à l'heure, pour la rendre aussi furieuse. Cependant, il ne devais pas accepter qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, même si c'était elle._

J: Colonel Carter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend! Dois-je vous rappeler où vous êtes et surtout à qui vous vous adressez?

S: Ah non Monsieur! Pas ça! (Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me servir de tout ça pour me calmer! )Vous voulez m'envoyer en court martiale? Très bien, faites le. Au moins, je n'irai pas pour rien et si je peux vous dire tout ce que je pense avant, je ne vais pas me gêner!

J: Ne dépassez pas les lim...

S: Comment avez-vous pu!

 _Le ton venait de monter. Elle s'était arrêté de marché et à présent elle le fixait. Il n'avais jamais vu ce regard. Jamais une telle violence dans ses yeux. Il se leva de sa chaise et jeta rapidement un regard sur la vitre qui donnait sur la salle de briefing pour être sur que personne n'assisterai à leur...dispute? Il se mit face à elle._

J: Calmez-vous, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous me parler! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu encore faire?

S: Comment pouvez-vous prendre des décisions à ma place!

 _Quelles décisions? Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Parlait-elle de travail, de leur discussion, de leur...non-relation? Il fallait qu'il la calme rapidement avant que cela devienne une bombe atomique et que tout espoir pour la reconquérir soit anéanti._

J: Sam, soyez plus claire, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

 _Elle s'approcha de lui. Il devait l'avoué, il se demandait si elle n'allais pas finir par le frapper. Mais il ne bougea pas._

S: J'ai une question. Etes-vous dans ma tête? Lisez-vous mes pensées? Suis-je inapte à prendre mes propres décisions?

J: Ca fait 3 questions Carter. ( _Lui dit-il essayant de la calmer mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère_.)

S: Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour je vous préviens! J'en ai assez de vous voir tourner autour du pot, et de ne pas vous comprendre. Où de comprendre quelque chose, qui finalement n'est pas ce que vous essayez de me dire. Alors soyez clair!

 _Il se gratta la nuque. Elle parlait vraisemblablement de leur discussion dans son labo. Mais il n'avais toujours pas eu le président, toujours aucuns droits... Il fallait qu'il la calme, mais il ne pouvais pas lui donner d'espoir tant qu'il n'avais pas d'issue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle en souffre si il n'obtenait rien, et il ne voulait pas en souffrir aussi. La peine serai bien plus grande._

J: Pour vous répondre, non je ne suis pas dans votre tête. Et vous êtes de loin capable de prendre vos décision. Mais si vous me disiez de quoi nous parlons, je pourrai peut-être m'expliquer. Enfin, si j'en ai le droit parce que vu le ton que vous prenez avec m...

 _Bang. Une violente chaleur venait de se propager sur sa joue. Elle venait de le gifler. Il n'avais rien vu venir. Et jamais de sa vie, il ne l'aurai cru capable de faire ça et encore moins dans son propre bureau. Il regarda la vitre rapidement, toujours personne en salle de briefing. Il valait mieux pour elle. Il passa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander, mais elle recula d'un pas et ne lui laissa pas le temps._

S: Cette fois-ci vous aurez de quoi m'inculper! Je n'arrive pas à croire, que vous avez cru _qu'IL_ était mieux que vous, _qu'IL_ valait la peine plus que vous! Et croire qu'en vous effaçant vous contribueriez à mon bonheur... Alors que tout ce que je voulais... je me demande parfois comment je peux avoir des sentiments pour vous, quand je vois ce que vous êtes capable de m'infliger...de nous infliger... Cette gifle c'est tout ce que vous méritez de moi... Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste! Vous pourrez rajouter ça à votre rapport MONSIEUR!

 _Et elle sorti en claquant la porte. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de réagir face à cette tornade qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Tout dans sa tête se mélangé. La tristesse qu'elle puisse penser qu'il était égoïste alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à son bonheur à elle, au risque de connaitre le vide sentimental dans son cœur pour le restant de ses jours. La colère qu'elle ne le comprenne pas et qu'elle en vienne à le gifler. La joie de savoir qu'elle l'aimais encore malgré tout. Mais les choses allaient être compliqué après ça._

 _Il se rassit à son bureau, le visage dans ses mains. Soudain le téléphone rouge sonna. il se jeta dessus et fit tombé le combiné_

J: Pour l'amour du ciel!... Allo?

P: ( _un sourire dans la voix_ ) Jack?

J: _(il se raidit_ ) Monsieur le Président!

P: Maggie viens de me dire que vous cherchiez à me joindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Rien de grave j'espère?

 _Jack souffla. A part, qu'il venait de se faire gifler par son second, dans son propre bureau... qu'il voulait mourir... il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Comment allait-il lui dire..._

J: Non, non bien sûr que non. Tout va bien. Vous savez comment c'est, la porte s'ouvre, elle se ferme, les gens rentrent, sortent... la routine quoi!

 _Le président se mit à rire franchement. Il avait rarement entendu Jack aussi nerveux. Si peut-être la toute première fois où il avait du l'appeler._

P: Mon dieu fiston, respirez! Vous avez l'air bien nerveux.

J: Ah...ça s'entend tant que ça.

P: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander Jack?

J: _(se passant la main dans les cheveux)_ et bien c'est à dire... Monsieur, excusez-moi, c'est personnel en fait.

 _Il commença à se demander si cela valait le coup. Si après ce que venait de lui dire Sam, elle accepterai de vivre une histoire avec lui, si il obtenait quelque chose du président. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer._

P: Je vous écoute.

J: Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, sinon l'année prochaine vous serez encore pendu à se maudit téléphone rouge. Tiens pourquoi rouge au fait? Non parce que le jaune c'est pas mal aussi et...

P: General!

J: Pardon... voilà... Si jamais, j'avais envie de prendre ma retraite militaire, non pas que je n'aime pas mon travail et mon poste hein... est-ce que vous me proposeriez, par hasard, une alternative afin que je puisse garder un pied au SGC?

 _Fiou, il lui avait dit. Il y eu un silence, beaucoup trop long pour Jack._

J: Vous êtes là Monsieur?

P: Et pourquoi voudriez vous faire ça? Vous perdriez pas mal d'avantage vous savez?

J: Je sais... Mais j'en gagnerai un beaucoup plus précieux.

 _Sentant que cela avait l'air de tenir à cœur au général O'neill, le président pris un ton plus paternel_

P: Fiston, si vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête, il vaudrai mieux me dire clairement de quoi il s'agit. Peut être que, du coup, je verrai les choses différemment. Parce que là, je ne voit aucun intérêt à votre requête. Si ce n'est, à me mettre dans une position délicate vis à vis de Kinsey.

 _Jack grimaça à se nom. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester! Il aurai du le shooter quand il en avait eu l'occasion._

J: _(il pris une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux)_ Carter. _(il se frotta la joue encore rougit par la main qui s'était attaqué à elle quelques instants plutôt)._

 _Il ne réussit pas à dire autre chose, espérant que le Président comprendrais._

P: Le colonel Carter?

J: Oui

P: Qu'est-ce qu'elle viens faire là dedans?

 _Bon ok, il n'avait rien compris._

P: _(réfléchissant)_ Ohhhhh... Je vois. _(il se mit à rire franchement)_

J: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...sauf votre respect Monsieur.

P: ( _se mit à tousser_ ) Pardon général, je suis désolé. Croyez-moi, il n'y avait rien de risible la dedans. Juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, venant de vous.

 _Jack fronça les sourcils. Comment ça venant de lui? Non mais, y avait-il quelqu'un dans cette base, sur cette planète au moins, qui le comprenait?_

J: Monsieur?

P: Ecoutez... ( _jack s'arrêta de respirer_ ) techniquement, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à votre...éventuelle, demande.

 _Il ferma les yeux, il allait y avoir un "mais"..._

P: Mais...

 _Et voilà! Ce fichu "mais" qui allait foutre sa vie en l'air._

P: J'ai besoin de m'assurer que Kinsey ne viendra pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues vous comprenez?

J: Parfaitement Monsieur.

P: J'ai une chose à vous demander, et j'espère que vous serai le plus honnête possible avec moi.

J: Je suis monsieur honnête, Monsieur!

P: ( _souriant)_ Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passer quelque chose entre vous deux?

J: Non Monsieur. Jamais.

P: Ecoutez, c'est un peu compliqué... De vous à moi Jack, notre meilleure option, c'est que ce soit elle qui démissionne. _(il entendit Jack soupirer)_ J'imagine que cela ne vous enchante pas, mais je n'aurai aucun mal à la faire rester dans le programme, ni même à la garder avec SG1. En revanche, vous concernant c'est un peu plus compliqué, il ya beaucoup d'enjeu, cela met beaucoup de chose en péril.

J: _(Fermant les yeux):_ Je comprends Monsieur...

P: Je suis désolé général, je vais y réfléchir, mais je crains que ce ne soit votre seule option.

 _Son cœur cherchait sans doute à sortir de sa poitrine. Etait-il en train de rêver ou le président allait lui refuser sa retraite? Il eu chaud tout d'un coup._

J: Merci Monsieur.

P: Ecoutez, je me penche sur votre dossier dès cette après-midi. Maggie vous faxera les documents dès que tout sera officiel. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire un choix et voir ça avec le Colonel Carter.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack regarda sa montre, dans son pick-up garé devant chez Sam. Il était 18h30. Se tenant le menton, il réfléchit une dernière fois. Il fallait qu'il lui parle maintenant qu'il savait que leur seule option c'était que ce soit elle qui démissionne. Il sortit de son véhicule et s'avança devant la porte, son esprit fusant, cherchant les meilleures phrases. Il toqua et fut surpris quand il ne vit pas Sam lui ouvrir, mais ce satané Pete. Il se retourna pour voir si il y avait sa voiture. Il ne l'avais pas remarqué._

Pete: Général? Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici?

J: _(le regard sombre)_ J'ai besoin de parler à Carter.

 _Pete fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas voir roder ce général autour de Sam, il avait remarqué son manège._

Pete: C'est à quel propos?

 _Jack pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. De quoi pouvait-il se mêler!_

J: Elle est là ou pas?

 _Il entendit Carter arrivé derrière_

S: Pete? Qui est-ce?

 _Pete ouvrit la porte en grand pour qu'elle puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait ruminé toute l'après-midi leurs discussion, la gifle... Maintenant elle craignait qu'il ne lui mette un rapport sur le dos, même si il l'avait mérité. Elle chercha à se recomposé un visage neutre. Elle se mit devant son fiancé._

S: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

J: Je dois vous parler.

 _Elle ne sus pas trop quoi faire. Son cœur avait encore repris son rythme rapide. Elle voulait l'écouter, lui dire aussi tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais elle avait envie aussi d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, elle se tourna vers Pete qui semblait être en colère._

S: Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait.

 _Jack recula pour lui signifier qu'effectivement, cette discussion était personnelle._

Pete: Je vous laisse, mais sachez que je n'apprécie pas de vous savoir ici. Je vois très bien dans votre jeu Général.

J: _(fronçant les sourcils et sur un ton sec)_ Quel jeu? Faites at...

S: _(le coupant et se tournant vers Pete)_ S'il te plait laisse nous, je te rejoins d'accord?

 _Pete s'avança vers Sam et l'embrassa rapidement pour rappeler à cet étoilé de malheur à qui elle appartenait. La gorge de Jack se noua. Il serra ses poings dans ses poches. Il remonta l'allée pour mettre de la distance avec la porte et ce blondinet. Sam le suivi. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant lui, elle croisa les bras et attendit._

J: Vous n'allez pas me rendre les choses faciles n'est-ce pas?

S: Je crois que je vous ai suffisamment simplifié les choses. Pourquoi êtes vous là? Si vous espérez des excuses, vous pouvez repartir.

 _Ok, elle était toujours autant en colère. Comment pourrait-il alors lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle renonce à ce truc qui lui servait de fiancé, pour être avec lui mais qu'il faudrait qu'elle démissionne. Soudain, la chose lui paru bien plus difficile que n'importe quel combat contre les goau'ld._

J: Sam... je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

 _Il se frotta le menton, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, ni même comment._

S: C'est pourtant ce que j'ai l'impression que vous chercher aujourd'hui.

J: Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, je sais que je ne fait que des faux pas...

 _Il était mal à l'aise. Elle le sentait à des kilomètres. Tout son corps était tendu. D'ordinaire, il savait le caché, mais il avait l'air de tellement réfléchir qu'il en avait oublié son langage corporel. Mais quoi qu'il ai, enfin, à lui dire, elle avait décider de ne pas l'aider._

S: Ce n'est pas nouveau.

 _Il la regarda._

J: Bon sang Carter, aidez moi un peu là. Vous savez très bien que je suis un homme d'action...

 _Elle se maudit intérieurement en lui répondant:_

S: Etes-vous venu m'en empêcher?

 _Elle s'était promis de ne pas flancher, de le laisser se torturer. Elle voulait le mettre à genou, qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Parce que même si elle aurai pu accepter qu'il la laisse aller avec Pete, elle voulait qu'ils soient encore amis. Mais après tout ça, ce n'était plus possible. Mais malheureusement, il avait encore cette emprise sur elle. Alors elle venait encore de lui tendre une perche. Il en était soulagé mais pas pour autant plus à l'aise._

 _Derrière la vitre du salon, Pete observait la scène. Il voyait très clairement que Jack cherchait à récupérer sa Samantha. Si il avait été soulagé de l'attitude furax de sa fiancée, il venait de tiqué à la façon dont elle venait de se détendre soudainement._

J: _(se mettant les mains sur le visage et prenant une profonde inspiration)_ C'est compliqué... _(il leva un doigt en protestation, voyant que Sam allait le couper_ ), évidement que je veux vous en empêcher...

S: Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait? Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas.

 _Elle venait de baisser le ton. Elle allait enfin avoir une vraie discussion avec lui, enfin elle allait savoir._

J: J'ai une question.

S: Je vous écoute.

J: Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous m'avez vu avec Kerry?

 _Un coup de poignard? Une envie soudaine de prendre un P90 et de la descendre, lui hurler dessus... Un tas de chose. Mais pourquoi lui demander ça._

S: Si vous chercher à savoir si j'ai encore des sentiments pour vous _(elle se retourna rapidement, afin d'être sure que Pete ne pouvais l'entendre),_ je crois que mes questions sur mon mariage, mon attitude parlent d'elles même. Pour quelqu'un d'action, je pensais que c'était plutôt clair.

 _Il sourit. Bien évidement qu'il savait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. De son côté Pete commençait à fulminer. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il savait que Sam ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire..._

J: Non ce n'est pas ça. Est-ce que vous vous êtes poser la question... que feriez-vous après moi?

 _Il planta son regarda dans le sien. Un regard qu'elle voyait rarement, sauf dans certaines conditions sur le terrain. Ce regard si sérieux_

J: Parce que moi, c'est ce que je me répète sans arrêt... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire après ça, après vous... sans vous...

S: Alors pourquoi vous avez décider de ce qui était mieux pour moi, au lieu de me dire tout ça?

 _Elle venait de se rapprocher de lui, inexorablement attiré par son corps si ouvert, vide de toute barrière qu'il avait toujours érigé entre eux._

 _Pour Pete ce fut le pas de trop. Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant qu'il n'arrive à la faire flancher. Il sortit en trombe et fonça vers eux._

Pete: Cette fois ça suffit! Vous avez laisser passer votre chance.

 _Il se planta devant Jack, en se mettant entre Sam et lui. Il ne laisserai pas ce type faire échouer son mariage. Le regard du général devint sombre et froid, son corps se raidissant à nouveau. Sam sentit émaner des deux hommes une montée de testostérone puissante._

S: Pete! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! On discute c'est tout.

Pete: Et bien, fin de la discussion! J'aimerai que tu rentres s'il te plait, le général va rentrer chez lui aussi.

 _Jack fit un pas menaçant devant Pete et Sam se mit rapidement entre les deux, sentant que Jack allait se montrer agressif. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le torse de Jack pour l'arrêter. Cette simple main le fit se détendre et stopper. Elle le regarda tendrement, mais il ne lâcha pas son regard de celui de Pete._

S: S'il vous plait, non.

 _Pete n'en pouvant plus, attrapa violement le bras de Sam pour l'écarter de Jack. Et lui dire d'un ton sec de rentrer. Jack réagit au quart de tour, il attrapa le col de Pete et lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage, le faisant chuter. Sam se mit à nouveau entre les deux. Elle vit le regard de Jack, ce regard qu'elle voyait rarement mais qu'elle détestait. Celui de la colère, celui de l'homme violent qu'il pouvait être parfois quand cela dépasser ses limites._

J: Ne la touchez plus comme vous venez de le faire!

Pete: _(se frottant la lèvre)_ Vous vous prenez pour son chien de garde?

S: _(le ton menaçant)_ Pete ça suffit! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là. Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, d'accord! Je sais prendre mes propres décisions, je n'ai besoin de personne. Alors si je décide de parler avec lui, je le fait. Et si je dois rentrer à la maison, c'est quand moi je l'aurai décider! C'est clair?

 _Pete se leva rapidement et voulu se jeter sur Jack, mais Sam l'arrêta de suite._

S: Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ma parole? Ca suffit maintenant.

Pete: Je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

S: Soit heureux qu'il t'ai juste mis son poing dans la figure. Maintenant arrête.

J: Si j'apprends que vous avez oser refaire un geste pareil, même si je sais très bien qu'elle saura se défendre, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde pour venir vous chercher.

 _Elle se retourna vers Jack. Même si elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait encore pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait, elle était fatigué de cette journée, de ces disputes._

S: Vous aussi ça suffit maintenant. Allez-vous en.

 _Pete sourit. Son intervention aurai au moins servit à quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers lui._

S: Toi aussi.

 _Jack rageait intérieurement. Ce fils de pute venait de mettre fin à leur conversation qui prenait un bon tournant, il avait oser brusquer Sam et la rendre furieuse. C'est pour elle qu'il ne se permettait pas de lui briser la nuque à cet instant. Il ne lâchait pas sa proie du regard, prêt à bondir si il faisait un geste de travers._

S: J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui... Prends tes affaires et va-t-en s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de rester seule...

Pete: _(s'avançant vers elle et se radoucissant)_ Samantha, s'il te plait...

S: Non Pete. Je t'ai demander de partir. Je t'appelle demain d'accord.

 _Pete lança un dernier regard à Jack et se dirigea à l'intérieur pour récupérer ses affaires. Sam ne regarda pas Jack. Il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture dans sa poche et commença à repartir, furieux. Il ouvrit la portière de son pick-up et regarda une dernière fois Sam. Elle avait son visage dans ses mains. Il vit ses épaules tressautés; elle pleurait... Il n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle voulait qu'il parte, alors il partirait._

 _Elle venait de vivre une des pires journées de sa vie. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit attiré par les situation compliqués. Pourquoi une fois pour toute ne pouvait-elle pas avoir droit à un "ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" comme tout le monde. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle tournait chez elle. Ressassant cette journée. Et toutes ses pensées l'amener irrémédiable à lui, à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant que Pete ne les interrompe. Elle cherchait ce qu'aurai pu être la suite. Beaucoup trop de solutions s'offrait à elle. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle était fatigué mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que d'y penser. Elle attrapa son téléphone._

 _De son côté, Jack était rentré chez lui. Il ne pouvais pas rentrer à la base. Pas encore. Il pourrait finir par agresser quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de réfléchir. Il bu sa première bière d'un trait et s'en ouvrit une deuxième. Ca ne l'aiderai pas mais ça aurai au moins le mérite de le détendre un peu. Il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il attrapa son téléphone. Il avait reçu un sms de Sam. Il déglutit sa bière et son cœur s'accéléra. Il ouvrit le message:_

 _*_ _ **Rdv chez moi à 22h si vous voulez terminer cette conversation. Sam**_ _*_

 _Il posa sa bière sur la table et entreprit de lui répondre rapidement. Il ne laisserai plus passer sa chance et surtout pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne serai jamais heureuse avec son petebull._

 _Sam sursauta quand son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un texto. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement._

 _ *** D'accord. Mais je passe vous chercher. Besoin d'être à l'air libre. Même heure. Jack***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore un nouveau chapitre. Et c'est pas fini. Les autres sont en cours, je dois les retoucher pour certains, les commencer pour d'autres._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, même des critiques._

 _Sam regarda sa montre quand elle entendit les graviers craquer sous les roues d'un véhicule. C'était lui. Cette fois-ci ni lui, ni elle ne pourraient reculer. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean._

 _ *** Je suis devant, je vous attends***_

 _Elle attrapa sa veste, se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le pick up de Jack, nerveuse. Elle aurait préféré rester chez elle, sur son territoire, là où elle aurai plus de constance. Mais finalement, ce n'était peut être pas si mal d'être à l'extérieur, dans un endroit neutre. Elle ouvrit la porte, et il baissa immédiatement la musique et lui fit un petit sourire. Il avait l'air nerveux aussi._

J: J'espère que ça ne vous gênes pas qu'on reste dehors?

 _Elle s'assit et attacha sa ceinture._

S: Non.

 _Et à nouveau le silence. Jack roula. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire sans enclencher la discussion. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils en parlent dans la voiture. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence_.

S: On va où?

J: Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, juste dans un endroit tranquille. Vous voyez la colline la haut?

 _Elle s'avança vers le pare-brise pour y voir d'avantage._

J: A deux heures, au dessus des deux spots en face.

S: oui.

J: On y sera dans 10 minutes. La vue est reposante là-haut vous verrez.

S: Je vous fait confiance.

 _Il sourit,_

J: Et j'ai apporté un pack de bières et je vous ai pris du coca light au cas où...

 _Elle sourit à l'attention. Mais elle n'arrivais pas à se détendre, ces 10 minutes allait être un calvaire. Jack toussa._

J: Relax Carter. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mauvais plans.

S: Je sais Mon général. C'est juste que la journée a été longue.

 _Son téléphone sonna à nouveau._

S: Excusez-moi. _(elle ouvrit et vit le nom de Pete s'afficher. Elle soupira)_ C'est Pete... _(elle décrocha)_ Allo?... oui... écoute, je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai demain d'accord... non, je suis sortie, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air... je sais... évidement que je suis en état ... bon écoute, là n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin d'espace ok? Alors s'il te plait, ce n'est pas la peine de me téléphoner toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si... ok, bien. A demain alors...oui... toi aussi.

 _Elle raccrocha. Jack n'avais pas sourciller, mais elle avait aperçu ses mains se crisper sur le volant. Elle éteignit son téléphone pour être sure de ne pas être déranger._

S: Je suis désolée.

J: Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Un peu collant hein?

 _Elle sourit._

S: Il ne comprend pas le concept du _(elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts)_ "besoin d'espace".

J: Je me mets à sa place, j'aurai surement essayer aussi de vous appeler.

S: Et bien, ce n'est pas le bon choix.

J: Et pourtant vous êtes là avec moi... on y est.

 _Le temps était finalement passé plus vite que prévu. Elle sortie de la voiture sans un regard vers Jack. Il avait garer son pick-up à l'envers, pour leur permettre de voir la vue. Il ouvrit le coffre et attrapa le pack de bières et de coca pour le ramener devant. Sam regardait la ville. Il avait raison, c'était une belle vue. Quelque chose qu'elle oubliait parfois, tellement leur vie était hors du commun. Ici aussi ils avaient de jolis endroits._

J: Bière ou coca?

 _Elle se retourna vers lui et se rapprocha._

S: Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bière.

J: Et une bière qui marche!

 _Il décapsula les deux bières, en donna une à Sam et s'assit sur la porte du coffre, le regard sur la ville. Sam daigna enfin lui adresser un regard. Elle s'aperçu qu'il avait mis sa casquette. Elle secoua la tête, sourit et s'installa à coté de lui._

J: Quoi?

S: Il n'y a plus de soleil vous savez, vous ne risquez plus rien.

J: C'est ma casquette fétiche, qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

 _Il sourit. Et elle, elle savait que c'était pour ne pas qu'elle lise trop dans son regard. Mais ce soir ça n'avais pas d'importance. C'était des mots qu'elle cherchait et rien d'autres. Il sirota sa bière et commença à triturer l'étiquette de sa bouteille. Il se donnait contenance._

J: Je suis désolé pour cette après-midi. J'aurai du partir quand j'ai vu votre ami.

S: Ca ne fait rien. Au moins ça nous permet d'éclaircir certaines choses. _(je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait)._

J: Carter, dites-moi... franchement, il n'a jamais porté la main sur vous j'espère?

 _Cette fois-ci, il se tourna pour voir son regard, pour être sur qu'elle ne lui mentirai pas._

S: Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris... je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je ne l'aurai jamais accepté de toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

J: Bien.

 _Il repris une gorgé de bière. Son esprit allait dans tout les sens. Toutes les questions qu'il voulait lui poser, tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire se mélangé. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il porta sa bière à la bouche et demanda_

J: Est-ce que vous allez rester avec lui?

S: Je ne sais pas encore. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

 _Il secoua la tête d'avant en arrière pour signifier un oui._

S: Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de répondre à ma question tout à l'heure.

 _Il la regarda à nouveau. Il fut frapper par sa beauté une fois de plus. Sa fragilité aussi à ce moment même. Il la savait fatigué mais elle était là, avec lui. Et il s'était promis d'être le plus franc possible avec elle, de lui poser les bonnes questions et d'apporter toutes les réponses dont elle aurai besoin._

J: Laquelle?

 _Il savait très bien, mais il avait besoin qu'elle l'aide un peu. Il voulait que ce soit une communication et pas un monologue, surtout que ça, c'était plutôt la spécialité de Daniel, pas la sienne._

S: Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça avant?

 _Il haussa les épaules, et engloutit sa bière._

J: Je n'en sais rien... , enfin si... mais vous savez, tout est tellement compliqué. D'abord, je ne suis plus sûr de ce que vous ressentez... faut dire qu'avec votre petebull au milieu...

 _Elle sourit. Et soudain ça lui sauta au visage. Evidement qu'il ne pouvait plus savoir. Elle était avec un autre, elle avait chantonné devant lui, elle l'avait présenté à son père... comment pouvait-il croire encore, qu'il aurai une chance. Elle baissa la tête et s'attaqua à la fin de sa bière._

J: Enfin bref... et je n'ai pas compris votre attitude avec cette fichu bague. ( _il se frotta la nuque_ ) Un coup vous me parlez de votre future mariage, qui j'aime autant vous dire, que m'envoyer voir Ba'al m'aurait fait le même effet!

S: Je reconnait que niveau tact...

J: Du coup, je me suis dit que vous étiez heureuse avec ce type. Et à ce moment là, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

 _Il marqua une pause. Sam ne savait pas quoi lui dire._

J: Et après, voilà que vous me demandez ce que j'en pense...

S: Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il m'avais donner cette bague... Je crois que c'est surement pour ça que je n'ai pas accepter d'embler...

J: Je ne vous comprends plus.

S: Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement que je vous ai oublié?

J: En tout cas, vos actes ne me montrent pas le contraire. Et vous savez, les mots et moi...

S: C'est vrai... j'ai essayé... dieu sait que j'ai essayé.

 _Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Il la regarda aussi._

J: Et?

S: Au début, j'ai cru que ça marchait. C'est à ce moment là que Marc m'as présenter Pete.

 _Elle le vit faire une légère grimace._

S: J'ai passé du bon temps avec lui. Et petit à petit, des sentiments ont germer entre lui et moi.

 _Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Savoir qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre que lui était une chose, l'entendre sortir de sa bouche à elle en était une autre. Il détestait ça. Sam se leva, et commença à faire quelque pas, ces yeux posaient ailleurs, dans chacun de ses gestes il y voyait un aveu._

S: Alors j'ai commencer à croire que c'était possible. Et puis chaque fois que je me retrouvais avec vous, je commençais à faire la liste de ce qu'on ne serai plus si je tombais complètement dans les bras de Pete. Et à nouveau, mes sentiments pour vous refaisait surface. Mais par respect pour Pete, je faisait tout pour les étouffés.

 _Elle s'arrêta. Elle pris une gorgée de bière pour s'aider. Jack en profita pour lui dire:_

J: C'est ce que j'ai tenté avec Kerry aussi.

 _Elle le regarda, et lui fit un léger sourire. Ils étaient pathétique. Enfin pas temps que ça. Leur vie était pathétique._

S: Et ça a marché?

J: ( _il se mit à rire franchement_ ) Vous voulez savoir? Elle m'a jeter parce qu'elle a vu que je n'avais toujours pas résolu mon _(il marqua les crochets de ses doigts)_ "problème" avec vous. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, hein?

 _Il secoua la tête et fini sa bière, jetant le cadavre dans son coffre. Si ça ce n'était pas encore plus pathétique. Il essayait d'oublier Carter avec une autre, mais cette dernière l'avait quitter parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'atteindrais jamais son cœur comme Sam le faisait._

S: Je ne savais pas que c'était elle qui était parti. Tout le monde à la base dit qu'une fois que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, vous l'avez laisser tomber...

J: Mouai, comme si c'était mon genre ce type de "consommation"... et vous y avait cru?

S: Honnêtement? ( _il lui fit un signe de la tête)_ Sauf votre respect, Mon Général, oui. Non pas que ce soit votre genre, mais je me suis dit que maintenant que vous saviez que j'était avec un autre...

 _Elle s'arrêta se rendant compte à quelle point ce qu'elle avait pensé était égoïste et arrogant. Jack secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui._

J: Alors vous avez cru que j'avais besoin de tirer un coup pour avaler tout ça? ( _il monta le ton, déçu qu'elle puisse le voir comme ça)._ Si j'avais su j'aurai du le faire alors quand vous avez commencer à être proche de Martouf, de Narim... ah et l'autre blondinet là chez vous!

S: Oh je vous en prie! Comme si, ça vous avez empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit sur Edora hein? Et Anise tiens?!

J: Ah non! Tout mais pas elle! Edora, je vous l'accorde, m'enfin ça ne date pas d'hier cette histoire, mais Anise ou Freya, je ne sais plus laquelle, ça non! Vous devriez aussi le savoir ça. Vous me connaissez si mal que ça Carter?

 _Il chercha une autre bière. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Comment pouvait-elle lui jeter ça à la figure._

S: ( _elle se radoucit_ ) Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme. Mais ne blâmait pas les autres de véhiculer ce genre de chose à votre égard. Vous avez toujours dit que vous aimez les femmes et vous ne vous en êtes jamais caché. Mais là n'est pas la question... Vous savez ce que j'ai ressentit quand Pete m'a montré la bague?

J: Je vous écoute.

S: J'ai paniqué.

J: Pourtant vous l'aimez.

S: Mais vous savez, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé?

 _Il haussa les épaules, enleva sa casquette et se gratta la tête et la revissa sur son crane. Sam savait qu'il était maintenant énervé. Elle l'avais blessé._

S: C'est à vous.

J: Alors pourquoi vous ne lui avait pas dit non.

S: Est-ce que ça aurai changer quelque chose entre nous?

 _Il ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage._

J: Probablement que non. _(finit-il par admettre.)_

S: C'est pour ça que je vous ai poser la question dans mon labo. Parce que depuis le jour où il a fait sa demande, je n'ai cesser de me demander si il y avait encore une petite chance entre nous.

J: Et comment j'était censé comprendre que vous avez encore des sentiments pour moi? Du coup, vous en avez non?

 _Elle acquiesça._

J: Parce que vu votre attitude et votre relation sérieuse avec lui, c'était loin de m'aider à comprendre.

S: Je m'en aperçoit maintenant...

J: Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit si compliqué entre nous hein?

S: Parce que nos vies ne sont pas simples. Ce que nous faisons n'est pas simple. Mais maintenant, Jack, je vous le demande. Est-ce qu'il reste une chance pour que vous et moi ...

 _Elle ne finit pas, sentant les larmes lui montaient. C'était maintenant que soit elle clôturait définitivement sa relation avec lui et finirai sa vie auprès de Pete, soit elle aurai une nouvelle chance avec lui._

J: Avant de vous répondre, je voudrais que vous sachiez quelque chose.

S: Je vous écoute.

J: Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais si vous décider de l'épouser...( _bon sang il n'arriverai pas à sortir ce prénom de sa bouche.)_ je quitterai le SGC.

 _La panique la pris_

S: C'est absurde!

J: Sam...Je ne vais pas rester là et vous voir tous les jours, cette alliance à votre main et un jour vous entendre me dire que vous attendez ses enfants...

 _Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Elle le remarqua._

J: Vous comprenez... Je ne suis pas complètement maso.

 _Evidement qu'elle comprenait. Elle le savais même, que si elle accepter d'épouser Pete, jamais plus elle ne le reverrai. Mais elle se refusait à y penser._

J: Quand vous m'avez montrer l'alliance, moi aussi j'ai paniqué. _(il lui sourit)_

 _Elle rit._

J: Pas pour les mêmes raisons. ( _Son visage se r'embruma)_ J'ai compris à ce moment là que je vous perdait définitivement. Et comme je vous ai dit, ce qui est le plus important pour moi, que j'en souffre ou non, c'est que vous soyez heureuse.

S: Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre cette décision à ma place.

J: Et vous faire rater une chance d'avoir une vie normale?

S: Non, de me donner l'opportunité d'obtenir ce que je veux.

J: Sam, et si ça ne marche pas entre nous?

S: Et bien au moins on aurai essayé.

J: Je sais bien. C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Mais comprenez moi bien, je n'ai pas envie que vous me reprochiez quoi que ce soit.

S: Encore là, c'est à moi d'en décider. Vous ne pourrait pas toujours tout maitriser.

 _Il se passa la main derrière la nuque et fini par enlever sa casquette pour la tordre dans tous les sens. Sam sourit; il était gêné._

J: Quand je suis sorti de votre labo, j'ai tellement paniqué que je suis allé voir Daniel.

 _Elle leva un sourcil, de la même façon que Teal'c. Et Jack s'aperçu, alors ne voulant pas l'entendre se moquer il continua_

J: Vous voyez ce que vous me faite faire?! Je suis à la merci de Daniel maintenant.

 _Elle rit. Oh, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les souffrances que lui ferai subir son ami._

S: Je suis désolée.

J: Non vous ne l'êtes pas hein?! Bref... il m'a conseillé de me bouger si je ne voulais pas vous perdre, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir cette après-midi.

S: Et est-ce que ça doit répondre à ma question?

 _Il leva les yeux et la fixa. Même dans la pénombre, Sam vit son regard chaud et sérieux._

J: Ne lui dites pas oui.

 _Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Cette fois-ci elle ne rêvait pas. Il voulait avancer avec elle._

S: Et comment fait-on pour l'armée?

 _Jack fit une grimace._

S: Quoi?

J: J'ai...comment dire... appeler le président, et j'ai démissionné...

S: Pardon? Quand?

J: Ce matin.

S: Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant?

J: Parce qu'il a refusé.

 _Sam sentit son cœur se serré. Le sort s'acharnait encore sur eux. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça?_

S: Alors c'est moi qui vais démissionnée!

 _Il sourit, il savais qu'elle finirai par dire ça._

J: Sam...

 _Elle se leva une nouvelle fois. Elle était furax._

S: Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour sauver le monde, on n'as même pas droit à un petit remerciement! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit au juste?

J: Qu'il avais peur que Kinsey mettent son nez dedans et que le SGC se retrouve avec quelqu'un que personne ne souhaite. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour mes compétences de diplomate qu'on me laisser à ce poste.

S: Alors, c'est moi qui partirai...

J: Je ne veux pas ruiner votre carrière.

S: On ne va pas recommencer avec ça... Ma carrière ne vaux rien si c'est pour finir seule.

J: Carter, vous ne finirez pas seule. Vous aurez Pete.

S: Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux?

J: Il vaux mieux que moi, et en plus vous pourrait rester dans l'armée.

S: Bon sang Jack, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin? Il y a deux minutes vous venez de me dire que vous ne vouliez pas que je lui dise oui, et maintenant ...

J: Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez une erreur.

S: Comment puis-je savoir que ce sera une erreur si je n'essaye pas? Dites-moi franchement... de quoi avez-vous peur?

 _Il regarda à nouveau sa bouteille et essaya de décoller son étiquette. Il resta silencieux. Sam savais qu'il avais besoin de retourner les phrases dans sa tête, qu'il ne parlerai pas aussi facilement. Surtout d'admettre qu'il avais peur de quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, fit quelques grimaces, visiblement il était en pleine discussion avec lui-même._

J: Honnêtement... je n'en sais rien. Il y a tellement de chose qui me passe par la tête.

S: Et bien dites-les moi.

J: Vous avez toutes la nuit devant vous?

S: La semaine si il le faut.

J: Vous ne me lâcherai pas hein?

S: C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher. Alors maintenant que la boite est ouverte, il faut la vider.

 _Il se leva à son tour. Posa sa bouteille sur le coffre._

J: Toutes ces années où on s'est tourné autour... je ne sais pas, je me demande si ce n'est pas cette frustration permanente qui maintient ce qu'on ressent... _(il se frotta la nuque, se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose qui soit clair)_ vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

S: Je me le suis demandé aussi.

J: Ah bon?

S: Oui. Quand ça fait autant de temps qu'on a ce genre de sentiment, on se demande quel en es la cause. Et justement, la frustration n'explique pas cette longévité.

J: Si vous le dites, c'est vous la scientifique.

S: Quoi d'autre?

J: Et si finalement on était trop différents? Si on ne s'entendais pas en temps que _...(il pointa son doigts vers elle, puis vers lui)_

S: Couple?

J: Oui.

S: Franchement? On passe pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble, on a dormi ensemble...enfin pas comme un couple, mais je veux dire... on a partagé autant de chose que j'ai partagé avec Pete...a quelques détails prés...

 _Il grimaça et secoua la tête, visualisant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion._

J: Ce n'est pas pareil.

S: Non bien sûr, mais quelque part, on n'aura pas de surprise. Je veux dire, vos défauts je les connais, vous connaissez les miens, je connais votre façon de fonctionner, votre façon de vivre et vous connaissez les miennes. Donc pas de surprises.

 _Elle avais réponse à tout et avais apparemment, déjà penser, elle aussi à tout ça. Il sourit._

S: En tout cas _, (elle s'approcha de lui),_ moi, je suis prête à essayer. Peut-importe les conséquences.

J: Je suis plus vieux que vous aussi vous savez?

 _Il se rapprocha lui aussi. Ils se faisaient face._

S: Il parait que les hommes aiment les femmes plus jeunes.

J: Je vais finir par prendre du poids plus vite que vous.

S: Je vous mettrais au régime.

 _Il sourit._

J: vous avez réponse à tout?

S: Pour obtenir ce que je veux? Oui!

 _Il la fixa. Il n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Et visiblement elle aussi. Son regard faisait des allées et venues de ses yeux à sa bouche. Mais, elle était encore avec Pete. Il ouvrit ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle fut surprise mais se colla contre lui. Respirant son parfum. Il colla son visage dans son cou._

J: Alors vous m'avez.

 _Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sam, pendant qu'elle caressait son dos. Ils étaient bien là. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ses bras. Il se décolla d'elle, et attrapa de ses deux mains son visage. Le cœur de Sam s'emballa à nouveau._

J: Juste une chose.

S: Oui?

J: J'aimerai qu'on fasse les choses dans les règles.

 _Elle fronça les sourcils._

S: Comment ça?

J: Vous savez? Rendez-vous, flirt et tout ça quoi...

 _Elle rit se cachant dans son torse._

S: Jack O'neill serait-il un romantique?

J: Chuuuut... Ne dites rien sinon ma réputation est fichu.

 _Elle se recula pour l'observer, il repris son visage dans ses mains. Elles étaient bouillantes. Il caressa de ses pouces ses joues. Elle porta sa main sur celle de Jack._

S: C'est d'accord.

 _Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le front. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, déçu de l'endroit ou il avais décider de poser ses lèvres. Il s'en aperçu et se mis à rire._

S: Quoi?

J: Chaque chose en son temps... quand vous serez complètement libre.

 _Elle rougit. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle adorait ça. Elle se détacha de lui à contre cœur._

S: Quel gentleman!

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires et l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire. C'est encourageant. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention à l'orthographe... J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait. (Ecrivant beaucoup plus en anglais, je fais beaucoup plus de fautes en français...)**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

 _Jack tournait en rond. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et n'arrivait pas à s'occuper l'esprit. Il repensait à sa soirée avec Carter. La sonnette l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il allât ouvrir et fût surpris de trouver ce Pete de malheur devant sa porte._

J: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez!

P: Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?

J: A qui?

P: Vous savez très bien! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Sam?!

 _Jack fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui._

J: Allez voir ça avec elle.

 _Il chercha à fermer la porte mais Pete l'en empêcha. La colère de Jack monta aussitôt._

J: Vous êtes flic, vous savez donc que ce que vous faites est répréhensible?

P: Vous avez fichu en l'air mon mariage! Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi elle a annulé, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit!

 _Le cœur de Jack fit un bon. Sam avait surement appelé Pete pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Voyant qu'il ne le lâcherai pas, Jack attrapa son portable de sa poche nonchalamment et appuya sur la touche 1._

P: Ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler la police, le temps qu'ils viennent...

J: Carter?

 _S: Mon général?_

J: J'ai ici avec moi quelque chose qui vous appartient...

 _S: Pete est là? Passez le moi ..._

 _Jack tendit son téléphone à Pete. Mais celui-ci tapa dans la main de Jack et fit voler le téléphone à côté des deux hommes. Jack n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Pete le frappa en plein visage. Jack reprit ses esprits rapidement et fonça sur son assaillant_

J: Espèce de fils de ...

 _De l'autre côté du téléphone Sam entendit les coups et les deux hommes s'insulter. Elle raccrocha rapidement, attrapa ses clefs de voiture et décida de foncer chez Jack. Elle arriverai surement trop tard mais il fallait qu'elle y aille._

 _Pendant ce temps Jack et Pete se rouaient de coups. L'un plus amoché que l'autre. Ils se relevèrent ensemble et se faisaient face, chacun les poings prêts à atterrir sur le corps de l'autre._

J: Pas trop mal pour un petit flic!

P: Pas trop mal pour un vieux général.

 _Jack repartit à la charge. Et les coups retombèrent encore et encore._

 _Sam regardait sa montre. Cela faisait 30 minutes qu'elle était sur la route. Elle arriva enfin devant la maison de Jack. Elle sortit rapidement du véhicule et vit Jack assit sur les marches devant sa porte, une serviette sur le visage. Elle courut vers lui._

S: Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pue...

 _Jack leva la tête._

S: Oh mon dieu! Mon général vous êtes sacrement amoché! Où est Pete?

 _En effet, son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre était ensanglantée. Il enleva la serviette de son front et Sam vit dans quel état était la serviette, puis l'arcade de Jack. Elle s'approcha pour voir de plus près._

S: Laissez-moi jeter un œil... Arrrr, vous vous êtes ré ouvert l'arcade.

J: Je sais...Ca n'arrête pas de pisser le sang depuis tout à l'heure. Mais Pete est reparti un peu plus défiguré.

S: Il est parti dans cet état là?

J: Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a dit que ça allait...

S: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris?!

J: Hey, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi!

 _Elle attrapa les mains de Jack en les voyant gonflées, une complètement rouge. Surement le poing avec lequel il avait dû le plus taper._

S: Vous ne vous êtes pas loupé! Il faut aller à l'hôpital vous avez besoin de points de suture pour votre arcade.

 _Il se leva._

J: Ca va aller Carter. Ce n'est pas la première fois. J'ai des straps chez moi.

S: Allons-y alors, je vais m'occuper de tout ça.

 _Ils rentrèrent. Jack alla directement dans sa salle de bain pour récupérer sa trousse de soin. Pendant ce temps Sam préparait une bassine de glaçons. Ils se regroupèrent au salon et s'assirent sur le canapé. Sam attrapa le nécessaire pour désinfecter les plaies et tendit la bassine à Jack._

S: Mettez vos mains là dedans, ça va aider à dégonfler.

 _Il s'exécuta. Il sentit la douleur le prendre et les glaçons lui bruler la peau, mais il savait que ça finirai par lui faire du bien. Il ne sourcilla pas. Sam attrapa une gaze et y mis de l'alcool pour désinfecter son arcade qu'il fallait strapper rapidement._

S: Attention ça risque de piquer...

 _Elle savait qu'il n'était pas douillet mais elle préférait le prévenir. Elle s'approcha de son sourcil et soudain Jack hurla_

J: Ahhhhh!

 _Sam bondit et lâcha la gaze. Elle vit Jack se mettre à rire._

S: Vous êtes fou?!

J: Pardon, c'était trop tentant...

 _Elle reprit une gaze et l'imbiba à nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle plaqua rapidement la compresse sur son arcade._

J: Hey! Doucement.

S: Ca vous apprendra!

J: ok, ok, je ne bouge plus.

S: Pourquoi Pete est venu?

J: Il voulait savoir pourquoi vous ne l'épousiez plus... et moi aussi d'ailleurs...

 _Elle ne le regarda pas un seul instant, s'affairant à panser ses plaies et surtout son arcade._

S: J'ai envoyé ma démission ce matin.

 _Jack attrapa le poignet de Sam pour la faire stopper toute activité et qu'elle le regarde. Sa main était glacée de l'avoir laissé tremper dans les glaçons._

J: Pardon?

 _Elle le fixa du regard, inquiète qu'il ai changé d'avis._

S: Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez? Vous avez changé d'avis?

 _Il lâcha son emprise et Sam reprit ses soins. Elle attrapa les straps et les posa. Jack ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle se sentait troublée mais le cacha tant bien que mal._

J: Si bien sûr... mais je ne pensait pas que vous le feriez aussi vite. Je pensais que vous y réfléchiriez un peu plus.

S: 8 ans ce n'est pas suffisant?

 _Il sourit et son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Il n'y avais qu'elle pour lui faire ça._

S: Voilà c'est fini. Enlevez votre pantalon.

J:Quoi?

 _Elle secoua la tête se rendant compte de ce qui était sorti de sa bouche._

S: Votre tee-shirt...tee-shirt, c'est ce que je voulais dire...il est plein de sang

 _Le visage de Jack s'illumina d'un énorme sourire._

J: Intéressant. Je peux enlevez mon pantalon aussi si vous voulez.

 _Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras._

S: Arrêtez un peu!

 _Il enleva son tee-shirt. Sam ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait mais cette fois-ci elle savait que bientôt elle aurait même le droit de le toucher. Elle en fût troublée et Jack s'en aperçut. Il sourit à nouveau comprenant qu'elle devait probablement anticiper ce qu'ils auraient le droit de faire quand le président validerait sa démission. Lui aussi y pensait. Il lui tendit son tee-shirt et observa son visage prendre des couleurs plus vives._

J: Une bière ça vous dit? Vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud.

 _Elle roula des yeux._

S: Volontiers. Je peux utiliser votre salle de bain pour votre tee-shirt?

J: Oui, bien sûr. Vous savez où c'est.

 _Elle se leva, et s'y dirigea mais ajouta juste avant de disparaitre dans le couloir._

S: Vous savez que toutes ces moqueries vont se payés un jour?

 _Il sortit deux bières du frigo et les décapsula. Oh que oui, il espérait bien qu'elle lui fasse payer tout ça et assez rapidement. Parce qu'à ce train là, il n'arriverait pas bien longtemps à rester professionnel envers elle._

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Nouveau chapitre. Je me suis inspirée un tout petit peu d'une chanson qui m'a fait penser à Sam et Jack et leur premier rendez-vous (rassurez-vous il n'y a pas de chanson dans cette histoire, c'est juste ma trame). J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous fera un peu sourire. Parce que moi, ils me font rire ;) Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaires passés et futur.**

 _Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'il avait reçu l'accord du président pour la démission de Sam. Lorsqu'il reçut le fax, il s'empressa d'aller voir Carter._

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _Elle était avec Fleger dans son labo. Dès qu'il passa la porte Felger fit tomber ses outils._

F: Général! Bonjour, on a presque fini...enfin le Colonel Carter a presque fini hein, parce que moi wouhou j'ai juste...

J: FELGER!

 _Sam enleva le masque à souder et rit._

S: Mon général?

J: Felger, Daniel voudrait vous voir. Alors vous y allez et surtout vous y restez et vous ne touchez à rien! C'est clair?

F: Daniel? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux? C'est pour son artéfact fissuré? Non parce que je peux expliquer honnêtement...

 _Jack attrapa Felger par la manche et le tira vers la sortie._

J: Allez ouste!

 _Il s'empressa de refermer la porte du labo de Sam avant qu'il ne revienne._

J: Expliquez-moi comment vous faites pour bosser avec ce truc?!

S: L'habitude surement. Mais vous savez il a de bonnes...idées parfois.

J: Mouai. Je vous jure, il me fait flipper ce type chaque fois que je le vois.

 _Elle sourit._

S: Pourquoi vous êtes là monsieur?

 _Jack fouilla sa veste kaki et extirpa le fax complètement froissé. Il grimaça et tenta de le remettre en état. Il le tendit à Sam._

J: Désolé pour ...l'état du papier...

 _Elle l'attrapa un peu anxieuse de savoir ce dont il s'agissait._

S: C'est ce que je crois?

 _Il ne laissa aucune réponse filtrer son visage qu'il tenta de garder neutre. Il avait envie de lui laisser découvrir la bonne nouvelle par elle-même et surtout de voir son visage quand elle comprendrait._

 _Elle scruta son visage cherchant une indication de la réponse du président. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer ne voyant rien qui laisse penser qu'il avait accepter. Alors elle se résigna à lire la feuille. Elle survola les grandes lignes et y vit les mots qui l'intéressait: démission acceptée, condition, rester au_ _SGC, pole scientifique, civil. Un large sourire s'installa sur son visage et ses yeux s'humidifièrent même. Elle releva la tête du papier pour regarder Jack. Il venait d'afficher aussi son plus beau sourire, heureux de voir la réaction de sa Carter._

J: Et bien voilà... Docteur Carter.

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._

S: Depuis quelle heure?

 _Il regarda sa montre._

J: Depuis 15 minutes maintenant. Alors ça fait quoi d'être une jeune retraitée?

S: Retraitée? N'exagérez pas quand même.

J: Laissez-moi avoir l'impression que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

S: Vous n'êtes pas vieux.

 _Elle relut encore la feuille. S'imprégnant des mots et de leur signification._

S: Je ne réalise pas encore...

 _Il se frotta la nuque soudain mal à l'aise. Comme si le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était plus son colonel l'oblige à agir. Sam s'aperçut de sa gêne et sourit._

S: Cette fois-ci plus rien ne nous retient! N'ayez pas peur je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus...pas encore.

 _Elle tentait de désamorcer sa gêne et elle vit tout de suite ses épaules se détendre. Une personne ne le connaissant pas n'aurai absolument rien remarqué. Mais elle, connaissait les moindre de ses gestes, ces significations._

J: Méfiez-vous que ça ne soit pas moi qui vous saute dessus.

S: Est-ce une menace... _Jack_?

 _Elle s'essaya à dire son prénom. Il se raidit tout de suite et elle s'en réjouit, pensant qu'elle pourrait avoir encore un peu le dessus sur lui pendant quelque temps avant qu'il ne se décontracte complètement._

J: Ce soir, chez O'Malley, 20h30?

 _Elle sentit soudain ses maudits papillons revenir et son cœur s'emballer._

S: C'est un rendez-vous?

J: Non, une partie de ping pong!

 _Elle rit._

S: Ca marche.

J: Alors ça y'est, ce soir Jack et Sam sont de sortie.

S: Il faut croire que oui.

 _Il mit ses mains dans les poches, et n'arrivait plus à enlever ce sourire de ses lèvres. Il s'élança vers la sortie._

J: Alors tachez de ne pas vous endormir sur vos bidules et de surveiller l'heure!

 _ *** Fin du flash back***_

 **Restaurent O'Malley**

 _Il arriva et vit Sam dehors attablée, en train de lire un livre. Une robe fine d'été, elle était sublime. Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde. Plongée dans son livre, belle, abandonnée, en elle il lisait tout ce qu'elle voulait cacher. Il vit son pied se balancer; une impatience et c'était plus qu'un long discourt. Il sourit, elle l'attendait, là dans l'innocence et l'oublie. Elle avait l'air nerveuse aussi. Il s'approcha, il attrapa la chaise devant elle et lui dit:_

J: Je sais que c'est un peu cliché mais, vous attendez quelqu'un?

 _Elle sursauta, referma d'un coup sec son livre._

S: Jack! Vous m'avez fait peur... et effectivement _très_ cliché, _et_ vous êtes en retard...

J: Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes?

 _Elle lui sourit et il s'installa._

J: Désolé, Daniel m'as retenu au téléphone pendant 10 minutes! Quelle pipelette celui là je vous jure.

S: Et quel bon dos également, n'est-ce pas?

 _Ok, il était repéré. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur sa chaise. Sam en profita pour le détailler. Il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller. Une chemise blanche, un jean foncé. Simple mais élégant. Ces cheveux coupés court, un peu en bataille sur le haut, dieu qu'il était beau. A cet instant précis elle se serai bien jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux._

Serveuse: Je vous sers quelque chose à boire?

S: Une Budweiser s'il vous plait.

Serveuse: Et pour vous monsieur?

J: Un guiness.

 _La serveuse nota et leur déposa les menus. Jack attrapa le menu et se cacha de la serveuse, s'avança vers Sam et lui murmura_

J: Vous croyez que quelqu'un nous a reconnu?

 _Elle sourit à nouveau._

S: Ca fait 15 minutes que je suis là et personne ne m'as encore mit dehors.

 _Il regarda sa montre et mima des lèvres "15 minutes?!". Elle hocha la tête. Il se rassit convenablement._

J: Alors j'imagine qu'il y a prescription! Tant mieux. _(il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre)_ Quand je pense à tous ces steaks qu'on a loupé à cause d'Anise!

S: C'est elle qu'on aurai dû interdire de fréquentation sur la terre si vous voulez mon avis.

J: Entièrement d'accord! _(Il ouvrit le menu)_ Bon alors, est-ce qu'ils ont changé le menu?!

 _Sam fit de même._

J: Carter?

S: Hum? _(elle baissa son menu pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire carnassier. Il allait la rendre folle)_

J: Vous voulez bien arrêter avec votre jambe? Je n'arrive pas à lire avec tout ces tremblements.

 _Elle rougit et se cacha derrière son dépliant. Chaque fois qu'elle était stressée elle faisait secouer sa jambe sans s'en rendre compte. Et évidement, il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse ce soir._

S: Désolée...

J: Nerveuse?

S: Moi? Non, pensez-vous? Comme si c'était notre premier vrai rendez-vous, franchement...

 _Ils se sourirent. Non, elle n'était pas nerveuse, elle était complètement stressée, excitée, paniquée. Une adolescente n'aurai rien à lui envier. Mais elle savait qu'il était nerveux aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, ce qui, venant de lui, exprimait clairement le besoin de combler les silences et d'occuper l'espace. Le monde à l'envers se dit-elle. Lui bavard, et elle en pleine démonstration de langage corporel. La serveuse posa leur boisson._

J: Ah! Enfin les rafraichissements. Il fait chaud non ou c'est moi?

 _Il tira sur sa chemise, cherchant à faire passer de l'air. Il faisait doux, une belle soirée d'été. Sam se mit à rire._

S: Non, c'est vous. Nerveux?

J: Pitoyable hein?

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait bien. Même si elle appréhendait leur premier rendez-vous, elle se sentait revivre. Elle savait qu'elle avait un futur avec lui, elle voulait profiter de tout son temps libre à être à ses côtés. Si elle avait cru qu'un jour elle serai à une table seule avec lui, un rendez-vous amoureux._

 _Il attrapa son verre et le leva vers elle. Elle en fit de même_

J: A notre nervosité!

 _Elle se mit à rire. Incroyable ce don qu'il avait d'arriver à toujours détendre les gens. Il s'en vantait souvent d'avoir "un effet calmant sur les autres" comme il disait, mais c'était vrai. Ils cognèrent leur verre._

S: A notre nervosité!

 _Il engloutit un quart de sa bière. Il se sentait bien. Nerveux, mais bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous galant. Même avec Kerry, il n'était pas passé par cette case là._

J: Alors vous avez choisit? Si je n'avale pas un steak ce soir je vais faire un coma protéinique je crois.

S: Un coma protéinique?

J: Vous savez? Il me faut mon quota de protéines sinon je fais un malaise vagal.

 _Elle partit dans un fou rire. Alors d'abord parce qu'il avait sorti encore une blague, ensuite parce qu'il avait sorti des mots dignes de Janet et qu'ensuite il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'arrêter de parler._

J: Arrêtez donc de rire, on va se faire repérer.

 _Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire autant. Et il avait juste envie de bomber le torse et de dire à tout le monde que c'était lui le responsable de cet éclatant sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme._

J: Quoi?

 _Elle chercha à se calmer._

S: Excusez-moi...

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

S: _(elle tenta de stopper les larmes avant qu'elles ne fassent couler son rimmel)_ Non rien.

J: Je sais que je suis drôle mais ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

S: C'est juste que... vous n'arrêtez pas de parler...

 _Elle lui fit un grand sourire et repartit dans son fou rire. Il commença à rire aussi, emporté par l'hilarité de sa compagne de table. Ils finirent par s'arrêter._

J: Je suis désolé, je vais me taire et...

 _Elle reparti à rire de plus belle. Et il la suivit. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se calment._

S: Ca fait du bien... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça...merci.

J: Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

 _Soudain il vit son visage reprendre son sérieux trop brusquement._

S: La dernière fois que j'ai eu un fou rire comme ça, c'était avec Janet.

 _Sam porta son verre à sa bouche pour empêcher ses larmes de monter._

J: Elle me manque aussi.

S: ( _esquissant un sourire_ ) Elle serai tellement heureuse de me voir ici avec vous.

J: Comment ça?

S: Elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre nous depuis le test Zatarcs.

 _Jack fit une grimace à l'évocation de cette période un peu pénible. Puis Sam reprit son menu. Lui, avait déjà fait son choix. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, accouder à la table, la dévorant des yeux. Elle sentit qu'il l'observait mais ne broncha pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ça déstabilisant. Elle baissa son menu._

S: Quoi?

J: Rien...

S: Déjà vu!

 _Oh que oui, ce sourire là elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Ce fameux sourire lors d'un briefing où il la dévorait de la même manière lors de son histoire de boucle temporelle. Il savait qu'elle était en train d'y penser._

J: Maintenant que je ne risque plus rien, je ne vais pas me retenir de vous contempler!

 _Elle rougit. Et son sourire à lui s'étira d'avantage._

J: Il va falloir vous y habituer.

 _Ah il voulait la déstabiliser?! Très bien. Elle hotta sa chaussure et entreprit de caresser sa jambe avec son pied. L'effet fut escompté, il sursauta, ravalant son sourire et cognant la table avec son genou. Elle se mit à rire franchement devant le trouble qu'elle venait de créer._

J: Carter!

S: Tiens, ce n'est plus Sam tout à coup?

 _La serveuse arriva._

Serveuse: Un problème monsieur?

J: _(se massant le genou et fixant droit dans les yeux Sam)_ Je viens de me faire sauvagement attaquer!

Serveuse: Ah, avec cette douceur les moustiques sont assez virulents. Désolé monsieur. ( _elle pris son bloc note)_ Vous avez choisi?

 _Ils passèrent leur commande. Sam se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper les mains. Elle attrapa son verre et commença à le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Jack de son côté venait de se rappeler comment il avait commencé à fumer: pour occuper ses mains lors de rendez-vous. Il sourit._

S: Quoi encore?

J: Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je m'étais mis à fumer.

S: Ah oui, c'est vrai Daniel m'a dit une fois que vous aviez arrêté à votre retour d'Abydos.

 _Elle avala une gorgée de sa bière qui arrivait à la fin._

S: Et pourquoi alors?

J: Ca permet de s'occuper les mains quand on est...

S: Nerveux? Mal à l'aise?

J: Oh ne vous moquez pas, je vois bien votre manège avec votre verre!

 _Elle le lâcha aussitôt dans un reflexe, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se lança et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Sam se figea, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment là des centaines de fois, elle n'en revenait pas que c'était en train de lui arriver. Elle sentit le pousse de Jack caresser sa main, mon dieu qu'elle les aimait ses mains, et elle en découvrit la douceur. Pour un peu elle en gémirait de plaisir, mais un peu de tenue! Ils se fixèrent du regard, complètement perdus dans leur pensée. Quand la serveuse revint les interrompre._

Serveuse: Excusez-moi Monsieur.

 _Jack sursauta à nouveau, lâchant la main de Sam qui alla se cogner contre son verre presque vide, et en essayant machinalement de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, elle fit tomber la bouteille d'eau sur la table. Jack se recula à temps avant d'être complètement mouillé. Sam mit sa tête dans ses mains, littéralement rouge de honte de la scène qui venait de se passer. La serveuse remit un peu d'ordre sur la table._

Serveuse: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous changer tout ça.

S: Merci, je suis désolée! Je suis maladroite ce soir...

Serveuse: _(Lui souriant)_ Premier rendez-vous?

 _Sam lui fit signe de la tête, mal à l'aise._

J: Pathétique hein?

Serveuse: Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à qui ça arrive. Par contre Monsieur, je venais vous prévenir que nous n'avons plus de whisky et donc nous vous proposons de faire votre marinade à la bière. C'est aussi une de nos spécialités.

J: Ca fera l'affaire, tant que j'ai droit à mes deux steaks!

 _La serveuse reparti. Jack se rassit confortablement, attrapant sa bière._

S: C'est une catastrophe...

J: Je vous avez dit qu'on aurai dû aller faire un paint-ball! Là, on aurai été à l'aise, les mains occupés.

 _Sam rit. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais ils pouvaient quand même arriver à se détendre! La serveuse revint. Changea la nappe en 1 minutes et revint avec 2 verres de vins._

Serveuse: Un cadeau de la maison .

 _Sam et Jack regardèrent la serveuse suspicieux._

Serv: Pour vous détendre.

 _Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et les laissa._

S: Cette fois-ci c'est clair, je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds dans ce restaurant...

J: Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille?

S: Non, ça va aller.

 _BZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZ_

Sam regarda Jack de façon suspecte.

S: Euh, je crois que c'est votre téléphone.

J: Peut-être.

S: Et vous ne répondez pas?

J: Non. Pas ce soir.

E _lle lui fit un sourire attendri. Mais ce fut celui de Sam qui se mit à sonner._

S: Evidement... on n'arrive pas à vous joindre, alors c'est moi qu'on appelle.

 _Il lui fit un sourire ravageur, posant son menton dans sa main pour s'approcher plus d'elle._

J: Et vous ne répondez pas?

 _Dieu sait qu'il lui fallait tout son contrôle pour ne pas répondre. Jamais elle ne laissait un appel en absence à moins qu'elle ait les mains occupés. Mais ce soir, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas répondre et risquer de ruiner leur soirée. Jack de son côté savait qu'elle se retenait de répondre. Le telephone s'arrêta. Intérieurement il aurai aimer que la personne rappelle pour voir jusqu'à quand elle allait tenir. Puis son téléphone à lui vibra à nouveau._

J: Oh pour l'amour du ciel! On ne peut pas avoir la paix cinq minutes.

S: Vous devriez répondre, ça sent les problèmes...

J: Ouai... justement...

 _Il attrapa son telephone et prit sa voix la plus furieuse possible._

J: J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger...

 _Sam le regarda curieuse. Il ferma les yeux, signe qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il regarda sa montre._

J: Depuis combien de temps?... et Siler ne peut pas s'en occuper?... Evidement qu'elle est là!

 _Elle comprit qu'il devait y avoir un problème avec la porte, et on la cherchait._

J: Bon sang, je vous jure parfois je me demande si vous ne le faites pas exprès... oui je sais Walter...mais là, vous tombez mal, et j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ... passez moi Siler!

 _Il se frotta le visage, agacé. Sam aperçut la serveuse et l'interpella sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer._

S: Excusez-moi. Nous allons devoir annuler le repas, nous avons une urgence, nous sommes désolés.

 _La serveuse vit Jack s'énerver au bout du fil et l'entendit parler de Sergent et autre grade de l'armée et comprit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important._

Serv: Militaire?

S: Oui, vraiment navrée.

Serv: Ah, je comprends! Ca nous arrive souvent avec la base à côté. Je vous apporte tout de suite la note.

S: Merci.

 _Jack raccrocha._

J: Et bien voilà! Encore un soucis avec cette fichue porte. Dites-moi que personne ne l'a programmé pour nous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble?

 _Elle haussa les épaules en souriant._

S: Peut-être que Fleger y ai pour quelque chose. Il est jaloux de vous, vous savez.

J: Oye! Ne me parlez pas de lui, je risquerai de faire une crise d'urticaire!

 _Il attrapa sa veste et son porte feuille._

J: Je suis désolé, il faut qu'on retourne à la base.

S: J'ai compris oui, j'ai prévenu la serveuse.

J: La prochaine fois, on laissera nos téléphones dans les voitures, on ne dira à personne où on est!

S: Et si notre petit copain gris nous emmène?

J: Vous n'avez qu'à créer un truc qui l'empêchera de nous emporter!

 _Jack rentra pour aller payer les boissons et ressortit aussitôt._

J: Allez, en route.

 _Et voilà, leur première soirée en tête à tête était un fiasco. Sam pensait que l'univers tout entier leur en voulait de quelque chose. Huit ans à être dans l'incapacité de vivre leur amour et là qu'ils le pouvaient, on les interrompait. Elle avait tellement envie de passer du temps avec lui. Sur le trajet qui menait à leur véhicule ni elle, ni lui, ne décrochèrent un mot, trop occupés à penser à cette soirée et comment elle aurait pu finir. Ce fut Jack qui rompit le silence._

J: On ne va pas pouvoir remettre ça avant 4 jours... j'ai un emploi du temps de dingue.

S: Tant pis. Après tout, on a attendu huit années, alors quatre jours de plus...

J: Ouai, et bien moi, je trouve que ce sont quatre jours de trop!

 _Ils arrivèrent devant leur voiture._

S: Vous savez ce qu'on dit? Plus c'est long...

 _Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil._

J: J'aime autant vous dire alors, que ça va être l'extase!

 _Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux devant l'acharnement du sort. Mais que cela ne tienne, et peut importe ce que ça leur couterai, ils auraient leur rendez-vous._

 **A suivre...**

 **AN: Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson qui m'a inspiré: "Tout était dit" de Goldman.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Allez on avance un peu...ou pas ;) Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires. Vous me motivez. Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de poster une review, j'apprecie.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 _Cela faisait deux jours que Sam n'avait pas réussi à voir Jack depuis leur soirée chez O'Malley. Elle était dans son laboratoire et cherchait un moyen de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sur lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle fulminait, parce que finalement depuis qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'être ensemble ils l'étaient encore moins qu'avant. Jack l'avait prévenu qu'il avait un planning très serré ces 4 jours. Mais d'ordinaire, il arrivait toujours à venir la voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Là, rien. Elle avait essayé d'aller le voir dans son bureau mais Walter avait pour consigne de ne laisser passer personne._

 _De son côté Jack était épuisé. Il avait dormi à peine quatre heures en deux jours. Tout ça à cause des Russes qui avaient encore tenté de s'immiscer dans une mission. Il y avait du monde dans son bureau._

J: Arrêtez un peu d'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas! Si votre équipe avait su respecter la chaine de commandement il n'y aurait...

Col Ruskov _(avec une accent russe)_ : Général O'neill, vous savez très bien que le Major Braslov a parfaitement respecté les ordres! Je ne peux pas en dire autant du Major Bauer encore une fois. Quand allez vous prendre des sanctions avant qu'un accident ne se produise?

J: Quand je l'aurai décidé! Vous voyez cette pile de dossier? Et bien elle ne descend pas, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de simples querelles, qui encore une fois, interviennent avec vos officiers. Alors peut-être devriez-vous voir ça avec eux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire.

 _Il regarda sa montre. 13h50. Il n'aurait encore pas le temps de déjeuner cette fois-ci. Il avait un briefing avec l'équipe scientifique dans 5 minutes. Il souffla. Les russes sortirent de son bureau. Il se leva et se décida à aller voir Sam, même pour deux minutes, il en avait besoin._

 _Il s'élança dans les couloirs, quand Siler l'interpella. Jack s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il n'arriverait pas au bout de sa course, encore une fois._

Siler: Mon général! On a un problème en salle des machines, le générateur a surchauffé et...

J: Et bien réparer le.

Siler: J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour...

J: Vous l'avez! Portez-moi le papier sur mon bureau.

 _Il regarda sa montre. Il n'avait plus le temps d'aller au laboratoire de Carter. Il maudit la terre entière. Il fit demi-tour et alla en salle de briefing._

 _Daniel arriva dans le labo de Sam._

D: Salut.

S: Salut Daniel.

D: Quelqu'un a vu Jack ces jours-ci?

 _Elle soupira._

S: Non, pas depuis deux jours.

D: Il va être d'une humeur massacrante...

 _Daniel s'approcha de Sam et lui donna un coup de coude amical sur son épaule, en souriant._

D: Alors?

S: Alors quoi?

D: Jack et vous? Ca en est où?

S: Daniel!

D: Oh Sam, allez. Hey, je vous ferez remarquer que c'est un peu grâce à moi que vous et lui...

S: Oui, et bien, merci, mais pour l'instant, on est au point mort.

D: Il faut encore que j'intervienne? Ne me dites pas que Jack est aussi stupide? Il ne sait pas si prendre c'est ça?

 _Elle sourit._

S: Si il vous entendez...

D: Mais il ne m'entend pas. Allez racontez moi un peu.

S: Qu'est-ce que vous êtes curieux, Jack a raison.

 _Teal'c rentra à son tour._

T: O'neill a raison à quel propos?

S: Que Daniel est curieux.

D: Teal'c dites lui que vous aussi vous voulez savoir?

 _Sam se tourna vers le grand Jaffa, surprise._

S: Quoi, vous aussi Teal'c?

T: Si vous parlez de votre relation avec O'neill... en effet.

S: Les gars vous n'êtes pas croyables! Tout d'un coup vous vous intéressez à ma vie sentimentale.

D: Vous êtes nos amis. Et si vous aviez vu dans quel état était Jack quand vous avez dit que vous alliez peut-être vous marier avec Pete...vous comprendriez que je sois curieux.

 _Sam laissa échappé un long soupir._

S: On est allé diner il y a deux jours. Et...

 _Elle sourit de voir Daniel suspendu à ses lèvres._

D: Et?

S: On n'a même pas eu le temps de voir les assiettes sur la table qu'on nous a rappelé au SGC... Et depuis, on ne s'est pas vu une seule fois.

 _Daniel fit une grimace. Teal'c leva son sourcil._

T: O'neill semble avoir beaucoup de mal à se libérer ces jours-ci.

S: Oui, il m'avait prévenu. Mais je ne sais même pas si il a pris la peine de manger.

D: Moi je vais vous dire un truc. On a intérêt à se planquer quand il va se libérer. Parce qu'entre le fait qu'il n'aura probablement rien avalé depuis deux jours et qu'il ne vous a pas vu, il va être infernal! Tous aux abris!

 _Ils partirent à rire tous les trois. Cela fit du bien à Sam. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tant pis, elle prit sur elle et attrapa son portable et envoya un sms à Jack. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'aurai, le réseau sous la montagne étant faible, mais il fallait qu'elle cherche un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle utilise le mail de la base pour quelque chose de personnel._

 _Jack regarda ces scientifiques d'une oreille distraite. Il essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'on lui expliquait mais c'était peine perdu. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de recevoir quelque chose et surtout de qui? Il regarda discrètement, et un large sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres. C'était Sam._

 *** Bonjour Jack. Deux jours sans vous voir... pas l'habitude. J'espère que ça va. On dit que vous ne mangez pas! Prenez le temps d'au moins grignoter. J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve à nouveau tous les deux... Sam***

 _Son cœur s'accéléra. Lui aussi avait tellement envie d'être avec elle et ailleurs que là. Il commença à tapoter sur son téléphone quand quelqu'un l'interpella._

Prof: Général? Vous m'écoutez?

J: _(le nez toujours sur son téléphone)_ Oui, oui bien sûr... Continuez.

 _Sam était parti au mess se chercher un thé. Elle allait s'assoir quand son téléphone bipa. Telle une adolescente elle posa rapidement son thé sur la table et attrapa son portable se jetant sur le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était lui._

 *** Alors on ne peux déjà plus se passer de moi? C'est gentil de vous préoccuper de mon estomac. Là je suis avec vos copains les rats de laboratoire. Ils m'ont coupés l'appétit. Si seulement vous étiez là... je ne comprendrais pas plus mais j'aurai de quoi m'occuper. Ce soir j'ai probablement un trou de 19h à 19h30. Mess? J.***

 _Elle sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Daniel arriva_.

D: C'est quoi ce sourire?

S: _(pendant qu'elle tapait sur son telephone)_ Quel sourire?

D: Celui là. Vous avez vu Jack?

S: Daniel, vous allez tout ramener à lui chaque fois que je vais avoir une réaction?

D: Bah là je ne vois pas trop qui pourrait vous faire sourire comme ça!

 _Elle envoya son message et regarda Daniel._

S: Bon ok, ça va. Il vient de m'envoyer un message.

D: Jack sais se servir de son portable? Il ne répond jamais à mes textos...

 _Il prit un air faussement déçu. Elle lui sourit._

 _Jack gigotait sur sa chaise, jetant un œil toutes les deux secondes à son portable sous la table. Enfin il avait quelque chose d'agréable dans sa journée. Il vit l'écran s'allumer. Nouveau message._

 *** Je n'ai jamais su me passer de vous ;) En quoi je vous occuperez? C'est le briefing avec le prof. Hardwood? Ok pour ce soir! Vous êtes sûr?***

 _Jack tapa rapidement une réponse. Sam était de plus en plus expressive envers lui. Il en était surpris mais adorait ça. Il se demandait comment elle allait être une fois qu'ils auraient franchit le cap._

 *** Intéressant... Je pourrais vous reluquer à loisirs. (comment faites vous les petits bonhommes?) Oui breif. avec le moustachu. Il est ennuyeux à mourir. Evidement que je suis sûr! Vous faites quoi?***

 _Sam n'écoutait plus ce que Teal'c lui disait. Elle fixait encore son telephone._

D: Sam? Teal'c vient de vous poser une question.

S: Quoi?

D: Regardez moi ça Teal'c. On dirai Cassie avec son portable, toujours à écrire des sms à son chéri! Sam vient de régresser d'au moins 20 ans.

T: En effet.

S: Ca va tous les deux. Je croyais que vous étiez content pour moi? Daniel vous êtes jaloux j'en suis sure.

 _Elle lui tira la langue. Teal'c leva son sourcil._

D: Ok, définitivement en train de régresser.

 _Sam envoya un nouveau message._

 *** Me reluquer? Vous n'avez pas honte? Vous voulez vous échapper de ce briefing? Pour faire un émoticône (les petits bonhommes) faites les yeux avec les ponctuations : ou ; et rajoutez une parenthèse. Soit content ) ou pas ( . Je suis au mess avec Daniel et T. Ils me charrient... ***

 _La réponse ne se fit pas attendre._

 *** Honte, moi? Certainement pas :) (mon premier bonhomme!) Vous êtes un délice pour les yeux. Oh que oui je veux partir d'ici. Une solution?***

 _Daniel vit Sam taper frénétiquement sur ton portable, et rosir légèrement, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Elle cliqua sur "envoyer" et se remit à boire son thé._

D: Ne me dites pas que vous vous envoyez des messages coquins? _(il secoua la tête commençant à voir des images arriver dans sa tête)_ Non en fait, je ne veux pas savoir.

 _Jack reçu immédiatement une réponse. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il avait décroché de ce briefing._

 *** Dites leur que c'est un problème de mécanique quantique et que leurs calculs sur la page 17 est faux, qu'ils devraient venir me voir. Vous allez voir, vous allez faire un tabac ^^***

 _Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il regarda son assemblée et lança nonchalamment:_

J: Professeur, je vois bien où vous voulez en venir, mais c'est un problème de mécanique quantique ça. _(il feuilleta le dossier devant lui, comme si il y cherchait quelque chose)_ Et si je ne m'abuse vos calculs pages 17 sont faux.

 _Le professeur garda la bouche ouverte, éberluer par les mots du général. Le reste de l'assemblée regarda la page 17 avec stupéfaction. Une aide de laboratoire prit la parole._

Aide: Il a raison professeur.

J: Bien, alors débrouillez vous pour voir ça avec le Colonel Carter plus tard. Vous pouvez disposer.

 _Il y eu un silence de mort et personne ne bougea._

J: Allez! Zou!

 _Il leur fit signe avec sa main de partir. Jack était fier de lui. Il prit son téléphone et envoya à Sam:_

 *** Vous êtes fantastique! Ne bougez pas, j'arrive dans 1 minute***

 _Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre un peu. Cette femme avait une solution pour tout. Et il devait l'admettre, la tête qu'avaient fait ces têtes chercheuses n'avait pas de prix. Un régal pour son égo. Il fonça vers le mess avant qu'une énième catastrophe ne lui tombe dessus._

 _Sam reçu son texto quand elle le vit rentrer en trombe dans le mess._

D: On dirai que votre amoureux viens de se libérer.

S: Daniel!

 _Jack fonça vers les plateaux et passa devant tout le monde pour se servir de quoi se sustenter. Il arriva à la table de SG1 tout sourire. Il arriva derrière Sam et déposa un baisé sur la joue de celle-ci qui fût surprise. Un frisson la traversa. Daniel en resta bouche bée également. Jack s'installa en face d'elle._

J: Vous m'avez encore une fois, sauvé la vie. Vous auriez vu leur tête.

 _Il commença à se jeter sur son assiette._

D: Vous avez sale mine.

J: Merci Daniel. C'est toujours un plaisir de prendre un moment de détente avec vous.

T: Daniel Jackson a raison. Les bagages sous vos yeux semblent plus grand que d'habitude.

 _Sam faillit s'étouffer avec son thé, et se mit à rire._

J: Teal'c, on dit des valises! Je n'ai dormi que quatre heures en deux jours ok? J'ai le droit d'être fatigué. Quel soutien franchement. Vous aussi Carter vous trouvez que j'ai une sale tête?

D: Elle n'ai pas objective.

 _Jack et Sam se retournèrent vers Daniel le fusillant du regard._

D: Teal'c vous venez? On va laisser ces deux là en tête à tête.

S et J: Daniel!

 _Ils partirent sans laisser le temps à Jack et Sam de rajouter autre chose._

J: J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça?

S: Vous avez l'air fatigué oui.

J: Alors comme ça, je vous manque?

 _Un sourire coquin s'installa sur son visage._

S: Pas vous?

J: Bah, je me supporte toute la journée alors vous savez...

 _Elle rit._

S: Vous pensez qu'on aura le temps de passer une soirée tranquille?

 _Il enfourna une énorme cuillère dans sa bouche._

J: Je crois que demain devrait être plus calme.

 _Elle grimaça._

J: Quoi?

S: J'ai un meeting avec le professeur Ortoli, il vient exprès, je ne peux pas décommander.

J: Décidément... Si j'arrive à me faire remplacer pour deux jours, ça vous dit de venir dans le Minnesota?

S: J'ai cru que vous ne me demanderiez plus jamais.

 _Ils se sourirent. Sam illuminait sa journée._

 _ **ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMÉE! ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE DES ÉTOILES!**_

 _Jack ferma les yeux. Sam lui lança un regard attendrit et plein de compassion._

J: Qui c'est encore?! Quelqu'un cherche à m'user jusqu'à la moelle, c'est pas possible autrement.

 _Sam posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter._

S: On aura pu au moins se voir cinq minutes et vous avez pu manger un peu.

J: Mouai...

 _Il caressa sa main, enfourna une dernière bouchée et se leva._

J: Le devoir m'appelle...encore.

S: Bon courage.

 _Il lui fit à nouveau un baisé sur la joue avant de s'effacer du mess. Elle rougit légèrement et regarda autour d'elle si personne ne les avait vu. Puis se rendit compte que personne ne faisait cas de leur attitude, mais surtout que ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous son commandement. Elle avait du mal à s'y faire. En revanche, elle pourrait très vite s'habituer à ce type de démonstration de la part de Jack, en attendant d'en avoir plus. Elle se leva et prit la direction de son laboratoire, s'imaginant dans son chalet...enfin, si rien ne leur arrivait entre temps..._

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **AN: Je vous l'accord, un épisode qui ne fait pas avancer le schmilblik, mais ils sont trop choupinoux!lol. Je n'arrive pas à les laisser avoir du temps ensemble...pour le moment. Niark niark niark.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Vous l'attendiez? Elle est là cette suite. Un GRAND merci à vous tous et toutes qui m'avez laissé un commentaire d'encouragement. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme ça fait du bien :) Continuez surtout hein?!**

 **MM: Mdr! Alors non, je ne connaissais pas l'AIPM. Je suis une lectrice aussi, alors je connais cette frustration. lol. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de tout écrire, et parfois je bloque. Donc ça viens petit à petit. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis fan de guimauve aussi! La preuve:**

 _Sam regarda sa montre, elle avait hâte que Jack puisse prendre une petite pause comme il l'avait suggéré. Il était 18h30. Elle reçut un énième message de Jack._

 ***pause annulée... un rdv vient de se glisser dedans!***

 _Elle pesta. L'univers entier était-il en train de lui envoyer des signaux pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble? Elle reprit son téléphone._

 ***Sans commentaire... Bon courage. A + tard***

Elle ne reçut ni réponse, ni autre message. Elle retourna au travail. Vers 20h, elle se décida à aller au mess. Dans le couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec cette femme: Kerry. Sam se figea. Kerry lui lâcha un sourire.

K: Docteur Carter.

S: Mademoiselle Johnson.

K: Je vous en prie, appelez moi Kerry. Vous allez au mess?

S: euh... oui. Vous aussi?

K: Je sors à l'instant du bureau de Jack et je voulais prendre un morceau avant de partir.

 _Sam se raidit en l'entendant prononcer le prénom du général. Elle devait l'avouer, même si cette femme avait l'air gentille, elle l'énervait. D'abord parce que_ _ **son**_ _Jack et elle avaient eu une relation, et parce qu'elle était sublime. Elle était donc la raison de l'annulation de sa pause._

S: J'allais faire la même chose.

K: Bien que ça puisse être étrange, on pourrait manger un morceau ensemble?

S: Et bien c'est à dire que...

K: Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis au courant pour vous et Jack. Et je suis contente qu'il ait écouté ce que je lui ai dit.

 _Sam ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elles avancèrent vers le mess ensemble mais Sam n'avait pas l'intention de rester avec elle. Heureusement elle vit Daniel à une table et par chance, celui-ci l'appela pour qu'elle vienne à sa table._

S: Euh...excusez-moi, je dois...

K: Oh, pas de problème. De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps, c'est... un peu bizarre comme situation.

S: Bonne soirée.

K: Merci vous aussi.

 _Sam courut presque vers Daniel. Elle s'assit sans même avoir pris quoi que ce soit._

S: Merci Daniel! Vraiment.

D: Qui était-ce?

S: Kerry Johnson.

D: Connais pas.

S: L'ex de Jack.

 _Daniel faillit recracher son café. Il regarda attentivement cette belle femme. Il sourit._

D: Vous rigolez?

S: Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire là?

 _Oula, elle n'était pas contente._

D: Il ne m'a rien dit.

 _Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau Kerry._

D: Elle? et lui?

 _Sam roula des yeux._

S: Daniel!

D: Pardon. Vous devez admettre qu'elle est sublime. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à Jack franchement?

 _Il secoua la tête, presque jaloux et but son café. Sam attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto à Jack, qui finissait de rédiger un rapport._

 ***Pourquoi je viens de croiser Johnson dans les couloirs?***

 _Il sourit en lisant le message. Il y répondit aussitôt._

 ***jalouse?***

 _Daniel vit Sam virer au rouge et écrire un texto qui allait sans doute, être salé et adressé à Jack. Surement à cause de cette femme, réfléchit Daniel, presque curieux de connaitre leur conversation._

 ***peut-être...c'était elle votre rdv?***

 _Elle reçut rapidement une réponse._

 ***aucune raison. Oui. J'ai fini. Resto?***

 _Sam se radoucit. Finalement, elle repensa au fait qu'il l'avait choisit elle et non pas cette grande asperge. Daniel l'interrompit dans ses rêveries._

D: Il a vraiment bon goût. Elle en revanche... vous pensez qu'il m'en voudra si je tente ma chance?

S: Non mais je rêve... je n'ai rien entendu Daniel.

 _Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie. Sam retourna à son téléphone._

 ***Daniel vient de partir draguer votre ex! Ok, resto. Dans 30min parking? ;) ***

 _Lorsque Jack lut le dernier message de Sam, il écarquilla les yeux._

 ***Daniel? aucune chance, elle aime les hommes, les vrais! Mon ex? Quelle terminologie peu aimable...ouep, parking! J'ai faim ;)***

 _Sam sourit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec lui._

 ***Ce n'est pas votre ex? Terminologie peu aimable? Question de point de vue. Les femmes aiment les hommes sensibles aussi. Tenue du soir?***

 _Jack était déjà dans ses quartiers, préparant ses affaires pour la douche. Il entendit son portable biper. Un sourire de gamin illumina son visage. Il textota:_

 ***note à moi même: Carter est jalouse. Je suis sensible des pieds. Tenue du soir: Nue? :p ***

 _Sam sortit de la douche et chercha rapidement quoi mettre. Elle regarda son téléphone pour voir l'heure et s'aperçut que Jack lui avait répondu mais qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle rit en voyant ces réponses. Elle passa rapidement une robe fine d'été. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de choix, ayant une garde robe de soirée restreinte au SGC. La GRDS ( la Garde Robe De Secours) comme l'aimait l'appeler Janet, pour les soirées inattendues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se maquiller. Elle répondit rapidement à Jack:_

 ***J'avoue... et je sais que vous pouvez être "sensible" parfois. ;) Très bien pour la tenue. Je suis prête, je monte. A de suite!***

 _Jack changea trois de tee-shirt. Un était trop court, l'autre taché, et le dernier? Il ne le sentait pas. Il opta finalement pour un pull noir léger, col en V. Ca irai très bien avec son pantalon beige. Il l'enfila et mit ses papiers et clefs dans sa poche. Il attrapa son téléphone et vit le message de Carter. Il esquissa un sourire, regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers le parking. Il l'a vit attendre devant sa voiture, vêtue d'une fine robe._

J: J'était sur que vous vous dégonfleriez pour la tenue!

S: Mais je suis nue en dessous.

 _Jack ravala immédiatement son sourire et s'arrêta. Sam vit son regard faire un va et viens de bas en haut. Visiblement cherchant à savoir si elle avait dit vrai._

S: On a perdu sa langue mon Général?

 _Jack secoua la tête et déglutit péniblement, cherchant à éradiquer rapidement les images pas très catholique qui étaient en train de "popper" dans son esprit. Il vit Sam sourire à pleine dents, contente de l'effet produit. Il se dirigea vers son pick up._

J: On prend ma voiture et vous êtes une vraie diablesse! Vous le savez ça?

 _Ils montèrent dans le vehicule._

S: Vous êtes celui qui a commencé, je vous rappelle.

J: J'y réfléchirai à deux fois la prochaine fois.

 _Il sortit de la base._

J: Vous êtes vraiment nue dessous?

S: Jack!

 _Après une vingtaine de minutes ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Jack se montrait galant, d'abord en lui tenant la porte, puis la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle le remarqua._

S: Quel galanterie!

J: Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

S: Je n'en doute pas.

 _Ils prirent l'apéritif en discutant de chose et d'autre, se caressant les mains de temps à autre. Puis Sam devint silencieuse. Jack le remarqua aussitôt._

J: J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?

S: Non pas du tout.

J: Vous êtes silencieuse tout d'un coup.

 _Elle le fixa._

S: J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose avant qu'on aille plus loin.

 _Jack fronça les sourcils, sentant les ennuis arriver._

S: Ca risque de gâcher cette soirée mais je préfère vous en parler tout de suite.

 _Jack lâcha sa main et attrapa le menu pour s'y cacher derrière._

J: Alors je ne veux pas savoir si ça doit nous gâcher la soirée.

S: Moi j'ai besoin de savoir.

 _Il baissa le menu._

J: Sam, s'il vous plait. Peut-on passer une soirée sans que ça finisse...bizarrement?

S: Tant que je ne vous en aurai pas parlé, je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin avec vous.

 _Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet cette fois. De quoi pouvait-elle vouloir parler. Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement. Il soupira sachant que quoi qu'il dise, elle n'en ferai qu'à sa tête._

S: Voilà...

 _Elle se mit à faire tourner son verre avec ses doigts. Comme la dernier fois. Il sut alors qu'elle était nerveuse. Et elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle savait que cette conversation aller probablement mal tourner, mais elle n'avait pas le choix._

S: Est-ce que vous voulez des enfants?

 _Il ferma les yeux et soupira._

J: Sam...

S: Je sais ce que vous pensez.

 _Elle le vit se raidir d'un coup, sa mâchoire se crisper. Il était nerveux et très mal à l'aise._

J: Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça?

S: Non. J'ai besoin de savoir.

J: Ecoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ce soir. Est-ce qu'on peux parler d'autre chose?

S: Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant Jack.

 _Il venait de prendre la bombe en pleine figure. Il se passa les mains sur son visage. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et fut pris de panique. Il se leva brusquement et sortit. Sam s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle savait que ça ne se passerai pas bien. Mais elle avait bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Que ça le remue ou pas. La serveuse s'approcha pour prendre la commande._

Serv: Vous avez choisit?

S: Non, désolée. Ecoutez, mon ami ne se sent pas très bien. Je vais voir si tout va bien, vous pouvez nous garder la table s'il vous plait?

Serv: Vous en avez pour combien de temps?

S: Je n'en sais rien, je viens de lui annoncer quelque chose qui l'a un peu remué.

Serv: Ah je vois. C'est à dire que... vous n'allez pas partir sans payer n'est-ce pas Madame?

 _Sam attrapa son porte monnaie dans son sac et lui donna un billet de 50$._

S: Tenez, ca payera les boissons et pour nous garder la table, d'accord?

 _La serveuse prit le billet et accepta._

S: Est-ce que je peux vous demander de me garder mon sac aussi, s'il vous plait?

Serv: Bien sur. Je le mettrais au vestiaire.

S: Merci, c'est gentil.

 _Sam se leva et sortit chercher Jack. Elle fit un tour rapide du regard. Elle ne le vit pas du premier coup. Puis elle aperçut une ombre sur un banc dans le parc juste en face. Il était peu éclairé. Elle s'avança. C'était bien lui. Il était assit, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, le regard sur le sol. Une attitude typiquement masculine, se dit-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'assoir à côté de lui._

S: Je suis désolée de devoir vous parler de ça. Que ca puisse vous toucher comme j'imagine que ça puisse le faire. Mais je voulais que vous le sachiez.

J: Pourquoi m'avoir parler d'enfants quand vous me parliez de Pete alors? Je ne comprends pas.

S: Je cherchais à vous faire réagir, tout simplement.

J: Vous le savez depuis longtemps?

S: Un certain temps...

 _Il se mura, à nouveau, dans le silence._

S: Je suis obligée de vous en parler, parce que je refuse d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui souhaiterai avoir une famille. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais vous la donner et je sais que fatalement ça rendrait les choses beaucoup trop difficile. Et je sais comment ça finit ces histoires là. Alors autant jouer carte sur table dès le départ, que personne ne soit dupe.

J: Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je veux ... _(il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Charlie)_ des enfants avec vous, vous arrêteriez tout entre nous tout de suite?

 _Il ne la regarda pas._

S: Comprenez moi bien, je ne vais pas m'investir dans une relation où l'un de nous deux, finira, à terme par souffrir. Je crois qu'on a suffisamment eu notre lot de frustration et de souffrance... et je vous respectes bien trop pour ne pas en prendre compte.

J: Sam...Je ne sais pas...

S: Répondez-moi honnêtement, et sans réfléchir. Vous savez, je pense que ces choses là n'ont pas matière à réflexion. Je veux dire, on a envie ou pas. Et sans y réfléchir un instant... _(Elle sentit une boule à l'estomac se former)_ j'aurai voulu avoir un enfant de vous. Mais le sort fait que je ne serai jamais maman.

J: Je suis vraiment désolé...

S: Ne le soyez pas. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais je suis en paix avec ça maintenant. Et puis quelque part, je suis un peu une maman pour Cassie. Il me reste ça.

 _Elle passa sa main sur son visage avec une infinie tendresse lui faisant comprendre par ce geste tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Son esprit filait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça. Le problème c'est qu'elle l'avait pris de court et qu'il n'aimait pas ça._

S: Je suis consciente de tout ce que ça remue... Et j'ai connue tellement de couple qui ont fini par se séparer à cause de ça, que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre si vous souhaitez avoir un enfant à nouveau.

 _Elle grimaça au terme "à nouveau". Elle cherchait toujours à prendre des pincettes, réalisant que l'ombre de Charlie planait toujours au dessus de sa tête. Mais elle prit le risque de chambouler la paix qu'avait retrouvé Jack, pour pouvoir avancer avec lui dans les meilleures conditions, si toute fois il le voulait toujours. Elle redoutait cette sentence, ce disant qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire pour en arriver là, et qu'au final, il mette un terme ici à tout ce qui pourrait être l'histoire de sa vie, serait d'une cruelle injustice. Et pourtant elle l'accepterai si tel était le cas._

 _Jack était perdu. Simplement parce que trop de sentiments se mêlaient dans son esprit et son cœur, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire à ça. D'un côté il souffrait de savoir que Sam avait dû gérer seule l'annonce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais enfanter. De l'autre il rageait contre l'univers entier de leur faire encore subir une épreuve de plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, comme si ils n'avaient pas droit à un peu de repos, de bonheur. Et il était partagé, entre le fait que oui, il ne voulait pas d'autres enfants. D'abord parce que son fils perdu le hantait toujours, puis parce qu'il se sentait trop vieux pour supporter les premières années d'un bébé. Mais d'un autre côté, lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle aurait aimée avoir une enfant de lui, cela lui avait remué l'estomac. Parce que quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait aimé aussi qu'ils aient un bout d'eux, un bout d'elle. Il était submergé par tout ça, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse._

S: Jack... je sais que c'est dur pour vous... laissez-vous aller à moi. Dites ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, n'ayez pas peur des mots qui sortiront, j'ai déjà tout entendu à ce sujet, ne vous en faites pas.

 _Jack redressa la tête pour la regarder. Sam eut le cœur fendu d'y lire une peine qu'elle avait très rarement vu dans ses yeux. Ce regard qu'il avait toujours à l'évocation de son fils disparu. Mais elle y lu aussi une colère, dont elle ne savait pas la provenance. Elle s'en voulut de faire tout ressurgir._

J: Je pourrai vous donner une réponse franche à l'instant même... mais la vérité c'est que ... je ne sais pas comment vous faites ça. Je veux dire, pour toujours faire sortir des choses en moi que je ne soupçonnait pas.

 _Sam ne sut pas si c'était un compliment ou du ressentiment. Mais elle ne le coupa pas. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce déballage lui coutait et que si elle venait à l'interrompre il se refermerai comme une huitre._

J: Si j'était honnête, je vous dirai que je suis soulagé.

 _Il resta un moment à scruter son regard pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne sourcilla pas. Parce qu'elle était réconforté de savoir que finalement, le destin avait bien fait. Cependant elle attendait un "mais"._

J: Mais...

 _Le voilà. Elle s'aperçut à ce moment précis que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Anxieuse de ce qu'il allait dire. Puis elle reprit de l'air quand il vint poser sa main sur sa joue et la caresser délicatement telle une plume._

J: Vous entendre dire que vous auriez aimé qu'on ai...

 _Il était pris par l'émotion mais se contrôla du mieux qu'il le pu. Sam s'en aperçut et à cet instant même elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer plus que maintenant, que depuis le début, elle ne voulait que lui dans sa vie._

J: Je crois que quelque part...j'aurai aimé aussi.

 _Sam allait cette fois-ci le couper. Simplement parce que ça signifié qu'au fond de lui, il voulait encore fonder une famille. Et qu'un jour cela reviendrait sur le tapis et que ça finirai par les détruire. Mais Jack plaça son pouce sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler._

J: Ne dites rien... parce que, oui, j'aurai surement aimé que nous ayons un enfant qui nous ressemble, _(il sourit)_ une petite tête blonde avec mon sale caractère...

 _Elle sourit à son tour, imaginant ce que cela aurai pu donner._

J: Mais, ça, je l'aurai voulu avec vous, et personne d'autre.

 _Sam sentit les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux. Cette homme ne parlait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, il tapait en plein cœur, en visant toujours juste et fort. Elle attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Elle était incapable de parler après ce qu'il venait de dire._

J: Donc je crois que ma réponse est non. Nous n'auront pas d'enfants, mais je pourrais vivre avec ça, tant que vous restez avec à mes côtés.

 _Elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête, cherchant à ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui étaient un peu trop pressantes._

J: Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça...

 _Il lâcha son visage et regarda ailleurs, son regard changeant à nouveau. Cette colère était à nouveau là. Elle trouva la force de lui dire:_

S: Pourquoi ce regard?

 _Il se retourna et la regarda._

J: Quoi?

S: Cette colère.

 _Il sourit._

J: Vous me connaissez bien, hein?

S: Tout ce temps à vous observer, à comprendre ce que votre corps cherche à dire, je crois que oui, j'ai développé un huitième sens pour vous cerner.

J: Et rien ne vous échappe en plus...

S: Pas quand il s'agit de vous.

J: Vous avez raison, j'en veux aux Tok'ra, j'en veux à peu importe qui est responsable de ce qui vous arrive. Parce que je sais que vous auriez été une fabuleuse mère. Il suffit de vous voir avec Cassie.

 _Ca en fut trop pour Sam, et une larme coula inévitablement le long de sa joue._

J: S'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas... Je déteste ça... Je ne sais jamais quoi dire...

S: Faites ce que vous avez toujours fait pour moi, prenez moi dans vos bras.

 _Il se rassit sur le banc et s'approcha d'elle, les bras ouverts_

J: Venez-là.

 _Il la serra fort et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il ne put se retenir et y déposa un baisé. Sam frissonna. Il se détacha d'elle en s'en apercevant._

J: Vous avez froid?

 _Elle lui sourit._

S: Non.

J: Oh..

 _Il réalisa qu'il était l'auteur de ce frisson. Ce qui le fit sourire comme un gamin, tout fier de lui._

S: Vous êtes content hein?!

 _Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura_

J: Et ce n'est que le début.

 _Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule_

J: Aouh!

S: Prétentieux va!

J: Et si on allait finir de manger, maintenant que tout est clair?

 _Il se retourna vers elle brusquement._

J: Tout est clair maintenant hein?

 _Elle lui sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne._

S: Allez monsieur prétentieux, allons remplir votre estomac.

 _Il s'avança dans le parc en direction du restaurant, la main de Sam dans la sienne. Il commença à la caresser avec son pouce. La nuit était magnifique, un ciel dégagé, une petite brise rafraichissante. Il se dit qu'il l'emmènerai au bord du port surement après le repas. C'était la soirée idéale. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle fit de même et le vit se retourner vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse._

S: Quoi?

 _Soudain, il se sentit nerveux et ridicule. Mais il s'approcha d'elle et lui lâcha la main pour attraper son visage de ses deux mains. Sam comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait se passer et s'arrêta de respirer. Il allait l'embrasser. Elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur ses joues et elle le vit poser ses yeux dans les siens, puis regarder ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, que son sang allait probablement faire exploser ses artères et qu'elle allait être à court d'air. Elle eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralentit. Elle le vit pencher légèrement sa tête et s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres. Puis il se figea._

 _Elle ne bougea pas, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer, son regard aller sur un coté puis de l'autre, puis en l'air. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire!_

S: Quoi?

J: Chut.

 _Peut-être avait-il entendu un bruit suspect. Elle ne dit rien mais allait probablement tuer la personne, la chose qui était en train d'interrompre un des plus beaux moments de sa vie._

J: Je veux être sûr que personne ne va nous interrompre ou nous téléporter ou je ne sais quoi encore.

 _Mais quel andouille! Elle se mit à rire. Même dans un moment aussi romantique, il fallait qu'il fasse l'imbécile. Elle se reprit et lui dit_

S: Si vous perdez du temps comme ça, on va effectivement peut être finir par passer à côté.

 _Il se remit à bonne distance de ses lèvres._

J: Vous avez raison. J'en était où moi? Ah oui...

 _Et elle sentit le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les pressa contre elle, puis se décolla légèrement pour attraper sa lèvres inferieures. Elle colla ses mains sur son torse. Ce fut un baisé doux et à la fois électrisant. Elle crut qu'il allait arrêter là mais non, il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et la mit derrière la nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus. Son autre main descendant le long de ses bras pour l'attraper par la hanche et la serrer contre lui. Elle sentit le bout de sa langue effleurer ses lèvres. Sam comprit tout de suite et l'invita à approfondir son baisé. Il fut plus passionné. Jack laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Sam. Oh, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. C'était enfin leur premier baisé. Jack n'arrivait pas à arrêter, mais il fallait bien qu'il se contrôle avant de finir par se ridiculiser dans le parc ou que quelqu'un ne finisse par appeler la police. Il s'écarta légèrement mais Sam attrapa son visage de ses deux mains comme il l'avait fait avant et relança l'assaut. Bon sang, ce baisé ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait imaginé sur le Prométhée. Sauf que cette foi-ci, il était vrai et qu'il était en train de la rendre saoule de lui. Ils finirent par se reculer et se fixer._

J: Hum..euh... on devait faire quoi déjà?

 _Elle rit, se cachant dans son torse. Elle glissa sa main sur son torse et la posa dans la sienne._

S: Je crois qu'on allait mangé.

J: Ah! C'est ça! Ca m'a ouvert l'appétit

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil laissant planer le doute sur quel type d'appétit il parlait. Et il se retourna comme si de rien n'était vers le restaurant, attirant Sam avec lui._

J: J'espère qu'ils nous ont gardé la table...

S: J'ai prévenu avant de sortir.

 _Il lui lâcha la main et posa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la coller contre lui._

J: Toujours aussi prévenante.

 _Ils rentrèrent et finirent enfin par manger sans être interrompu cette fois ci. Sam n'avait pas trop mangé. Impossible d'avaler, elle avait l'estomac noué. Non pas qu'elle était nerveuse non, mais cette fois c'était le bonheur et l'excitation d'être avec lui qui l'empêchait d'avaler correctement. Elle sourit en le voyant finir son dessert. Lui en revanche, n'avait rien perdu de son appétit d'ogre._

J: Un café?

S: Vu mon état, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

 _Il_ _attrapa sa main et lui lança un sourire taquin._

J: Alors Docteur Carter, est-ce que ce bon vieux général vous ferez des choses par hasard?

 _La serveuse vint les interrompre._

Serv: Général O'neill?

 _Sam fronça les sourcils. Comment le connaissait-elle? Elle vit Jack faire la même grimace._

J: Oui?

Serv: Nous venons de recevoir un coup de fil pour vous. Apparemment c'est urgent.

S: C'est une blague?

Ser: Non, madame. On m'a demandé de prévenir Mons...le général qu'il devait répondre.

 _Jack se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et index en soupirant. Comment l'avait-on retrouvé? Il posa sa serviette et se leva furieux._

J: Je reviens. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ça va être sa fête.

 _La serveuse se retourna pour montrer à Jack le téléphone au fond de la salle. Elle se retourna vers Sam en lui adressant un "désolé". Carter savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient laissé leur téléphone chez eux pour être sûr de ne pas être importuné, mais visiblement cela ne suffisait pas. Elle resta dix minutes seule à la table, observant de loin Jack qui semblait s'énerver contre son interlocuteur. Elle le vit raccrocher brusquement, il revint._

J: Devinez qui viens nous casser les pieds une fois de plus?

S: Au hasard... les amis de papa?

J: Bingo! Dites-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste encore?

S: La place de parking, le fauteuil?

 _Elle se leva voyant qu'il récupérait sa veste._

J: Je vais payé et je vous ramène. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir retourner à la base.

 _Elle enfila son gilet._

S: Cette fois, on aura au moins pu finir le repas.

J: Je crois qu'on va éviter les restaurants pour les prochaines fois...

 _Il se dirigèrent vers la sortie et la voiture de Jack._

S: Vous m'aviez promis quelques jours dans le Minnesota il me semble?

J: Mais j'y compte bien!

 _Pendant que Jack conduisait, Sam mit sa main derrière sa nuque, lui caressant la base de ses cheveux. Il se raidit._

S: Ca vous gênes?

J: Non... juste que la façon dont vous le faites... comment dire.

S: Je vous écoute.

 _Elle sourit le voyant mal à l'aise. Il vit qu'elle se moquait de lui, alors il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et entreprit de la caresser en remontant dangereusement sa robe. Elle enleva aussitôt sa main._

S: Ok, j'ai compris.

 _Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Mais Sam retourna sur sa nuque, inexorablement attirée par la douceur de ses cheveux courts. Jack sourit et se laissa faire. Il adorait ça. Il s'arrêta au dernier feu rouge avant sa maison. Il se retourna vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Jack grogna à nouveau. Soudain il entendit un klaxon derrière lui._

J: Oh ça va! On peux même plus s'embrasser tranquillement sur cette planète, c'est pas possible!

 _Il se remit au volant et accéléra. Sam sourit. Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Il gara son pick up, et ils descendirent du véhicule. Un fois devant l'entrée Sam fouilla dans son sac pour les clefs. Puis elle lui dit_

S: Un café?

 _Elle se retourna pour le regarder._

J: J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps.

 _Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Jack l'attrapa par les hanches et la colla contre la porte d'entrée. Elle lâcha son sac à main et mit ses bras autour de lui, une main dans sa nuque, l'autre lui caressant le dos. Jack mit ses mains contre le porte, de chaque côté de Sam, évitant de la toucher pour ne pas s'enflammer. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Jack se collant un peu plus contre elle, faisant monter le désir en eux. Puis il s'arrêta, la respiration devenue haletante. Mais il alla poser quelques baisés dans son cou._

J: Il vaux mieux que je parte vite... sinon je ne vais plus y arriver.

 _Elle lui caressa les cheveux, appréciant ses lèvres dans son cou._

S: C'est bien dommage.

J: Je vais devoir prendre une douche froide à cause de toi.

 _Elle frissonna de l'entendre la tutoyer. Un nouveau passage venait d'être franchit. Elle avait tellement envie de l'attirer chez elle. Mais encore une fois il fallait qu'il parte._

S: On aura au moins réussit à arriver jusque devant la porte. La prochaine fois peut-être on arrivera plus loin.

J: La prochaine fois, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Maintenant que j'ai gouté à ça _(il l'embrassa)_ j'ai envie de plus...

S: Moi aussi.

 _Il se décolla d'elle à contre cœur._

J: Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

S: Vas-y...

 _Elle l'embrassa à son tour._

J: Je suis parti...

 _Il retourna sur ses lèvres._

S: Hummmm.

J: Tu as un sceau d'eau?

 _Elle se mit à rire. Elle le poussa délicatement pour qu'il recule._

S: Allez, file!

J: On se voit demain?

 _Il revint l'embrasser._

J: Rho mon dieu je ne vais pas y arriver.

S: Jack! Bien que j'aimerai que tu restes plus, tu devrais vraiment y aller. Au risque de rendre ... qui tu sais, pénible.

J: Je m'en fou, je serai plus pénible qu'eux... Allez, j'y vais.

 _Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se retourna vers son vehicule. Sam le regarda parti, définitivement frustrée. Elle soupira. Jack disparu sur la route. Elle attrapa ses clefs, ouvrit la porte et posa tout prés de la porte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se tapota les lèvres avec ses doigts. Sentant encore les lèvres de Jack sur elle. Elle alla à la cuisine se chercher à boire quand elle entendit son portable biper. Elle alla le chercher et sourit quand elle vit l'expéditeur du sms._

 ***je suis à 2 doigts de faire demi-tour... tu me manques déjà***

 _Elle sourit de plus belle. Jack était en train de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait. Et ça ne faisait même pas 2h qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baisés. C'était sur, elle n'était pas prête de trouver le sommeil, vu l'état euphorique dans lequel elle était. Elle lui répondit_

 ***C'est pas bien d'envoyer un message en conduisant!... moi aussi***

 _Vivement demain, ce dit-elle. Elle languissait la prochaine étape de leur relation et elle espérait que ce serai pour bientôt. Elle savait que Jack ferait tout pour qu'il se voit, et puis il lui avait promis quelques jours dans son chalet..._

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **AN: Jack et Sam vont-ils arriver à aller plus loin?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochain chapitre bientôt. Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me motivent un peu plus chaque jours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai bloqué sur un passage! Je ne suis pas super douée pour les descriptions alors parfois c'est compliqué pour moi. J'aime les dialogues.**

 **J'espere que cette suite un peu plus longue que d'habitude, vous plaira. Laissez moi vos commentaires, je les adores! Sachez chers amis Guest,( à qui je ne peux malheureusement aps répondre) que vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire :) Merci encore à toutes et à tous!**

 _C'était au moins la centième fois que Sam regardait son réveil : 2h40. Non, décidément l'heure n'avançait pas vite et surtout le sommeil n'arrivait pas. Cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'elle avait tout essayé la verveine, la lecture et même la chaine de pêche. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, son esprit ne faisait qu'une chose pensait à LUI ! Il fallait le dire aussi, ils s'étaient un petit peu trop laissé aller par texto avant d'aller se coucher. Leurs petits mots commençant simplement par des banalités et autres gentillesses, du style « comment c'est passé ta fin de soirée ? », « pas eu le temps de manger » et puis est arrivé celui qui a tout déclenché. Le sms de Sam : « je vais à la douche ». Pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé ça, elle ne savait pas. Peut être pour faire comme tout ces gens normaux qui se racontent leur moindre faits et gestes pour avoir l'impression d'être plus prés l'un de l'autre._

 _Elle reprit son portable et se mit à relire leurs conversation par message:_

 *** Je vais à la douche***

 *** Je peux venir ? )***

 ***Oo***

 *** C'est quoi ces O ?***

 ***lol, un bonhomme surpris/choqué***

 ***Et lol ?***

 *** Ca signifie que je ris***

 *** Vous passez trop de temps avec Cassie ! Vous me prenez pour un de ces ados boutonneux ou quoi ?***

 *** Je suis de nouveau « Vous » ?***

 ***…. C'est tes sms, ça me perturbe ! J'ai pas l'habitude. Et puis comment tu fais pour répondre aussi vite ?***

 *** Passer des soirées à faire ça avec Cassie ou Daniel ça aide***

 ***Daniel ?***

 ***SI tu répondais à ses messages tu saurais** *****

 *** Bon, je peux venir alors sous cette douche ?***

 ***Viens.***

 _Elle sourit parce qu'elle était parti se laver sans un autre message et fut surprise de trouver ensuite 5 sms._

 ***Tentatrice !***

 ***Je pourrais te frotter le dos…***

 *** En plus ta douche est juste impeccable pour… se faire frotter le dos…***

 *** Sam ?***

 *** Grrrrr, et là, je sais que tu es sous l'eau, en train de te savonner…. Et tu me laisses tout seul…***

 _Lorsqu'elle avait lu ses messages, elle ne put empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de chaleur et de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Et le fait de les relire ranima l'étincelle qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Elle avait essayé de calmer un peu le jeu, ne voulant pas que les choses dérapent._

 *** Me revoilà. Alors on s'affole pour une douche ? :p***

 ***douche=corps nu. Besoin d'une autre explication ?** *****

 *** Forcement…***

 ***Je suis un adepte de la douche à deux. Question pratique et économie bien sûr :p ***

 ***Evidement. Il ne faudrait surtout pas faire de gaspillage… Je ne suis pas contre. ) ***

 ***Du coup c'est moi qui vais prendre une douche…froide…***

 ***Je peux venir ? :D***

 ***Chiche !***

 ***Si je n'étais pas déjà sous la couette, je crois bien que je serais déjà chez toi***

 _Et là, elle avait dû attendre un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il reprenne la discussion._

 ***Voilà, tout propre, tout beau ! Sous la couette ? Nue j'espère ?***

 _Et à nouveau elle ressentit cette bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle fut surprise par la provocation de Jack, mais devait avouer qu'elle aimait ça._

 *** C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir ) ***

 ***Une photo ?***

 *** Tu es sur que tu n'es plus un ado ? J'ai un doute là….lol***

 ***Soirée longue au bureau…ça m'excuse ?***

 _Et ils étaient reparti dans les banalités pour éviter de se laisser trop aller. Jack avait fini par lui souhaiter bonne nuit, étant complètement vidé par la soirée qu'il avait passé avec les Tok'ra à parlementer, s'énerver._

 _Mais voilà, maintenant, en plus du début de soirée qu'elle avait passer avec lui, ses messages l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle éteignit finalement son portable et se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit en essayant de trouver le sommeil._

 **Lendemain matin, SGC :**

D : Café Sam ?

S : _(baillant)_ Volontier.

 _Daniel lui apporta un mug de café et s'installa devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

D : Alors, nuit agitée on dirait ?

 _Devant le regard lourd de sens de Daniel, Sam ne put que sourire._

S : Si seulement Daniel !

D : Jack n'est pas responsable de cette mine affreuse ?

S : Je vous remercie Daniel ! C'est charmant de bon matin.

D : Hey, quand c'est moi, personne ne me loupe alors, c'est de bonne guerre !

S : C'est vrai… Je n'ai dû dormir en tout et pour tout que 2 heures…

D : Si ce n'est pas Jack alors, qu'est ce qui vous a empêché de dormir ?

 _Sam n'avait pas réellement envie d'avouer à Daniel, que comme une adolescente, elle avait été tellement excité d'avoir passé la soirée avec lui, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Jack fit son entrée. Daniel le regarda se diriger vers le café et fronça les sourcils._

D : Oula…. Danger à 8 heures… Jack a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je vous laisse.

 _Il attrapa sa tasse et lança un « bonne chance » à Sam avant de s'enfuir de la table, la laissant rire seule. Elle se retourna pour voir Jack, et effectivement il avait sa mine des mauvais jours. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il s'installa au fond du mess sans même voir qu'elle était à plusieurs table devant lui. Il s'installa et attrapa son téléphone. Sam le regarda faire un instant, curieuse et jaugeant son degré de mauvaise tête. Elle le vit taper frénétiquement sur son portable et le poser sur la table sans plus de cérémonie. Elle entendit rapidement le sien biper. Il venait de lui écrire._

 ***Tu connais un bon marabout ?***

 _Elle sourit._

 ***Pourquoi ? et bonjour à toi aussi** *****

 *** Bonjour, désolé. Mauvais poils.***

 ***Je vois ça. Tu devrais arrêter de froncer tes sourcils comme ça, tu vas accentuer ta ride :p***

 _Elle le vit froncer encore plus les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et soudain il leva la tête. Cherchant du regard si elle était là. Quand il la vit, elle lui fit un sourire en lui renvoyant un message._

 ***Je peux venir ou c'est trop dangereux ?**

 _Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et lui faire signe de venir. Elle attrapa sa tasse et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle était un peu gênée, parce qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de l'attitude à adopter au SGC. Alors elle choisit la prudence et ne fit rien._

S : Mal dormi ?

J : Pas assez. Et toi ?

 _Elle lui sourit, tentant de le faire se détendre._

S : Pas mieux.

 _Elle but une gorgée de café, en le scrutant. Il ne cessait de jouer avec sa tasse, visiblement très ennuyé par quelque chose._

S : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _Il soupira et se frotta le visage. Sam grimaça, ces deux gestes là déclaraient clairement qu'un problème était survenu et que ça le minait._

J : Je dois partir pour Washington et pour 2 jours…

 _Sam laissa échapper un soupir à son tour, et cela suffit à déclencher chez Jack un rapprochement. Il attrapa sa main et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, effleurant chaque phalanges avec son pouce. Il la regarda._

J : Je suis désolé. Je n'ai absolument pas le choix, ça vient du président.

S : Tu pars quand ?

J : Dans une heure et demi.

S : Tu sais pour quoi ?

J : Non. Et franchement, j'en n'ai rien à cirer. Du coup j'ai comme qui dirai, posé un ultimatum.

 _Sam fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête, se demandant quelle ânerie il avait bien pu encore faire._

S : De quel genre ?

J : J'ai menacé de tout laisser tomber si on ne m'accordait pas 4 jours de congés juste après ça.

 _Elle ricana et rebut son café, pressant un peu la main de Jack en signe de compréhension._

J : J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se voyait plus avant tout ça et ça me fou en rogne…

S : Je vois ça.

J : Je suis le seul ?

S : Evidement que non. Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ?

 _Il lâcha soudainement sa main. Avala son café d'une traite et posa lourdement la tasse sur la table._

J : Tu as _(il regarda sa montre)_ exactement une heure, pour déposer sur mon bureau une autorisation de congé pour 4 jours à partir d'après demain !

S : Tu es sûr qu'entre temps tu ne vas pas me laisser encore en plan ?

J : Je te jure que le premier qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin, je le fais sauter.

 _Elle rit. Il était décidé et il ne fallait pas le contredire. De toute façon elle était plus que ravie de passer du temps avec lui. Il se leva._

J : Prends un billet pour Minneapolis, avec une arrivée dans la matinée. Je m'arrangerai pour venir te chercher à l'aéroport et après à nous 4 jours coupés complètement du monde.

S : Tu m'emmènes dans ton chalet ?

J : Je te kidnappe s'il le faut ! Et interdiction de prendre n'importe quel moyen de communication. Pas de téléphone, d'ordinateur, de radio, de télégraphe, ni même d'enveloppe et de timbre. Et pas la peine de penser aux pigeons voyageurs!

 _Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il voulait enfin l'emmener dans son entre. La saint graal pratiquement. Et pour leur première fois en plus. Si il n'y avait pas eu tout ces contretemps elle aurait surement pris Jack pour un romantique. Mais elle devait l'avouer, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle se posait la question, remarquant quelques marques par ci par là. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru comme ça. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres pour ne pas trop attirer le regard. Elle le regarda, il avait déjà l'air de meilleure humeur._

J : Des remarques, des suggestions ?

S : Tout est limpide ! Tu aura mon autorisation d'ici 10 minutes.

 _Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre._

J : Parfait !

 _Puis il se pencha à son oreille, chuchotant pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre._

J : Et pas besoin de prendre des tonnes de vêtements. J'ai une douche et une couette et je suis sûr que ça nous suffira.

 _Il se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sourit quand il lut le trouble que sa petite phrase avait crée. Oui, définitivement de meilleure humeur._

 _Sam fonça faire sa demande d'autorisation, et une fois faite, alla la déposer sur son bureau. Il était déjà parti. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne le verrait pas pendant deux jours. Il avait raison, depuis qu'on leur avait donner la possibilité de vivre sereinement leur amour, ils se voyaient encore moins qu'avant. Et ça finissait par l'agacer aussi. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre en pensant à ce qui l'attendait._

 _Les deux jours venaient de passer, et Sam avait eu très peu de nouvelles de Jack. Quelques sms par ci par là mais rien qui ne lui laisse entendre que tout allait bien ou que ça n'allait pas d'ailleurs. Elle s'inquiéta. Cette matinée était sans fin. Elle regardait tour à tour sa montre et l'horloge de son laboratoire pour être sûre de ne pas rater son avion. Seulement voilà, il semblait que quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps. Encore deux heures à attendre. Daniel passa l'encadrement de la porte._

D: Vous venez déjeuner?

S: Non merci, Daniel.

 _Il s'approcha, lui donna un coup de d'épaule sur la sienne en souriant. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ça quand il voulait la taquiner._

D: Impatiente?

S: Un peu anxieuse.

 _Daniel attrapa ses lunettes et entreprit de les nettoyer avec son tee-shirt._

D: Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous en faire Sam. On dirai que vous n'avez jamais passer de temps que tous les deux. Ca vous fait si peur que ça?

S: Evidement que non, ce n'est pas ça. Je m'inquiète pour sa visite à Washington. Il part deux jours, on ne lui dit pas de quoi il s'agit et il n'a rien voulu me dire.

D: Ah.

 _Il remit ses lunettes._

S: Voilà, ah! Et le pire, c'est que le peu de fois où je l'ai eu, il était... bizarre. Alors du coup...

D: Vous vous montez un scenario, je me trompe?

S: Je suis sure qu'il se passe quelque chose parce...

D: ( _l'interrompant_ ) Sam...avant de tirer je ne sais quelle conclusion, attendez de le voir au moins. L'attitude de Jack est toujours plus parlante que ce qu'il raconte.

S: Je sais Daniel.

 _Elle soupira._

D: C'était quoi ce soupir?

S: Rien.

D: Il y a autre chose?

S: C'est juste que... J'en sais rien. Ca fait plus de deux semaines qu'on essaye de passer du temps ensemble et chaque fois...

D: On vous interrompt.

 _Elle le regarda étrangement._

S: Comment vous le savez?

D: Jack m'en a parlé.

S: oh.

D: Enfin, c'est faux. Je l'ai forcé à me parler parce qu'il n'a pas arrêter de râler l'autre jour, enfin plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

 _Elle sourit en l'imaginant. C'était tout lui._

D: C'est bien pour ça que vous allez passer 4 jours dans le Minnesota, non?

S: Je m'attends à recevoir un message qui me dira que c'est annulé, vous savez?

D: Ne vous en faites pas. Il est tellement heureux de pouvoir vous emmener là bas, que je sais qu'il fera tout pour ne pas annuler.

S: Merci Daniel.

D: Pourquoi?

S: Vous êtes toujours là pour me remonter le moral quand j'en ai besoin.

D: Bah, c'est ça les amis non?

 _Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Daniel était un homme exceptionnel. Un ami pour tous, il avait su être là pour Sam quand Janet avait disparu. Tout comme elle avait été là pour lui. Ils se confiaient de plus en plus, l'un à l'autre. Et ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui, qu'il en soit conscient ou pas, c'était cette faculté à déchiffrer tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Les épreuves qu'SG1 avaient traversé les avaient tellement rapproché. Ils se connaissaient tous par cœur. Même Teal'c était capable de déchiffrer n'importe quel geste, mot des uns et des autres. Et eux-mêmes avaient appris à lire dans le jaffa. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'archéologue._

S: Vous ferez en sorte que rien n'arrive ici?

D: Teal'c et moi avons décidé de zatter quiconque oserai essayer de vous contacter.

S: Vous êtes un amour Daniel!

D: Ouai, dommage qu'il n'y ai que vous qui en soyez consciente.

 _Elle lança un regard à l'horloge, il allait falloir qu'elle parte. Elle rassembla ses affaires._

S: Jaloux?

D: Je dois avouer que oui... Enfin, je ne suis pas jaloux de Jack hein? Non, je veux dire, quand je vous vois tous les deux, vous avez l'air si heureux... Ca fait tellement longtemps...

 _Sam attrapa la main de Daniel et la serra en signe de compassion. Elle connaissait la vie sentimentale de son ami et combien il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais essayé quelque chose avec Janet, pour qui il commençait à avoir des sentiments._

S: Avec toutes les femmes que vous aguicher sans cesse, je ne doute pas que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un de bien Daniel. Vous le méritez.

D: Que j'aguiche? Sam, vous commencez à parler comme Jack...

 _Ils se mirent à rire et c'est à ce moment là que Sam reçut un sms. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Daniel priant pour que Sam n'ai pas eu raison. Elle attrapa son portable nerveusement._

S: C'est Jack.

 _Daniel observa le visage de Sam, cherchant un signe quelconque. Puis il souffla de soulagement en voyant un sourire s'afficher._

S: Il est arrivé au chalet.

 _Il lui caressa le bras amicalement._

D: Bien, vous voyez?!

S: Merci Daniel.

D: Bon et bien, bonnes vacances alors.

S: Oui, merci.

D: Soyez prudente quand même, il n'est plus tout jeune... Vous avez prévu un défibrillateur au cas où?

S: Daniel!

D: Quoi c'est vrai? Si vous saviez le nombre d'hommes âgés qui font un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'amour, vous seriez surprise!

 _Elle le frappa au bras._

S: Ca va pas non?! Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est ce qu'on va faire.

 _Il plissa les yeux._

D: 4 jours, seuls? Grrr, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être à la place de Jack!

 _Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, presque choquée par la déclaration de son ami._

D: Quoi? Oui, ok, j'admets, je suis un peu en manque là! Alors s'il vous plait, allez vous en et profites-en! Y'en aura au moins 2 sur 4 qui seront content.

 _Elle rit._

S: Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du coup?

D: Teal'c et moi, en homme célibataire que nous sommes, avons prévu du sport, vidéos et bars. La routine quoi.

 _Elle posa à nouveau un baiser sur sa joue, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie._

S: Amusez-vous bien Daniel et soyez sage!

D: Vous aussi. Bonjour à Jack et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit!

 _Une heure plus tard, elle était à l'aéroport avec cette impression encore que le temps coulait au ralenti. Elle embarqua enfin et envoya un dernier message à Jack lui signalant qu'elle allait décoller._

 _De son côté Jack était déjà en route. Il lui fallait une bonne heure pour descendre la chercher. Il avait passé sa matinée à préparer le chalet. Il devait l'admettre il était un peu nerveux. D'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait là, parce qu'ils allaient enfin passer 4 jours plein seuls, que forcement arriverait ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire depuis le début de leur relation. Et ensuite, il devait lui annoncer ce qu'il avait appris à Washington. Il ne savait toujours pas si il devait le lui dire d'emblé ou attendre la fin du séjour pour être sûr que ça ne gâcherai rien. Il savait qu'ils se disputeraient probablement, vu les implications._

 _Il était maintenant à l'aéroport, surveillant la porte, la cherchant du regard. Il avait un coup les mains dans les poches, l'autre il croisait ses bras sur son torse. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il arrête, il se rendait nerveux tout seul. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer les premiers passagers._

 _Sam se faufila dans le couloir, cherchant à sortir au plus vite. Elle arriva devant la sortie. Il était là. Et dès qu'il la vit un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Sourire qui s'installa sur le sien également. Son cœur s'emballa, réalisant combien il lui avait manqué. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Dès qu'elle fut devant lui, il l'attrapa par les hanches mais ce fut elle qui l'embrassa en premier. Un baiser simple, doux, mais qui leur fit du bien à tous les deux._

S: Coucou.

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

J: Salut. Comment a été ton vol?

 _Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas sourire._

S: Un peu long... et toi?

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui lâcha les hanches, pour attraper sa main et la diriger vers la bagagerie._

J: D'ordinaire le trajet est plutôt sympa, mais là...va savoir, j'ai eu droit à tous les papis et mamies de sortie! Les camions, j'ai même eu droit à un troupeau à 20 km de chez moi.

 _Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule en avançant. Soudain elle réalisa la normalité de leurs gestes. Ils étaient là, dans un aéroport, comme un couple ordinaire, se retrouvant de façon ordinaire. Sa main dans la sienne. Il y a quelques années en arrière, si quelqu'un lui avait raconté cette scène, elle aurait pris la personne pour folle. Elle se sentait tellement bien à cet instant précis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tapis, attendant le sac de Sam. Il la retourna vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras._

J: Tu m'a manqué, tu sais?

S: Toi aussi. Alors, Washington?

 _Elle vit son regard changer l'espace de deux secondes. Quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas n'aurait rien vu. Mais elle, elle savait. Ce changement imperceptible ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Puis il se recomposa un regard tendre._

J: Hammond te passe le bonjour.

S: Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai?

 _Il posa sa tête dans le cou de Sam et le lui mordilla. Elle en frissonna._

S: Hummmm. Jack?

J: On aura le temps d'en parler.

 _Elle sut qu'il ne dirai rien, qu'il le ferai éventuellement quand lui aurait décidé que c'est le bon moment. Elle essaya de mettre de côté sa crainte et de profiter de leur moment à deux. Ils avaient pris la route et s'étaient arrêtés prendre leur repas dans un petit restaurant. Jack fut surpris de la facilité qu'ils avaient à être des gens normaux. C'était quelque chose qui leur était étranger._

 _30 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port. Jack se gara, jetant un œil à la réaction de Sam. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais il se sentait crispé. Il avait envie qu'elle aime cet endroit autant que lui. Qu'elle puisse lui demander d'y venir le plus possible. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle descendit du véhicule, et la première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'inspirer profondément._

S: Hummm.

J: Tout va bien?

S: Oui, cette odeur... j'adore. La sève de pin. C'est étrange quand j'y pense, on a visité pas mal de...forêt et aucune n'avait cette odeur particulière.

 _Jack attrapa le sac de Sam dans le coffre, et s'approcha d'elle pour la guider vers l'entrée._

J: C'est parce que c'est spécial ici.

S: C'est magnifique Jack.

J: Je te l'avais dit.

 _Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Elle scruta machinalement les alentours. Tout était simple, une décoration sobre. Elle fut surprise par la clarté des pièces, malgré les arbres tout autour de la maison. Mais le soleil tapait dans les fenêtres en face du lac. Elle s'approcha de la terrasse et sortit. Elle se figea devant la plénitude des lieux. Ce lac, ces arbres, ces odeurs de sous bois et de sève, le chant des oiseaux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue. Elle sourit quand les bras de Jack vinrent l'entourer, et qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se perdre dans son cou._

J: Alors? Pas trop déçu pour l'instant?

S: Non, c'est très prometteur.

J: Bienvenue dans mon paradis.

 _Ils sursautèrent en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir. Sam se retourna pour dévisager Jack, comme si le bruit de la sonnette était un son extraterrestre._

S: Je croyais que c'était un endroit pommé?

J: Je te jure que si c'est Daniel, je le noie.

?: Jack?

 _Le général sourit._

?: Jack bordel! C'est Matt. Ouvre!

J: _(criant_ ) Ca va, j'arrive!

 _Il partit ouvrir à l'intrus. Sam resta devant l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre et vit le Matt en question rentrer. Elle crut voir un ours. Un type, la quarantaine, qui devait probablement aimer la bière au vu de la taille de son ventre. Une casquette vissé sur la tête, une barbe assez longue. Le cliché du bucheron._

M: Hey, je t'ai vu ramener une gonzesse! Elle avait l'air canon. Tu me la présente?

 _Jack lui donna une gifle derrière la tête._

J: Du calme ok! D'abord, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire "gonzesse". Si tu veux t'en trouver une, arrête avec ça. Et après, ce canon est avec moi, alors tu fermes la bouche et tu es poli. Et surtout, tu ne restes pas!

M: Ouai t'inquiète j'ai compris, vous avez des trucs à faire! Veinard.

 _Sam décida de rentrer pour couper court leur discussion._

S: Bonjour.

 _Matt s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, enleva sa casquette et tendit la main à Carter._

M: Bonjour Madame. Je suis Matt, le garde forestier.

S: Oh. Enchantée, Sam.

 _La poignée de main brusque ne surprit pas Carter. Jack força Matt à lâcher prise, il lui attrapa le bras pour le diriger vers la sortie._

J: Bien, tu as dit bonjour, je suis content de t'avoir vu, maintenant je crois que tu as des choses à faire non?

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous l'amusement de Sam qui en profita pour aller chercher ses affaires. Jack était dehors devant sa porte._

J: Je te préviens, si tu te pointes encore dans les 4 jours à venir, tu finira sous un rondin.

M: t'inquiètes, j'ai capté. J'ai vu ta voiture et la gonz... femme. Et je voulais juste te dire bonjour et de faire gaffe sur le trajet vers la cabane, ils vont tomber les arbres morts demain surement. Donc va pas abimer ta zoulette.

 _Jack roula des yeux et secoua la tête._

J: Zoulette? D'où tu sors ça?

M: Bah en fait...

J: Non mais je ne veux pas savoir. Merci pour l'info et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma _(il marqua des doigts les guillemets) "_ zoulette", m'attend.

 _Matt tourna les talons en lui faisant un au revoir de la main. Jack ferma la porte et soupira. Il se dirigea vers le salon._

J: Je suis désolé pour ce... Sam?

 _Elle avait disparu. Il l'appela à nouveau et rien. Elle devait être dehors. Il prit deux bières au frigo et entreprit de sortir._

J: Je vois qu'on apprécie le grand...

 _Il se figea une fois dehors. Sam était au bord du lac, en bikini._

J: Air.

 _Elle se retourna et se retint de rire en le voyant._

S: Quoi?

J: Tu fais quoi?

S: Je vais passer la tondeuse, ça ne se voit pas? ( _elle secoua la tête_ ) Un maillot de bain et tu perds ta langue?

 _Et sans plus attendre elle plongea dans le lac. Jack eu un frisson en pensant à la surprise qu'elle aurait en se rendant compte de la température de l'eau. Elle émergea, et replaça ses cheveux en arrière. Il s'approcha du bord cherchant à se reprendre._

J: Pas trop froide?

S: On a connu pire. Il fait chaud, j'en profite.

J: C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._

S: Tu viens?

J: Je préfère profiter de la vue.

 _Elle chercha à lui envoyer de l'eau. Il recula pour esquiver._

S: trouillard!

 _Il s'assit au bord du lac et décapsula sa bière, l'observant nager, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il réalisa qu'enfin elle était là. Qu'enfin, ils allaient pouvoir passer du temps en étant Sam et Jack, qu'ils allaient pouvoir se découvrir autrement et enfin être ceux qu'ils avaient refoulé depuis toutes ces années. Il avait conscience que ça ne serai pas facile, que ça demanderait surement des sacrifices. Soudain il se souvint de ce qu'il devait lui annoncer. Il se passa la main sur sa mâchoire, sentant les poils de sa barbe en train de pousser. Il fallait qu'il chasse cette histoire de Washington de sa tête pour au moins aujourd'hui. Il lui en parlerait demain._

 _Sam commençait à avoir froid. Elle se rapprocha du bord en nageant et en observant Jack. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et le geste qu'il fit, lui laissa à nouveau penser que quelque chose le perturbait. Puis aussi vite que c'était venu, il s'était repris, sirotant sa bière et lui lançant des sourires ravageurs. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur sa silhouette. Elle aimait chaque centimètre de son corps, son attitude nonchalante, sa façon de se tenir de façon virile, ce sourire dont elle ne se passerait plus jamais, et ce regard. Celui qui la faisait fondre, qui la faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle sourit, oui, elle l'aimait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était au bord, et tendit la main à Jack._

S: Tu m'aides à sortir?

 _Il se leva._

J: Trop facile ça Carter! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir aussi facilement?

 _Elle rit. Il la connaissait bien._

S: Tant pis. Je t'aurai autrement.

 _Elle sortit de l'eau à la force de ses bras. Il observa chacun de ses muscles se tendre pour soulever son corps hors de l'eau. L'armée l'avait bien conservé pour son âge. Une fois encore il resta à la contempler sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Quand quelque chose attira encore plus son attention. Sam vit immédiatement un sourire débile s'afficher sur son visage. Elle attrapa sa serviette._

J: On dirait qu'elle était fraîche finalement.

 _Elle suivit son regard qui s'était posé sur sa poitrine. Elle colla sa serviette immédiatement contre elle._

S: Jack!

J: Quoi? _(il souleva les épaules_ ) Je ne fais que constater.

 _Elle laissa tomber sa serviette, le faisant ravaler son sourire. Et elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et se colla contre son corps. Elle était trempée._

J: Sam! _(Il essaya de se détacher d'elle mais elle l'en empêcha.)_ Bon sang, tu es glacée!

S: Tu ne voulais pas vérifier?

J: Si mais là... Je vais être mouillé maintenant.

 _Elle captura sa bouche et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, il se raidit d'un coup._

J: Oh la vache!

S: Tu avais l'air d'avoir chaud.

J: Ca va mieux merci!

 _Elle déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres et se décolla de lui. Elle attrapa sa serviette et se dirigea vers la maison._

S: Tu n'es qu'un petit joueur!

 _Elle rentra et commença à se sécher. Se surprenant de son attitude envers lui. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait remarqué qu'ils aiment se taquiner. C'était à celui qui ferait craquer l'autre le plus vite. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle y arrivait relativement facilement. Elle se dirigea vers son sac pour attraper ses affaires quand elle sentit des mains puissantes l'attraper par la taille, la tourner et la plaquer contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jack l'embrassa fougueusement. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit immédiatement la chaleur qu'il dégagait, faisant monter en elle la même chaleur._

 _Il laissa ses mains se promener le long du corps de Sam, la faisant frissonner. Il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et lui fit incliner la tête de façon à avoir accès à son cou. Leur respiration s'accéléra. Il descendit une main le long de sa hanche, tandis que l'autre était sur sa joue. Son pouce caressait ses lèvres, pendant qu'il mordillait son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et elle le sentit se coller d'avantage contre elle._

 _Elle passa à nouveau ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Cette fois ses mains c'étaient très nettement réchauffés. Elle sentit les muscles de son dos tendu, sa peau chaude. Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur le pouce de Jack, qui revint brutalement l'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains sous son pantalon cherchant à attraper son fessier et le rapprocher d'elle. Il grogna et fini par se détacher d'elle, la respiration rapide. Et quand elle vit son regard plein de désir, elle eut un frisson, celui là, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il était intense. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Et il reprit ses caresses avec son pouce sur sa bouche._

J: Désolé.

 _Elle fronça les sourcils._

S: Pour?

 _Il l'embrassa avec plus de douceur et de tendresse, puis s'écarta à nouveau._

J: J'ai été un peu brute...mais, ça été plus fort que moi.

 _Elle sourit._

S: Je ne suis pas contre.

 _Il sourit à son tour, reprenant une respiration presque normale. Il faisait monter et descendre le bout de ses doigts le long de la hanche de Sam. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard._

J: Si tu veux que ça dure il vaut mieux que je me calme... toutes ces années de frustrations ne m'ont pas fait que du bien...

 _Elle passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste tendre. Elle sentit la rugosité de sa barbe naissante sous ses mains. Elle se surprit à aimer ça. Elle l'embrassa._

S: On est deux, ne t'en fais pas. Si je m'écoutais, je te sauterai dessus.

 _Il se recula pour mieux l'observer._

J: Tigresse?

 _Elle rit et se cacha dans son cou. Il lui attrapa la main et la dirigea vers la chambre, estimant qu'ils avaient trop attendu et qu'il était maintenant tant qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieure. La voir en bikini, voir sa peau ruisselante, avait eu raison de lui. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et se plaça devant elle, attrapant encore son visage entre ses deux mains. Il déposa des baisers de ci de la son visage, puis sur ses lèvres._

J: J'ai envie d'aller doucement...

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis s'arrêta, retournant dans son cou._

J: Mais je ne te promets pas d'y arriver...

 _Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Et ne savait pas quoi lui dire parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il se laisse aller comme ça. Et qu'elle avait chaud... Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi à trouver le bouton off de son esprit. Qu'elle ne faisait que ressentir plutôt que de rationnaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Chose que personne n'avait encore réussi à faire. Lui, il avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Celui de la faire sourire quand elle n'y arrivait plus, lui donner espoir quand il n'y en avait plus, la faire frissonner quand elle pensait tout contrôler, lui faire ressentir quand elle croyait ne savoir qu'intellectualiser. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Alors elle se laissa aller contre lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionnée, sensuel et doux._

 _Jack saisit le moment et se laissa aussi aller aux sensations qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. Il sentit ses mains soulever son tee-shirt. Il leva les bras pour l'aider à ôter le rempart qui l'empêchait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et immédiatement il se colla contre elle. Sentant le contraste entre son maillot encore humide et frais et sa peau bouillante contre la sienne. Pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, il entreprit de détacher le haut de Sam, passant d'abord sa main dans ses cheveux et puis la laissant retomber sur sa nuque pour dénouer le tissu. Leur respiration venait à nouveau de s'accélérer. Ils en oubliaient presque de respirer normalement. Quand son haut tomba au sol, Jack se colla contre elle et grogna de satisfaction quand il sentit son corps contre lui. Il fit tourner Sam pour l'emmener plus près du lit, et l'attrapa par la hanche pour l'allonger sans se détacher d'elle. Ils remontèrent plus au centre du lit ensemble. Sam passa sa main dans la nuque de Jack, décolla ses lèvres des siennes et entreprit de s'attaquer à son cou. Il baissa la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Un coup de chaleur revint la frapper quand elle l'entendit gémir sous sa torture. Et elle se rendit compte que ça la rendait folle. Leurs corps commençaient à se mouvoir sans y prêter attention. Les mains se faisaient plus pressantes, plus curieuses. L'un et l'autre se laissaient aller, laissant échapper quelques râles, des souffles, des grognements. Ils se découvraient et profitaient de chaque secondes, chaque centimètre de peau, chaque mouvements qu'ils avaient enfin pour eux._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient rassasiés. Jack allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, une de ses mains dans le dos de Sam, dessinant des figures inconnues. Sam allongée à côté de lui, sa tête sur son torse, dans le creux de son épaule. Sa main sur son abdomen et ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Jack, se caressant chaque phalange. Sa jambe sur la sienne. Elle fixait leurs mains, un sourire béat sur le visage. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, appréciant la quiétude du moment._

J: Je crois que c'est le seul cliché que je suis prêt à apprécier pendant des années.

S: Lequel?

J: Nous deux, comme ça. C'est cliché quand même comme position non?

S: Très, même. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

 _Soudain, l'estomac de Jack se mit à faire du bruit, ce qui fit rire Sam._

J: On doit approcher les 19h.

 _Elle se suréleva un peu pour voir l'heure sur son réveil._

S: Un vrai estomac sur pattes! Il est 19h25.

J: C'est toi qui m'a ouvert l'appétit! Le sport ça creuse.

 _Elle se mit sur lui et l'embrassa. Il ouvrit les yeux._

J: On dirait que tu es prête à recommencer!

S: Tu sais ce qu'on dit? L'appétit vient en mangeant.

J: Ca aussi, c'est très cliché.

 _Elle lui dévora le cou, cherchant à le sortir de sa léthargie._

S: Peut -être...

J: Sam...

S: Ah, ne donne pas raison à Daniel s'il te plait.

 _Il stoppa les caresses qu'il avait commencé à faire dans son dos. Et la recula pour la regarder._

J: Comment ça, Daniel?

 _Elle changea de côté et commença à mordiller son oreille, tout en se dandinant sur lui, lui murmurant_

S: Il m'a suggéré de faire attention à ton cœur. Qu'à ton âge, tu ne tiendrais pas la route.

 _Elle savait qu'en lui disant ça elle toucherait son égo. Elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de remettre le couvert. Et elle était sûre qu'en lui faisant cet aveu, il chercherait à prouver le contraire. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait surement pas besoin de ce genre de tactique pour qu'ils refassent l'amour mais ça l'amusait. Et visiblement ça marchait. Jack la retourna pour être sur elle._

J: Et tu le crois?

S: Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

J: Très bien! Prêtes pour le second round?

 _Elle gloussa. Et il l'embrassa._

J: Mais tu sais, si tu as envie de moi, tu n'as qu'à me le dire hein? Pas besoin de trouver de prétexte. Je suis toujours prêt à satisfaire ma dame.

 _Elle attrapa sa nuque et le rapprocha pour coller sa bouche près de son oreille et lui glisser:_

S: J'ai envie de toi Jack.

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui clouer le bec et qu'il cherche à la satisfaire._

 _Le lendemain, quand Sam se réveilla, Jack n'était plus dans le lit. Elle regarda l'heure. 8h28. Elle fût surprise qu'il soit debout avant elle. Elle était un peu déçu, elle aurait aimé se réveiller dans ses bras ou à ses côtés. Elle se décida à se lever. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle entra dans la cuisine et fût surprise de n'y trouver personne. Pourtant le café était servi, elle toucha la tasse, il était encore chaud._

S: Jack?

 _Pas de réponse. Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur, il n'était pas là non plus. Elle finit par entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer. Elle le vit, s'essuyant les mains à un torchon tout noir, il était en pantacourt, tee-shirt sans manche et il avait mis sa casquette. Il était visiblement prêt pour faire du sport. Il était craquant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en l'imaginant à nouveau nu. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

J: Salut Dorothée!

 _Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et alluma le robinet pour se laver les mains._

S: Coucou. Déjà debout? tu es malade, la terre va être victime d'une attaque?

 _Elle s'assit et se servit une tasse de café._

J: Serait-ce du sarcasme de bon matin? Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien.

S: Bien dormi?

J: Comme un bébé! Et toi?

S: Bien aussi. Un peu déçu de m'être réveillée seule.

J: Désolé, je me suis réveillé tôt et impossible de me rendormir. Alors je me suis levé pour ne pas te réveiller.

S: Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

J: Mais c'est qu'elle devient ronchonne en plus!

S: Bienvenue dans le monde de Sam! Tu n'avais fréquenté jusque là, que Carter, tu risques d'être décu.

J: Tant que les deux me font ce que Sam m'a fait hier...

 _Il haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin satisfait sur les lèvres._

S: Jack!

J: Quoi?

 _Elle sourit en sirotant son café. Il aimait la mettre mal à l'aise._

J: Bon, après on part en vélo, je vais te faire découvrir un super endroit!

S: Du vélo? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on passerait des vacances?

J: Je te signale que je fais ça pour que tu ne t'ennuis pas. Parce que je me doute que 4 jours coincée avec ce vieux grincheux de Jack sans ordi, sans bidule à trifouiller, ni naqui, tu vas finir par convulser! Et j'ai envie que tu veuilles revenir.

 _Elle rit de bon cœur._

S: Naqui! Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu celui là. Tu es adorable.

 _Il fronça les sourcils et prit son regard le plus menaçant possible._

J: Samantah Carter! Le terme "adorable" ne doit JAMAIS s'appliquer à moi! Jamais! C'est clair?

S: Et pourquoi donc?

J: Sam, on dit qu'un chien est adorable, un garçon, un bébé! On ne dit pas à un homme qu'il est adorable.

 _Elle finit son café et se leva. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il avait croisé ses bras. Elle l'embrassa._

S: Macho vas!

 _Puis juste avant de partir, elle lui claqua la fesse et se dirigea vers la chambre._

S: Et tu ne m'empêchera pas de penser que tu es adorable! Je serai prête dans 10 minutes.

 _Il cria pour qu'elle l'entende:_

J: Il n'y a plus aucun respect pour la virilité cette maison!

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam sortit du chalet, en survêtement, et approcha Jack qui était déjà sur le vélo. Il lui tendit le sien._

J: Alors prête, femme?

 **A suivre...**

 **AN: Ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrive d'ici quelques jours, voir peut-être demain si je suis de bonne humeur lol. Elle est prête mais j'ai quelques trucs à modifier.**

 **Ps: Le terme "Zoulette" existe bel et bien! Utilisé par mon frangin :p et ça me fait rire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Et voilà, la suite. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

 _Cela faisait une heure qu'ils pédalaient comme des forcenés. Des dénivelés ardus, des sentiers pas toujours praticables, mais rien ne les arrêtaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Au contraire, une petite compétition s'était installée entre eux. Jack s'arrêta en bout de course, à moitié essoufflé. Il descendit de sa selle et se retourna pour voir Sam qui s'arrêta juste derrière lui._

J: On fais une pause? On est arrivé de toute façon.

 _Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en vida la moitié._

S: Bonne idée. Quelle côte!

J: Je savais que ça te plairait.

 _Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sam._

S: Ne parlons pas de la vue.

 _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

J: Je savais que tu reluquais mon postérieur! Je l'ai toujours su.

S: Et?

 _Elle engloutit à son tour la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau._

J: Rien.

 _Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'abandonnait jamais une joute verbale._

S: Comment ça rien?

 _Elle le vit se retenir de rire._

S: Jack?

J: Bon ok, je fais pareil!

 _Elle rapprocha son vélo de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser._

S: Je le sais.

J: Allez, viens voir cette vue!

 _Ils descendirent de leur VTT et Jack prit la main de Sam pour l'emmener un tout petit peu plus haut. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam fut soufflée par la vue._

S: Woaw.

 _Jack sourit à pleines dents tout fier. Elle s'en aperçut._

S: Tu l'aimes ton Minnesota hein?

J: Avoue qu'il y a de quoi non?

 _Il la serra dans ses bras en se plaçant derrière elle. Profitant tous les deux de la vue et du silence. Mais Sam sentit que Jack était tendu. Elle savait que le fait qu'il se soit levé plus tôt qu'elle, était dû au fait que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle ferma les yeux cherchant à se donner du courage. Elle s'imprégna de sa chaleur._

S: Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

 _Elle avait parlé doucement, cherchant à ne pas le braquer. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendres. Elle avait donc raison, quelque chose le perturbait. Il soupira. Il l'avait emmener ici pour une bonne raison. Outre le fait de pouvoir partager une activité ensemble et surtout de lui faire découvrir ses coins favoris, il voulait lui parler. Et il savait qu'elle se mettrait probablement en colère et le retour en vélo au chalet était le meilleur moyen d'évacuer et du coup, ils pourraient parler calmement après. Il culpabilisa un peu d'avoir tout planifié pour la contrôler. Il se décolla d'elle et se frotta la nuque._

S: Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

 _Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, il préféra lâcher sa bombe sans tourner autour du pot._

J: Hammond prends sa retraite et le président veut que je reprenne son poste.

 _Voilà, c'était dit. Il observa la réaction de Sam. Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était probablement en train de tout analyser._

S: Au pentagone?

 _Il lui fit signe de la tête. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ok, c'était maintenant, elle allait explosé. Il s'y prépara._

S: Et tu as accepté?

 _Il était dos au mur._

J: Pour l'instant non mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

 _Elle se passa les mains sur le visage._

S: C'est pas possible!

 _Le ton commençait à monter. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'elle explose. Après il pourrait parler._

S: Ils le font exprès. Je ne comprends pas... Ils cherchent forcement à nous séparer, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

 _Elle n'était pas loin. Il fallait qu'il attende quelque seconde de plus et..._

S: Non mais franchement, ils ne peuvent pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit toi? Alors on a besoin de quelqu'un pour se faire aspirer le cerveau et mourir, à qui ont demande? A toi! On a besoin de quelqu'un pour se sacrifier sur un avion, à qui on demande? Encore à toi!

 _Voilà, cette fois elle explosait et pas qu'un peu. Il l'avait rarement vu s'agiter ainsi. Il savait qu'elle le faisait mais jamais devant lui. A l'époque en tout cas._

S: Il faut quelqu'un pour diriger le SGC? Et bien, bingo, encore toi! Et là, encore...Ils te prennent pour qui?

J: Sam...

S: Non Jack! J'en ai assez de tout ça! Maintenant que les choses entre nous se libèrent enfin, il faut qu'on fasse encore des concessions! Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne? Dis-moi?

 _Il souleva les épaules. Incapable de lui donner tord. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix._

S: Je commence à croire que mon frère et ma mère avaient raison. L'air force nous enlève tout.

J: Elle nous a permis de nous rencontrer. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, on a gagné beaucoup de choses.

 _Elle le fusilla du regard._

S: Nous rencontrer? Je dirais plutot de nous frustrer, nous faire souffrir, nous donner puis nous reprendre ceux qu'on aime... et gagner quoi? Des médailles? Ils peuvent les reprendre.

 _C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait comme ça de celle qui avait toujours été toute sa vie: l'armée. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Parce qu'il savait à quel point elle aimait son travail, tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrer. Elle se radoucit. Elle secoua sa tête commençant à se résigner._

S: On dirait que tu t'en fiches...

 _Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula._

J: Sam...

S: Je redescends. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me retrouverais.

 _Elle descendit et enfourcha son vélo et commença la descente._

 _Voilà. Ca s'était presque passé comme il l'avait pensé. A quelques choses près, qu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle puisse dire des choses qui le toucheraient autant et que la voir comme ça lui ferait mal. Elle avait tellement raison. L'air force se mettait sans cesse entre eux. Il descendit lui aussi._

 _Sam était arrivée au chalet. Elle avait forcé un maximum pour soulager et évacuer sa colère et sa rage. Elle avait beau y penser, elle avait du mal à se calmer. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et alla se mettre en maillot pour aller se baigner, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, et elle ne voulait pas rester à attendre Jack._

 _Quand il arriva, il ne fut pas étonner de ne pas la trouver à l'intérieur. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et sortit. Il la trouva dans le lac. Il s'approcha, la regardant nager sans rien dire. Son visage était fermé, comme le sien. Soudain il s'en voulut d'avoir gâcher ces moments._

J: Sam, on peut en parler s'il te plait?

 _Elle se dirigea vers le bord et sortit de l'eau. Elle attrapa sa serviette et commença à se sécher._

S: Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ca me semble clair que tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

J: J'ai l'air calme là, mais c'est parce que je ne l'était pas quand ils me l'ont annoncé, tu sais.

S: Et c'est censé me réconforter?

 _Il lui attrapa le bras, sentant la colère monter en lui._

J: Hey, ne crois pas une seule minute que j'en n'ai rien à faire! On est tous les deux dans la même situation. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader. Seulement j'ai réalisé une chose.

 _Elle finit, finalement, par se redresser et le regarder._

S: Quoi? Qu'on était coincés? Ca merci, j'ai bien compris.

J: Non, que je préfère t'avoir quelques jours par semaines, par mois, plutôt que pas du tout. Sam, ils m'auraient proposé le poste qu'on soit ensemble ou pas. Et si il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, crois moi, on ne se verrait peut-être même plus.

S: Ca veux dire quoi ça? Un ultimatum? Du chantage?

J: Non, pas du tout.

S: Ecoute Jack, si toi ça te suffit, moi pas. A quel moment de nos vies, on aura droit à un peu de normalité dis moi? Hein? Quand on aura 80 ans ou quand un de nous deux finira par se faire tuer? Bon visiblement, il y a plus de chance que ce soit moi maintenant.

 _Un frisson désagréable passa dans le dos de Jack à l'idée de la perdre._

J: Et tu préfères quoi? Qu'on ne continue pas? C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire?

 _Elle ne dit rien, ce qui noua l'estomac de Jack. Jamais une seule seconde il n'aurait cru qu'elle laisse tout tombé, qu'elle les laisse tombé, surtout maintenant. Cette fois-ci il perdit son sang froid._

J: Alors tu laisses tout tombé aussi facilement? La Carter que je connais, n'abandonnerai pas comme ça.

S: Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais Jack! Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir me battre sans arrêt pour pouvoir être avec toi. Tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que je veux c'est passer du temps avec toi? Je n'irai pas jusqu'à rêver qu'on soit un couple normal, mais un minimum c'est trop demander?

J: Moi aussi mais ça ne change rien.

S: Tu y a pensé à quoi allaient ressembler nos journées? Toi là bas, moi au SGC, ou ailleurs? Et quand est-ce qu'on trouvera le temps de se voir? On n'arrive même pas à se trouver quelques jours alors qu'on travaille au même endroit...

 _Elle commença à sentir les larmes lui monter. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Parce qu'elle avait la haine. Le problème c'est qu'elle en voulait au président, à l'air force, aux bureaucrates, mais pas à lui, et elle était en train de déverser sa colère sur lui._

J: On trouvera une solution. On a bien réussit à tenir toutes ces années, alors c'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter.

S: Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux plus attendre? Patienter?

 _Il s'approcha d'elle._

J: Sam, s'il te plait.

 _Elle le fixa, se perdant dans ses yeux qui laissaient apparaitre de l'inquiétude. Elle se laissa faire et se colla contre lui._

S: Ca me fait peur...

 _L'aveu avait finit par sortir. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit jusqu'à maintenant était bien réel et c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais quelque chose de plus profond l'inquiétait._

J: De quoi?

S: Que ça finisse par trop nous éloigner, nous séparer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas maintenant que tu es là avec moi.

 _Il se recula pour la regarder._

J: Hey, regarde moi.

 _Il vit des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et ça lui fendit le cœur. Il maudissait à cet instant l'armée, pour la rendre malheureuse._

J: Tu crois franchement que tout ce qu'on a vécu, toutes ces années où rien ne nous a séparé ne comptent pas? Qu'une épreuve de plus va y arriver?

S: Et si c'était celle de trop justement.

J: Tu es bien la fille de Jacob! Un peu d'optimisme pour l'amour du ciel!

 _Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire._

J: Voilà c'est mieux!

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement._

J: Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir une vie...normale. Mais réfléchit 5 minutes. Ce n'est pas nous. Rien de tout ce qu'on fait n'est ordinaire! Tu aimes la gelée bleu, je mange des frootloops, Daniel a plus de paire de lunettes que la moitié de l'état du Colorado et T... est l'antonyme parfait de la normalité!

 _Elle rit de bon cœur cette fois._

S: Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme?

J: Tu crois que mes cheveux blancs sont apparus par hasard? Ca s'appelle la vieillesse et par conséquent la sagesse.

S: Oh, la sagesse alors?

J: Je sens comme un ton moqueur là dedans...

 _Il l'embrassa._

J: Allez viens, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

 _Elle sourit à pleine dents._

S: Je peux venir?

 _Il saisit sa main et la dirigea à l'intérieur._

 _Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. Jack enleva son tee-shirt et se retourna pour embrasser Sam, se collant contre elle. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et les fit glisser jusqu'à son short voulant le lui enlever. Mais décida d'aller dans son dos et de passer ses mains sur ses fesses. Il descendit embrasser son cou et sourit._

J: C'est moi où tu es fan de mon postérieur?

 _Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès et gloussa._

S: J'adore ton p'tit cul!

 _Il se figea et se recula pour l'observer, choqué de l'entendre dire ça. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rire._

J: Docteur Samantha Carter! Je suis choqué!

 _Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas si choqué que ça._

S: C'est de ta faute...

 _Elle l'embrassa avec force lui faisant oublier complètement de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Elle en profita pour lui faire tomber son short, le laissant en boxer. Il descendit ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva cherchant à les faire rentrer dans la douche et la plaquant contre la paroi froide. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, appréciant la douceur, contrastant avec la rugosité de son visage. Depuis qu'ils étaient là il ne s'était pas rasé. Il se colla plus contre elle pour la bloquer le plus possible contre le mur et pouvoir lâcher une main pour ouvrir l'eau. Ils furent surpris par l'eau glacé qui sortit immédiatement de la poire de douche, les faisant se raidir au contact de l'eau._

J: Oh bordel!

 _Il laissa Sam reposer pied à terre, et la déplaça loin du jet d'eau, le temps qu'elle se réchauffe. Il se plaça derrière elle et déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Puis il détacha le haut de son maillot. Profitant de la vue, ce qui le réchauffa plus rapidement que n'importe quelle douche brulante. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant gémir, et commença à remonter. Elle leva ses bras pour attraper sa nuque et lui donner plus d'accès. Pour quelques instants l'annonce de Washington était oubliée. Ils profitèrent du temps qu'ils avaient sachant que probablement, ces moments deviendraient épisodiques par la suite._

 _Ce matin était le dernier jours avant leur retour à la base. Elle le regardait dormir paisiblement, le visage complètement détendu. Il dormait sur le ventre, son visage écrasé sur l'oreiller. Ces cheveux gris en bataille et sa barbe de 3 jours grisonnantes elle aussi, lui donnait un côté viril et à la fois nounours. Elle traçait du regard chaque lignes de son visage, cette cicatrice sur son sourcil, chaque rides qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Toute sa rage, et sa douleur, elle n'avait plus peur, elle pouvait désormais dormir puisqu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Toute ces années d'incertitudes, de doutes, de tortures pouvaient s'en aller ailleurs, car rien n'était à la hauteur de l'homme qui dormait près d'elle. Elle se sentait légère, même si elle savait que les jours à venir allaient être plus difficile. Elle voulait caresser ce doux visage, mais ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle sourit en sentant son cœur battre la chamade en réalisant qu'elle pouvait enfin être à ses côtés. Soudain, elle le vit s'humidifier les lèvres, sans ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger il lui dit:_

J: Quoi? ... J'ai un bouton sur le nez?

 _Elle se mit à rire en enfouissant son visage dans son coussin. Il la faisait toujours rire. C'est ce qui la faisait fondre chez lui._

S: Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

 _Il avait senti son regard sur lui. Il savait qu'elle le détaillait et il aimait ça. Mais cette plénitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait peur de réaliser qu'il rêvait une fois encore. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, passant son pouce sur sa barbe. Il se mis à sourire. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ça._

S: Je t'observait dormir... et.. je détaillais tes traits.

J: Ouai, moyen très subtil de me faire comprendre que j'ai des rides, c'est ça?

 _Cette fois-ci il ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois s'habituant à la petite lumière qui éclairait un peu la chambre. Elle aurait pu choisir d'autres mots ce matin, il était un peu vexé._

S: Non, ce n'est pas ça que je vois. _(lui dit-elle tendrement)_

 _Elle passa un doigt sur sa plus haute ride du front qu'il était en train d'accentuer en fronçant les sourcils._

S: Je suis capable de te dire toutes celles qui sont apparues depuis que je te connais. Celle là, c'est à force de chercher à comprendre ce que Daniel et moi te racontons.

 _Il sourit. Elle passa son doigt sur celle qui venait d'apparaitre à son sourire légèrement cachée par les poils de sa barbe, pratiquement une large fossette._

S: Cela là, quand tu fais tes sarcasmes et que tu en ris. Celle aussi qui apparait quand nous faisions nos soirées chez Daniel et que tu te moquais de lui après qu'il ait trop bu.

 _Elle caressa le pli de ses yeux._

S: Celles là... quand tu réfléchis, quand tu es blessé, parfois triste...

 _Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils accentuant la ride du lion. Elle lui sourit tendrement et y passa son doigt dessus._

S: Ah et celle là, ta colère, ton impatience, ton incompréhension.

 _Il était surpris de voir à quel point elle le connaissait, à quel point elle savait son visage._

S: Tout ce qui fait qui tu es. Et c'est chaque traits, chaque expressions que j'aime chez toi. Et là, en train de dormir, tu avais l'air si détendu.

 _Il se mit sur le côté, attrapant sa main, et y déposa un baiser._

J: Je le suis. J'ai cru pendant une seconde que tu te moquais de mon grand âge.

 _Elle rit à nouveau et vint se blottir contre lui en continuant à passer sa main sur sa barbe._

J: Tu veux que j'aille me raser?

S: Non!

 _Elle lui dit rapidement, ce qui le fit sourire._

S: Je l'adore... c'est doux... c'est drôle, en principe je déteste ça.

 _Il se passa la main sur le visage. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il aimait laissait reposer son visage et oublier quelques jours son rasoir._

J: En général les femmes n'aiment pas trop ça. Il parait que ça me vieillit et que j'ai l'air d'un vieil ours: dixit Daniel.

S: Il dit ça parce qu'il est jaloux. Il aimerait avoir ta virilité!

 _Ils se mirent à rire. Elle se redressa, et commença à l'embrasser à la base du coup, à la naissance de sa barbe, et elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille._

S: Ca te donne un côté sauvage...

 _Il frissonna. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'elle allait lui dire "En t'observant je me suis rendu compte de notre différence d'âge..." et qu'elle allait partir. Mais non, elle lui faisait une déclaration. Toujours déguisé, c'était dans leur habitude mais il aimait ça. Parce que c'était eux, parce qu'ils savaient comment ils fonctionnaient._

J: Tu sais qu'il faudra quand même que je me rase. On va finir par croire que je vais faire le Djihad.

 _Elle rit une nouvelle fois._

S: Alors autant que j'en profite.

 _Elle continuait à déposer des baisers partout sur son visage, évitant sa bouche afin de faire durer le plaisir et de le faire languir. Il mit ses mains dans son dos et commença à la caresser. Remontant sa main sur son visage, elle arriva près de ses lèvres et y colla les siennes contre, ouvrant sa bouche pour forcer la sienne. Jack laissa échapper un grognement, qui la fit sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait autant le dessus sur lui, qu'elle arriverait à le rendre dingue aussi facilement. Leur baiser se fit passionné. Il inspira profondément tellement son cœur s'emballait. Qu'importe si la crise cardiaque le foudroyait à ce moment, il serait aux anges. Après toutes ces années de retenues, de frustrations, il n'avait qu'une envie: lui rouler dessus. Mais comme à chaque fois, il gardait le contrôle. Elle se détacha de lui et vint continuer ses baisers de l'autre côté de son visage. Il ferma les yeux._

J: Il va falloir me pincer.

 _Elle descendit sa main sur ses hanches et arriva à sa fesse qu'elle pinça allégrement._

J: Hey!

 _Elle se mit à rire et à se cacher dans son cou. Il se frotta la fesse._

J: Ce n'est pas parce que je le dis qu'il faut le faire!

S: Je suis toujours à tes ordres ... mon général

 _Lui dit-elle sur un ton sensuel retournant à son cou._

S: Je ne te croyais pas aussi douillet.

J: Je ne te pensais pas aussi... crieuse.

 _Il sourit, repensant à la douche qu'ils avaient pris hier. Ils avaient fait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Il la sentit se raidir. Elle s'enfouit dans son cou, sentant ses joues devenir brulantes._

S: 1 point partout.

 _Il l'attrapa fermement et la retourna pour se mettre sur elle._

J: N'ai pas honte. _(il vint à son tour s'attaquer à son cou)_ j'adore ça!

 _Elle gémit en lui donnant plus d'accès à son cou, lui caressant les bras_

J: Et encore plus quand je sais que c'est moi le responsable.

S: Hummmm... Jack...

 _Elle sentit un frisson parcourir les avants bras de Jack. Etait-ce ces caresses ou le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Toujours autant curieuse, même pendant qu'il la câlinait, elle voulut savoir. Elle attendit un peu, se laissant parcourir par ses baisers brulants. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et sa nuque, et le força à venir l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier et gémit à nouveau. Il allait falloir qu'il arrête ça ou elle allait finir par le dévorer tellement elle aussi aimait l'entendre. Puis le souffle court ils se séparèrent. Il retourna à ses baisers , son cou, sa joue, son cou à nouveau, le début de son épaule... elle avait chaud tout d'un coup. Elle laissa, sans le vouloir, échapper dans un murmure un nouveau "Jack". Et elle eut sa réponse. Il venait à nouveau de frissonner. Son cœur fit une embardée. Elle avait envie de lui tout de suite. Elle attrapa ses fesses et les força à se plaquer contre elle. Il en avait lui aussi envie. Il sourit en sentant qu'elle avait envie de lui, mais il avait d'autres plans. Il commença à descendre lentement, tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur son corps. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et lui caressa la nuque. Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi fiévreuse depuis... trop longtemps. Elle se cambra en sentant son souffle sur son ventre et soudain plus rien. Comment ça plus rien?_

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Le regardant se lever_.

S: Hey! Tu vas où là?

 _Il se mit à rire. Et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, vers son armoire_

J: A la douche évidement.

S: Non mais reviens ici tout de suite!

 _Il ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa un boxer qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il se retourna et la regarda le sourire du diable sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa sur le lit. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser en plan après l'avoir fait monter en température. Avait-il décider de la torturer?_

J: Il va falloir que tu deviennes général 4 étoiles si tu veux m'ordonner quelque chose tu sais?

 _Sam attrapa le coussin et le lui lança. Il eu le temps de l'esquiver et se dirigea vers la douche, qu'il allait devoir prendre froide. Oh il n'était pas masochiste, mais cela faisait partie de leur histoire. Toujours cette tentation, ce flirt._

 _Sam se laissa retomber sur le lit et mis son oreiller sur son visage en râlant._

S: Il va me rendre chèvre!

 _Sous la douche Jack se mis à réfléchir. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser leur relation. Il se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore des résidus de la réglementation ou parce que ça rendait plus réel le fait qu'il était à elle maintenant. Il pensait à tout ces couples qui s'appelaient par des petits noms "chéri", "mon amour"... il secoua la tête sous l'eau. Ca, il n'y arriverai jamais. Ce n'était pas son truc. Et pourtant, il se mit à penser qu'il aimerai qu'elle lui donne un petit nom, rien qu'à lui. Il se demanda dans quel état il allait retrouver Sam après l'avoir laisser en plan comme ça. Il sourit, pensant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui._

 _De son côté, elle se leva, enfila son tee-shirt et resta en sous vêtement. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau...froide. Même si elle se sentait frustrée qu'il la laisse comme ça, elle aimait le jeu qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle entreprit de faire le café, fouillant un peu partout cherchant les tasses, le café, le sucre._

 _Elle le vit arriver simplement vêtu de son boxer, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés, complètement ébouriffés. Elle le scruta de haut en bas. Il sourit timidement n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'elle l'observe aussi franchement. Il en fit de même en observant sa tenue. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait la fantastique Samantha Carter dans sa cuisine, faisant le petit déjeuner, et cerise sur le gâteau, en petite culotte, il aurait surement rit._

S: Il va falloir arrêter d'être aussi sexy si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus tout le temps, tu sais?

 _Elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de lui remettre les cheveux en place. Il en profita pour l'embrasser._

S: hummmm, tu sens bon.

J: C'est le principe de la douche. _(il l'embrassa dans le cou et laissa trainer ses mains sous son tee-shirt)_ j'adore ta tenue.

S: Le café est prêt. Et je te préviens que si tu continues à me chercher tu as plutôt intérêt à ne plus me laisser en plan comme tout à l'heure!

 _Ils avaient déjeuné, Sam avait pris sa douche. Il était maintenant 11 heures et dans 6 heures ils seraient de nouveau au SGC. Ils étaient sur le banc devant le lac. Jack était assis, les pieds sur la table basse de jardin devant lui. Sam était contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule, entourée par les bras de Jack._

J: Je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi câline.

S: _(elle se redressa pour le regarder)_ Ca te gênes?

J: Tu es folle? Juste que je pensais tout savoir sur toi mais je suis content de continuer à découvrir des choses. _(il lui sourit)_

S: Tu connais parfaitement Carter. Il ne te reste qu'à découvrir Sam.

J: Je vois ça. J'hésite encore sur ma préférée.

 _Elle se mit à rire se cachant dans son tee-shirt._

S: Je peux dire la même chose te concernant. Je ne t' aurai pas cru si tendre, si doux. Câlin, ça je m'en doutait. Et adorable.

J: Sam, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur cet adjectif là!

 _Elle rit à nouveau. Elle posa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et caressa du pouce sa main partout où elle pouvait._

S: Je ne révélerai rien si tu fais pareil.

J: Ca peux ce faire. Tu préfères qui alors? Jack ou ce bon vieux général O'neill. Il parait qu'il est sexy m'a-t-on dit.

S: Sans hésiter: Jack. Même si j'aime les deux, mais séparément.

 _Jack fronça les sourcils._

J: Tu dis ça parce que tu aimes ses câlins.

S: Et sa tendresse, ses baisers, son air détendu, le fait que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras.

J: Mouai ton doudou quoi.

 _Elle se redressa et avec son autre main attrapa son visage et l'embrassa sensuellement. Quand elle se détacha de lui, il laissa ses yeux fermés profitant de ce moment._

S: Est-ce qu' une femme embrasserait son doudou de cette manière.

J: _(rouvrant les yeux)_ Je n'en sais rien mais je veux bien être ton ours en peluche si tu continues comme ça.

 _Sam se remit dans sa position initiale et continuait de jouer avec les doigts de Jack._

S: Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

J: Quoi?

S: J'adore tes mains.

 _Il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il regarda ses mains_

J: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?

 _Elle lui ouvrit la main et laissa courir ses doigts le long de sa main, traçant chaque doigts, chaque phalanges, la paume..._

S: Elles sont grandes, tes doigts sont parfaitement dessinés, ce pouce que j'adore...

J: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si fascinant franchement.

S: Si tu savais le nombre de femmes au SGC qui en parle, tu serais surpris.

J: Sérieusement?

S: Et oui!

J: Que vous soyez attiré par de jolies petites fesses, ça je comprends, mais des mains... Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes.

 _Ils se mirent à rires._

S: Jack?

J: Oui?

S: Tu me promets qu'on fera tout pour se voir un maximum quand tu sera à Washington?

 _Il se crispa à l'évocation de son futur départ. Il la serra d'avantage contre lui._

J: Si il faut que je soudoie Thor pour être téléporté, je n'hésiterai pas.

S: Tu dois partir quand?

 _Son estomac se noua. Elle voulait savoir combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir profiter de lui._

J: Ca va prendre encore un peu de temps, je dois trouver un remplaçant.

S: J'y ai réfléchit. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, qu'on ne se voit pas assez, je demanderais une mutation pour me rapprocher.

 _Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux._

J: Espérons que tu n'ai pas à le faire. Il se peut même qu'on te demande de réintégrer l'air force.

 _Elle se redressa._

S: Je serais de nouveau sous ton commandement?

 _Il lui caressa le visage, souriant. Il s'aperçut que toutes ses réactions transpiraient l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise, il le voyait, par ses inquiétudes, ses réflexions, son regard et ses caresses. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, emporté par ses pensées._

S: Jack?

J: Hum?

S: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

 _Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais ça ne sortirait pas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas dire ces mots là._

J: Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer. Je serais toujours là.

 _Elle lui sourit. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire et elle aussi elle l'aimait. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'oxygène._

J: Tu serais sous mon commandement, mais pas direct. Donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

 _Elle ne dit plus rien et se colla contre lui, fixant le lac et profitant des dernières heures dans le Minnesota._

 **18 heures, base de cheyenne mountain.**

 _Jack arriva au SGC, son sac dans sa main, sur son épaule. Sam à ses côtés. Le personnel qui les croisaient les regardèrent étrangement._

S: Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça?

J: Ils sont jaloux!

 _Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres._

J: Bon, il faut que j'aille vérifier que rien n'a exploser pendant notre absence...

S: Ok. Je vais au labo. On se retrouve pour le diner?

 _Il regarda sa montre._

J: Ca risque d'être tard, j'ai promis à T et Daniel de les rejoindre à la salle de sport avant.

S: Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher quand tu as fini.

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

J: Humm... comment je vais faire pour me passer de toi?

 _Elle lui sourit._

S: Allez va travailler un peu!

 **20 heures, salle de sport.**

T: Comment ce sont passées ces vacances O'neill?

 _Daniel et Jack s'arrêtèrent pour fixer Teal'c._

J: Depuis quand ça vous intéresse?

T: Daniel Jackson m'a fait remarquer que je devais être un peu plus...curieux concernant la vie de mes amis. Et vous êtes mon ami. Alors j'essaye de m'intéresser. Je crois surtout que cela permet à Daniel Jackson d'en savoir plus sans avoir à demander.

 _Ce fut la plus longue phrase que Teal'c ait jamais faite. Ce qui surpris ces deux amis._

D: Merci Teal'c de me faire passer pour une commère. J'essaye simplement de vous montrer certaines choses. Je ne m'y risquerai plus, j'ai compris.

J: Ne faites pas la tête Daniel. Il a raison! Vous êtes curieux comme pas deux. Et ce n'est pas la peine de le nier.

 _Il retourna à ses haltères._

D: Ca va, ça va... Bon alors, c'était bien?

 _Jack sourit, amusé par la curiosité de l'archéologue._

J: Evidement que c'était bien! Bon, on a eu un petit passage à vide...

 _Daniel stoppa ses exercices, lui lançant un regard soucieux._

D: Vous avez eu une panne?

 _Jack secoua la tête._

J: Daniel, il faut vraiment que vous fassiez quelque chose! Je sais pas moi, inscrivez-vous sur un site de rencontre.

T: Votre générateur est tombé en panne? Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec un passage à vide.

J: Daniel parle de panne de...vous savez? Quand parfois... Daniel? Expliquez lui!

D: Une panne sexuelle Teal'c. Vous voyez?

T: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

J: Laissez tombé!

D: Bon alors c'est quoi ce passage à vide alors? Et puis, au fait, c'était pour quoi ce voyage à Washington?

 _Daniel remarqua immédiatement la crispation de Jack. Teal'c également et les deux s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Jack qui ne lâchait pas sa barre._

D: Jack?

 _Le général soupira, et reposa ses poids sur les suspensions. Il s'assit sur le banc et se frotta les mains, il n'osait pas les regarder._

J: Hammond prend sa retraite, et le président veut que je prenne le relai.

T: Vous allez nous quitter?

J: Je n'ai pas accepté encore. Je voulais voir ça avec vous.

D: Je doute que vous ayez le choix Jack.

 _Soudain Daniel se rendit compte de tout ce que cela impliquait et pensa à Sam._

D: Comment ...Sam l'a-t-elle pris?

J: Pas très bien, vous vous en doutez.

T: Cela signifie que c'est la fin de SG1.

 _Le silence se fit. Chacun intégrant ce que cela induirait comme changement. Jack redressa la tête pour la première fois et regarda le jaffa._

J: T, ça fait un moment que je ne fais plus parti de SG1.

D: Mais vous étiez toujours plus ou moins là. Les choses vont être différentes maintenant.

J: Ecoutez les gars, il faut que vous en discutiez avec Sam. Je crains qu'elle ne demande une mutation. Alors, je ne sais pas...

 _Il était mal à l'aise._

J: Réfléchissez peut-être à ce que vous, vous avez envie si jamais...

T: Quand devez vous partir pour Washington?

J: J'en sais rien encore. Les choses sont un peu flous. Et puis, je dois trouver un remplaçant et je ne suis pas prêt à y mettre n'importe qui.

 _Daniel retourna à ses poids._

D: C'est la fin d'une époque.

T: En effet.

 **A suivre...**

 **AN: Review? Je pourrais clairement m'arrêter ici mais j'en n'ai pas envie. Parce que j'ai quelques petites idées en tête :). Mais tout dépendra si vous avez aussi envie que je continu...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Petit chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais les prochains c'est promis, il y aura plus de substance et "d'action". J'avais besoin d'installer ces deux là (S/J bien sûr).**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et encouragement à poursuivre., ça me fait énormement plaisir! Surtout continuez hein?! :))))**

 **Salle d'embarquement:**

Siler: ...et même si j'ai eu droit à quelques cicatrices supplémentaires à cause de lui, le General O'neill a été quelqu'un avec qui j'ai apprécié travailler. Vos blagues, même si parfois elles étaient...pardon Monsieur, mauvaises, vont nous manquer.

 _Les regards se retournèrent vers Jack, très mal à l'aise de l'attention que portaient tout le personnel à son égard._

J: Ҫa va Siler! Vous vous y ferez ne vous en faites pas.

 _Walter Harriman s'approcha du micro. Jack ferma les yeux et soupira sentant qu'il allait encore avoir droit à un autre discours. Daniel lui donna un coup de coude_

D: Vous êtes mal à l'aise hein?

 _Teal'c inclina la tête pour voir la réaction de son ami O'neill. Daniel avait un sourire taquin, heureux que pour une fois, Jack ne puisse se soustraire à ce grand déballage d'affection auquel il avait droit. Il savait parfaitement que le général détestait ça, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, et qu'il détestait être le centre d'attention._

W: J'aimerais dire quelque chose.

 _Il attrapa son verre, et chercha ses mots visiblement ému. Jack regarda ses chaussures._

J: Et c'est reparti...

W: Mon général, le général Hammond et vous, avez été les deux meilleurs supérieurs qu'on aura jamais eux. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous tiendrez le coup derrière un bureau.. _._ Non pas que vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire, je veux dire, Monsieur, vous êtes un homme d'action et beaucoup, en fait la majorité d'entre nous, ne vous donnions pas 48h.

 _Walter s'attira les regards furieux de 80% du personnel._

W: Quoi? Enfin, ce que j'essaye de dire... et je crois que je vais m'arrêter après avant de m'enfoncer d'avantage, c'est que vous êtes un des meilleurs, et ce, peu importe le poste que vous avez occupé. Cette base va être bien vide sans vous.

 _Jack esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours adoré Walter, parce qu'il arrivait toujours à absorber ses colères, à l'apaiser, à savoir ce dont il avait besoin avant même que lui-même ne le sache. Walter leva son verre en l'air._

W: Au général O'neill!

 _Tout le monde leva son verre en regardant Jack ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Daniel se pencha_

D: Souriez au moins. Au général O'neill!

 _Et là fut le moment d'angoisse redouté de Jack quand il entendit Daniel commencer à hurler:_

D: un discours, un discours!

 _Tout le monde scanda la demande. Sam qui s'était mise en retrait pour ne pas trop montrer son émotion sourit. Elle le vit jeter un regard noir à Daniel et se diriger vers l'estrade et le micro._

J: Repos... Tout d'abord...Siler, mes blagues ne sont pas si mauvaises que ça!

 _L'assemblée se mit à rire._

J: Et Walter, moi non plus je ne pensais pas tenir 48h. Mais merci d'avoir si peu eu confiance en mes...compétences.

 _Walter baissa la tête._

J: Ҫa va, je plaisante...Bon vous savez tous que je n'aime pas trop m'éterniser, alors je rajouterais juste une chose: Tous vers le buffet!

 _Daniel secoua la tête. Impossible pour Jack de faire un discours de remerciement. Il descendit de l'estrade, serrant un paquet de main avant de rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c._

 _Sam de son côté, avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait la salle d'embarcation, remplit de monde pour dire au revoir à Jack. Elle savait quel homme exceptionnel il était, et combien il était apprécié. Son estomac se noua réalisant qu'il allait partir pour Washington demain. Graham aperçu Carter et se dirigea vers elle un verre à la main._

G: Docteur Carter? Un verre?

 _Elle lui sourit et prit son verre._

S: Volontiers merci.

G: Vous n'allez pas rejoindre SG1?

S: Si, si.

G: Vous avez l'air très émue.

 _Flûte, quelqu'un l'avait vu. Pourtant elle avait tout fait pour le cacher. Mais elle savait que Graham en pinçait pour elle et sans doute savait-il l'observer mieux que les autres._

S: Il va laisser un vide ici.

 _Graham regarda ses chaussures un peu mal à l'aise._

G: Oui c'est certain. Il n'y en n'a pas des centaines comme lui.

 _De son côté Jack avait réussi à s'extirper un peu et chercha Sam des yeux._

J: Vous avez vu Sam?

T: Elle a voulu s'isoler un petit peu afin que nous ne soyons pas témoin de sa peine.

 _Jack fronça les sourcils surpris. Daniel lança un regard à Teal'c cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne dise rien._

D: C'est un jour particulier pour tout le monde.

 _Jack n'écoutait déjà plus et tourna sur lui-même pour la trouver. Puis il la vit discuter avec ce jeune, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Gronan, Granan? Peu importe, il était beaucoup trop près d'elle._

J: Qui c'est celui là?!

 _Daniel et Teal'c se retournèrent pour voir de qui il parlait. Voyant Sam avec le sergent, Daniel grimaça sachant très bien ce qu'était en train de faire le jeune officier: il flirtait avec Carter._

D: Le sergent Graham. Un aide de laboratoire de Sam.

J: Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça!

D: C'est-à-dire qu'il...

 _Jack ne le laissa pas finir et se dirigea vers elle. Le sergent s'aperçut immédiatement que le General se dirigeait vers eux. Il avala rapidement son verre et s'excusa auprès de Sam prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Sam se retourna pour voir Jack le regard noir. Elle lui sourit comprenant ce qu'il s'imaginait._

S: Je crois qu'il dût faire dans son pantalon tellement tu lui as fait peur.

J: Il te draguait?

 _Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle décida de le taquiner un peu._

S: Peut-être.

J: Il est gonflé! Et toi tu le laisses faire?!

 _Elle lui frappa le bras._

S: Ne sois pas stupide! Il essayait juste de me remonter le moral.

J: Ouai... Et Daniel ou Teal'c ne peuvent pas s'en charger? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, c'est pas possible. _(il se retourna et cria dans la salle)_ Daniel! Teal'c!

 _Sam sourit. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour lui changer les idées. Qu'il avait compris à quel point son départ l'affectait. Lui aussi tentait de garder son éternelle façade détendue. Mais il n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'à partir de demain, ils allaient tester leur relation longue distance._

 _Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent._

D: Quoi? Vous avez besoin de hurler comme ça?

J: J'ai faim! Et si on allait chez O'malley?

T: O'neill, c'est un vase en votre honneur, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça.

 _Sam rit ainsi que Daniel. Teal'c comprit qu'il avait encore mal utilisé une expression Tau'ri._

J: Un pot! On dit un pot. Et justement, c'est moi la star, alors je fais mon caprice et on sort. Et puis je suis encore le général de cette base il me semble. Alors si j'ai envie de ficher le camp...

S: Teal'c a raison, tu exagères quand même.

D: En même temps, c'est tellement lui. Personne ne sera surpris.

 _Sam se retourna vers Daniel en écarquillant grand les yeux._

S: Depuis quand vous le soutenez?

D: Regardez dernière vous, tout le monde est occupé à manger et à discuter. En plus Reynolds a pris l'intérim le temps que le nouveau arrive. Et puis, j'ai envie de passer une dernière soirée juste entre nous...

 _Plus personne ne parla, réalisant ce que Daniel venait de dire. Demain, les 4 mousquetaires ne seraient plus que 3. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle le cœur lourd. Teal'c inclina la tête._

J: Allez alors!

 _Les 4 acolytes se retrouvèrent chez O'Malley, chez qui ils avaient à nouveau l'autorisation d'aller. Ils étaient en pleine crise de rire._

S: Et c'est là qu'il a... trébuché en plein dans ...

 _Elle partit à rire, n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase. Jack prit le relais mimant une paire de seins tout en essayant de ne pas rire de nouveau_

J: Ceux de Chloé!

D: Non?!

J: Daniel, vous auriez vus sa tête!

 _Sam se reprit un tantinet._

S: Fleger est resté collé, le nez dans sa poitrine pendant 5 secondes et Chloé la mit littéralement à terre.

T: Je ne comprends pas très bien, O'Neill, comment vous avez pu garder un tel ...danger pour cette base.

J: Oh T, je n'ai pas eu le choix croyez-moi...

 _Une serveuse leur apporta le repas. Ce qui calma un peu tout le monde. Et à la surprise générale Teal'c prit la parole._

T: J'aimerais profiter que vous soyez tous présent pour vous dire que je compte retourner sur Dakkara.

 _Daniel, Sam et Jack redressèrent la tête, fixant le jaffa. Il eut droit à l'exclamation de chacun en même temps._

S: Quoi?

D: Comment ça?

J: Pourquoi?

T: Comme vous m'en aviez parlé O'neill, et depuis que je sais que le docteur Carter va demander sa mutation, je...

J: quoi?

 _Cette fois-ci Daniel et Jack se retournèrent surpris vers Sam. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard d'appel à l'aide à Teal'c qui venait visiblement de gaffer. Il inclina la tête._

T: Je suis désolé Docteur Carter, je pensais que vous en aviez déjà parlé à O'neill.

J: Non elle ne l'a pas fait. _(il se tourna vers Daniel)_ Vous avez aussi un truc à dire tant qu'on y est?

D: Euh non... Je n'étais pas au courant. Vous auriez pu m'en parler tous les deux quand même.

T: C'est ce que je suis en train de faire Daniel Jackson.

 _Jack n'avait pas détaché son regard de Sam._

J: Tu comptais me le dire quand? Et tu as déjà fait ta demande? Non parce que, moi je n'ai rien reçu.

 _Il était en colère._

S: Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard s'il te plait? Profitons de cette dernière soirée.

D: Ca semble très clair effectivement que cette fois-ci c'est la dernière!

 _Dit-il amer._

S: Daniel, ne le prenez pas comme ça.

T: Nous ne sommes pas encore partis. Je dois encore donner ma démission.

 _Daniel se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était à la fois triste et en colère après ses amis. D'abord, parce qu'il l'apprenait comme ça de but en blanc?. Et ensuite parce qu'il se retrouvait seul. Sam se leva pour aller voir Daniel, déçu que Jack prenne les choses comme ça._

T: Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché cette soirée, O'Neill.

J: C'est rien T. Vous n'avez rien gâché...Je m'en doutait plus ou moins de toute façon.

T: Vous devriez peut-être rejoindre le docteur Carter.

J: Na, ils ont besoin de se retrouver seul tous les deux.

 _Sam trouva Daniel assis sur les marches du restaurant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle le poussa avec son épaule gentiment_

S: hey.

D: Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé?

S: Je n'ai pas eu le temps Daniel. Teal'c l'a appris par hasard, parce qu'il m'a vu écrire la lettre. J'ai essayé de vous en parler aujourd'hui mais avec tout ça... on ne s'est pas croisé...je suis désolée.

D: Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est juste que... tout d'un coup, tout ce qu'on a partagé pendant 10 ans...

 _Il mima une explosion avec ses mains._

D: Pouf. Plus rien.

S: Je sais. Ce n'est pas une décision facile. Et je pense que Teal'c a dû aussi beaucoup y réfléchir et que ça n'a pas dû être simple pour lui non plus.

D: J'imagine que non.

S: Je ne veux pas perdre autant de temps avec Jack, que ce qu'on a déjà perdu, vous comprenez? C'est pour ça que je préfère partir maintenant. J'ai tellement peur que ça dégrade notre relation...

D: Sam, Jack vous a dans la peau. Il fera tout pour que ça fonctionne. Et vous savez à quel point il est têtu alors...

 _Elle sourit._

S: Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

D: Je sais.

 _Ils regardèrent les étoiles tous les deux en silence._

D: Vous allez me trouver ridicule, mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas faire autre chose que SG1. Alors sans vous, Teal'c et Jack, je ne sais pas trop...

S: Daniel, vous avez un tas de possibilités, auxquelles vous avez, je suis sûre, déjà pensé. On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment cette fantastique équipe.

 _Il se retourna vers elle en souriant._

D: Fantastique? Vraiment?

S: Oui, sans doute les meilleures années de ma vie.

 _Daniel reposa son regard sur le ciel._

D: Malgré quelques périodes difficiles... moi aussi... et puis, j'ai rencontré des amis formidables.

 _Il se retourna pour regarder Sam._

D: Et tous les trois, vous êtes pratiquement ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille. Et j'espère, Sam, que malgré tout ça, on continuera à se voir, qu'on ne va pas devenir ces amis qui s'appellent au tout début et puis après...plus rien.

 _Sam passa son bras sous celui de Daniel et colla sa tête contre son épaule dans un geste amical. Les larmes aux bords des yeux._

S: Je ressens la même chose Daniel. Et ne vous en faites pas. J'espère qu'on pourra se faire au moins une soirée par mois tous ensemble.

D: Vous avez de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux.

S: Je sais.

D: Allez, retournons-y avant qu'ils n'aient attaqué nos assiettes!

 _Jack posa les clefs de la maison et de sa voiture dans l'entrée. Sam accrocha son sac au porte manteau et son gilet et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le retour chez Jack s'était fait en silence et ni lui, ni elle, n'avaient décroché un mot. Jack retira sa veste et décrocha sa cravate et vint rejoindre Sam. Il prit une bière dans le frigo, il la décapsula et se tourna vers Sam en s'appuyant contre le frigo._

J: Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

 _Sam ferma les yeux. Elle avait espéré qu'ils passeraient leur dernière soirée tranquillement, collé l'un contre l'autre, mais elle doutait que Jack ne laisse passer le fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit à propos de son transfert._

S: Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

 _Il savait qu'elle mentait._

J: Et tu as demandé quoi?

 _Il sirota sa bière essayant de paraitre le plus nonchalant possible. Pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas._

S: La zone 51.

 _Il s'arrêta brusquement de boire, stupéfait._

J: Je croyais que tu voulais te rapprocher? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Nevada c'est un peu plus loin que le Colorado...

S: Je sais. Mais j'aurai tous mes week ends, mes soirées... des horaires plus...flexibles qu'au SGC. Plus de départ en mission. Je pourrais venir souvent.

J: Sam... tu devais y réfléchir. Pourquoi ce changement si soudain?

 _La patience de Carter venait d'atteindre ses limites._

S: Je sais tout ça. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne prendrais cette décision que si ça devenait compliqué. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Que le simple fait de savoir que demain tu ne seras plus là... ça m'angoisse déjà.

J: Sam...

S: Toi en revanche, tu prends ça plutôt bien apparemment...

 _Jack sentit le ton de reproche._

J: Arrête de dire ça, tu veux? De nous deux, celui qui doit s'en faire le plus c'est moi.

 _Sam daigna le regarder. Et elle aurait dû y faire plus attention, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il était tendu. Elle s'était laissée absorber par ses propres angoisses._

S: Comment ça?

 _Il chercha à décoller l'étiquette de sa bière. Sam sourit légèrement; au fil du temps, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait ça chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise ou qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou comment. Et il recommençait._

J: C'est moi qui pars loin de tout. Je ne serai plus là pour te protéger, je saurais de loin où vous allez, mais tout dans les grandes lignes. Et rien que le fait de savoir que je ne pourrais pas savoir si tu vas bien...

S: Raison de plus pour que j'aille dans la zone 51.

J: Tu as déjà sacrifié ta carrière militaire pour moi et maintenant ça...

 _Elle s'avança vers lui, réalisant son questionnement. Elle l'encercla de ses bras pour se coller à lui._

S: Tu ne m'as forcé à rien du tout. J'AI pris ces décisions.

J: Est-ce que ça en vaux la peine?

S: Jack, arrête de croire que tu ne vaux pas la peine que je fasse tout pour être avec toi. Arrête de te rendre responsable de choses qui n'ont aucune importance. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma carrière professionnelle n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il n'y a que toi qui compte.

 _Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux._

S: Il y a quelques années en arrière, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais maintenant, j'ai vécu des choses fabuleuses, mais je veux une vie de famille tu comprends? Et si je dois être dans le Nevada, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

J: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter?

S: Je te renvois la question.

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il la fixa. Sam vit dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il lui caressait les cheveux, elle savait qu'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais il resta mué._

S: Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

 _Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

J: Tout ce que tu veux.

S: Que tu iras faire du sport au moins deux fois par semaine quand tu sera là bas.

 _Il se recula pour mieux la regarder, et souleva un sourcil digne de Teal'c. Elle se retint de rire en crispant ses lèvres._

J: Euh...si tu veux... ( _il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête cherchant à comprendre)._

S: Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes comme tous ces généraux qui passent leur temps derrière leur bureau et qui deviennent bedonnant.

 _Il se mit à rire. Mon dieu qu'elle aimait le voir rire. Et encore plus quand c'était à cause d'elle._

J: Tu as peur que je finisse comme Hammond?

 _Il s'écarta et se tapota le ventre._

J: J'ai de la marge encore quand même?

 _Elle se colla contre lui pour lui mordiller le cou._

S: Hum oui.. mais justement, j'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de ce corps de rêve pendant un long moment.

 _Elle sortit sa chemise de son pantalon cherchant à passer ses mains dessous._

J: De rêve? C'est l'alcool qui te fait halluciner, ma parole.

S: Tu es plutôt bien fichu pour ton âge, tu sais.

 _Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa_.

J: Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou pas... mais je connais un sport qui nous profiterait à tous les deux _(il l'embrassa à nouveau et descendit lentement ses mains pour lui attraper les hanches et la soulever)_ et que dirais-tu de s'entrainer tout de suite?

 _Elle enserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches et passa ses mains dans la nuque de Jack, lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux, pendant qu'il déposait des baisers partout entre son cou et sa poitrine._

S: Entièrement d'accord!

 _Le départ de Jack le lendemain n'avait pas été facile. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était parti et elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Son affectation ne serait effective que dans 3 jours. Et elle avait déjà tout fini de préparer et du coup elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle attrapa son téléphone et se décida à envoyer un message à Jack. Tant pis si elle le dérangeait._

 _ *** Coucou, tu fais quoi?***_

 _Elle appuya sur la touche "envoyer". La réponse ne se fit pas attendre._

 _ *** Coucou toi. Préparation pour briefing. Passionnant évidement...Tu t'ennuies?***_

 _Elle sourit. Elle cherchait à l'imaginer dans son bureau, derrière une tonne de dossier, son stylo à la main._

 _ *** Comment tu as deviné? :p ***_

 _Jack lâcha son stylo, et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et but une gorgée. Il pressa la touche une de son portable et le porta à son oreille._

 _Sam sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle vit "Jack" apparaitre sur son écran. Elle décrocha._

S: Oui?

J: Tu m'envoies des messages à cette heure-ci donc c'est que tu t'ennuies.

 _Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix._

S: C'est vrai, mais tu me manques aussi...

 _Jack reprit son stylo et griffonna sur une feuille sans y prêter attention._

J: Tu as déjà pensé au patch? Tu sais comme les nicopatch?

 _Elle se mit à rire._

J: Moi aussi.

 _Elle s'arrêta de rire. Il le lui disait rarement de vive voix. Toujours dans des messages écris. Et là, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Dans un geste absent elle dessinait des figures du bout de ses doigts sur son bureau._

S: On se voit quand?

 _Il ferma les yeux, sachant très bien que ça ne n'était pas d'actualité._

J: J'en sais rien. J'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser avec tout ce qu'ils m'ont balancé sur la figure dès que je suis arrivé.

S: Ils ne t'ont pas épargné hein?

 _Elle l'entendit soupirer._

J: Non. Je regrette Walter tu sais! Lui, il savait faire le café comme personne. Et je le soupçonne d'y mettre quelque chose dedans. Ils me fatiguent ici. Tu les verrais Sam. On dirait une ruche... tout le monde cours partout, ils ont fait monter ma pression artérielle juste de les voir!

S: Tu t'y habitueras.

J: J'espère bien que non. Et toi alors?

S: J'ai fini ce matin mes derniers cartons... je tourne en rond. Daniel est parti sur ... enfin tu sais, et Murray est allé voir son fils. C'est tellement pathétique que j'ai faillit aller voir Fleger.

J: Oh nom de dieu! Oublie ça tu veux? Hey, tu sais que j'ai enfin eu droit à un nouvel uniforme?

 _Elle sourit._

J: Adios l'uniforme de cérémonie!

 _Il se passa la paume de la main sur sa veste noire cherchant à défroisser les quelques plis de ci de là._

S: Comment il est?

J: Ils se sont pas foulé, c'est ce bon vieux treillis mais noir. Mais oh combien confortable!

 _Elle ferma les yeux cherchant à l'imaginer._

S: Hum... je t'adore en noir.

J: Je croyais que tu me préférais tout nu?

S: Tais-toi!

 _Elle entendit quelqu'un qui rentrait dans le bureau de Jack._

 _* Mon général, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on a le colonel Young sur la une, il dit que c'est important._

 _*Passez-le moi*._

J: Sam, il faut que je te laisse, désolé, le devoir m'appelle...encore!

S: J'ai entendu. Tu m'appelles quand tu peux?

J: Ok. A plus tard?

S: A plus tard.

 _Il raccrocha et elle soupira. Les jours sans le voir allaient être atrocement long. D'autant qu'elle savait que le fait qu'il ait intégrer le système de défense terrien i peine une semaine le laisserai clouer là bas le temps qu'il soit installé correctement. Et le pire, c'est que dans trois jours ce serait son tour. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de passer son premier week end à Washington. Elle se força à se focaliser sur cette idée là et partit à la salle de commande. Dans 3 jours elle ne ferait plus parti du SGC alors autant profiter de ces derniers instants. Bientôt une nouvelle vie commencerait._

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **AN: Voilà je vous avez prévenu... :) N'hésitez pas, quand même, à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A très vite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Il était temps n'est-ce pas? Pas mal de 'tits soucis perso et du coup j'ai pris du retard sur cette histoire. Mais voilà. Cette fois-ci quelque chose d'un peu plus dynamique (enfin j'espere lol).**

 **Un grand merci à DJAIPUR pour la bêta et ses commentaires ^^ et sa rapidité, je vous le dit! Aussitôt envoyé, aussitôt corrigé. Bip-bip... You rock!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Voilà une semaine et demie que Sam avait pris la tête du centre de recherche et développement de la zone 51. Elle avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues avec trois jours sur le Dédale pour travailler sur l'hyperpropulsion. Et cela faisait 2 semaines et demie qu'elle n'avait pas vu Jack. Bien sûr ils se téléphonaient autant que possible. Tous les soirs pratiquement, comme ce soir. Sam était dans son lit, le téléphone à la main._

S: Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre!

 _J: Non mais admets quand même que c'est une bande d'incompétents!?_

S: Tu disais ça de Daniel au début je te rappelle.

 _J: Lui c'est pas pareil. Heureusement que Walter va finir par venir ici! Enfin bref. Ce week-end je suis libre, tu veux venir?_

 _Il n'entendit plus rien._

 _J: Sam? ... saloperie de téléphone! … Allo?!_

 _Sam sourit en l'entendant manipuler son pauvre portable qui devait, probablement, prendre quelques claques._

S: Jack? Je suis là. Je t'ai entendu.

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

 _Elle n'avait simplement pas répondu pour se retenir de lui hurler dessus de joie. Elle attendait ça avec une telle impatience._

S: Rien, rien. Bien sûr que je veux venir!

 _Il se détendit en attendant le sourire qu'elle devait porter sur son visage._

 _J: J'aimerais voir ton sourire à cet instant._

S: Bientôt Jack. Bientôt!

 _J: Tu es sûre que tu pourras te libérer?_

S: Oh oui!

 _Il sourit à son tour devant son enthousiasme._

 _J: Cool alors._

S: J'ai hâte.

 _J: Moi aussi. Et tu sais si tu veux venir juste avec ta petite blouse blanche et rien dessous, je ne suis pas contre!_

S: Jack!

 _J: Quoi? Je n'ai que mon imagination pour me consoler ces temps-ci alors laisse-moi rêver un peu._

S: Tu sais, je suis au lit là.

 _Jack ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir pendant que Sam se retenait de rire._

 _J: Dis-moi que tu es toute nue._

S: Evidement.

 _Ce n'était pas vrai mais elle aimait le faire rêver._

 _J: Hummm..._

S: Dommage que tu ne sois pas là...

 _J: Tais-toi..._

 _Il secoua la tête cherchant à faire disparaître les images peu catholiques qui étaient en train de se faufiler dans son esprit. Sam sourit en sentant le trouble de son compagnon._

 _J: Bon, je devrais peut-être aller me coucher, j'ai une très grosse journée demain._

S: Quoi ? Déjà?!

 _J: Oui... puis c'est juste une torture là ce que tu viens de faire tu sais?_

S: Tu n'es pas le seul.

 _Lui admit-elle perdue dans ses pensées._

S: Tu as quoi demain de prévu?

 _J: J'ai un meeting toute la journée en ville avec tout le gratin..._

S: Ah oui, le fameux sommet des 15?

 _J: C'est ça. Une journée absolument fantastique, pleine de joies, de personnes tellement intéressantes en perspective._

 _Elle rit._

S: Tant qu'ils arrivent à ne pas en finir aux mains.

 _J: Ce n'est pas gagné, je te le dis. Il y a déjà trois généraux qui rêvent de faire descendre la sénatrice. Alors ça risque d'être un peu tendu._

S: Tu penses finir tard?

 _J: Oh, tu sais comment c'est avec ces pantins là? Tu sais toujours quand ça commence, en revanche jamais quand ça finit. Et impossible de partir discrètement, il parait qu'on veut me voir. Tu parles d'une journée!_

S: Ow, pauvre chou!

 _J: Sam!_

 _Elle sourit, elle savait qu'il détestait quand elle l'affublait de petits surnoms infantiles. Mais elle adorait le faire râler._

S: Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai de te faire oublier ça ce week-end.

 _Lui dit-elle sur un ton ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination._

 _J: Dans combien de jours déjà?_

 _Elle soupira._

S: Tu me manques.

 _J: Je sais..._

 _Elle sourit en l'imaginant grimaçant, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre. Elle aimait ce côté là chez lui. Ce côté "je suis mal à l'aise quand on parle sentiment". Et pourtant, il était capable parfois de prononcer des phrases qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche. Comme le jour où il l'avait traité de trésor national. Jamais un homme ne lui avait dit une chose pareille._

 _Elle l'entendit bailler._

S: Allez, je te laisse, tu es fatigué.

 _J: Mouai... Je déteste ça, être derrière un bureau, c'est franchement beaucoup plus fatiguant qu'être sur le terrain. Ca épuise le peu d'intellect que j'ai et du coup je suis HS beaucoup plus rapidement._

S: Allez vas te coucher.

 _J: Tu viens?_

S: Si seulement je pouvais! Tu m'appelles demain quand tu sera sortie de ton super meeting?

 _J: Oye! Pitié ne me rappelle pas ce calvaire. A demain alors?_

S: A demain.

 _J: Bonne nuit Sam._

S: Bonne nuit Jack. Et sois sage!

 _Elle l'entendit rire._

 _J: Toujours. Allez bonne nuit._

S: Bonne nuit.

 **Lendemain matin:**

 _Sam posa son sac de sport dans l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en chantonnant. Cette séance lui avait fait du bien. Elle alluma la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore. Elle ouvrit son frigo pour y attraper une bouteille d'eau fraîche._

 _ *** Les dégâts sont impressionnants. L'attentat n'a pas encore été revendiqué. Les soldats postés devant l'entrée n'ont rien vu d'anormal, et à l'heure actuelle, toutes les identités sont vérifiées.**_

 _ *** Amanda, est-ce qu'on connaît l'identité du personnel qui a été blessé ou tué?**_

 _ *** Et bien écoutez Rick pour l'instant, nous savons simplement qu'il y a une dizaine de blessés, que deux généraux ont été tués, nous avons appris il y a deux minutes que la sénatrice a été gravement blessée mais aucune identité n'a été révélée. Il s'agissait d'un sommet classé Secret Défense, il est évident que...***_

 _Sam s'était figée devant l'écran, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, ses mains à trembler. Elle se reprit et fonça chercher son téléphone. Elle l'ouvrit et tapa frénétiquement sur le numéro de Jack, respirant difficilement et tremblant comme une feuille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

S: Réponds Jack, je t'en prie...

 _Elle n'entendit pas les bips et elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie._

S: Oh mon dieu...

 _Elle composa à nouveau son numéro priant pour qu'il réponde mais même constat, c'était sa messagerie. Elle retourna en courant dans sa cuisine pour regarder les informations qui continuait de relayer en direct les événements. Elle composa le numéro de Daniel._

 _D: Bonjour, vous êtes sur le portable du Docteur Jackson, laissez votre message._

S: Daniel, rappelez-moi dès que vous avez mon message. Je vous en prie!

 _Elle raccrocha, puis se décida à composer le numéro du SGC._

S: Docteur Carter, passez-moi le Colonel Reynolds, c'est urgent.

?: Je suis désolé docteur, il est en ligne actuellement. Je peux lui laisser un message?

 _Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible personne n'allait lui répondre?_

S: Qu'il me rappelle! Et vite, c'est à propos de l'attentat.

?: Très bien Madame.

 _Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle raccrocha. Si personne ne voulait lui répondre, elle irait sur place. Elle appela sa compagnie d'avion pour obtenir un vol pour Washington mais une fois de plus:_

Stuart: Je suis désolé Madame, tous les vols pour Washington ont été suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, suite à l'attentat.

S: Il n'y a aucune compagnie de disponible?

Stuart: Non, Madame.

S: Un vol pour Baltimore?

Stuart: Une seconde, je regarde.

 _Elle se focalisa sur la télévision pendant qu'il cherchait. Elle fit les cents pas chez elle._

 _ *** Nous savons que l'explosion a soufflé toute une salle, mais nous ne sommes pas sûr encore si il s'agissait de la salle de réunion où se tenaient les personnels. On parle cependant maintenant de six morts, qui ont été confirmés par le Pentagone.**_

 _ *** Toujours aucune identité?**_

 _ *** Non, le Pentagone ne laisse rien filtrer à ce sujet, probablement à cause ...**_

Stuart: Madame?

S: Oui?

Stuart: J'ai un vol pour Baltimore dans 4 heures. Mais en classe affaire.

S: Je prends ! Et réservez-moi une location de véhicule sur place s'il vous plaît. Peu importe le tarif, mais que tout soit rapide...

Stuart: Très bien madame. Je vous envoie tout le dossier sur votre mail.

 _Elle réserva tout rapidement. Elle n'avait pas sitôt raccroché que son téléphone sonna. C'était Daniel._

S: Dieu soit loué Daniel, dites-moi que vous savez quelque chose?

 _D: On vient de l'apprendre Sam. On ne sait pas plus que ce qui est dit dans les journaux. Reynolds est au téléphone depuis et il n'arrive pas à obtenir de réponse claire pour le moment._

S: Jack était là-bas ... Il ne répond pas...

D: Je sais... Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie...

 _Il n'était pas si sûr que ça, mais il devinait que son amie devait être paniquée. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer le pire._

S: Personne ne veux rien me dire...

 _D: Tant que personne ne vous appelle, je dirai que c'est plutôt bon signe... Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, le Pentagone vous aurait déjà contacté._

S: Je ne sais pas Daniel...

 _D: Sam. On va essayer de savoir, d'accord ? Je vais appeler Hammond, il en saura peut-être plus._

S: J'en doute. Je vais contacter l'agent Barrett. J'ai réussi à avoir un vol dans 4 heures pour Baltimore, je vais essayer d'aller sur place, peut-être que là-bas...

 _D: Très bien. Impossible pour nous de décoller d'ici. On est en alerte maximale et tous les avions disponibles ont été réquisitionnés. On est coincé, je suis désolé Sam, je ne pourrai rien faire de plus d'ici. Mais je vous promets de continuer à obtenir des informations, ok?_

S: Merci Daniel.

 _D: On s'appelle dès que l'un de nous a du nouveau, d'accord?_

 _Sam restait figée devant son écran, voyant les images défiler._

S: Oui. Je vous laisse, je me prépare et j'appelle Barrett.

D: Ca marche. Et Sam?

S: Oui?

 _D: Pas de conclusion tant qu'on ne sait rien, d'accord? Et surtout soyez prudente._

S: Oui Daniel. J'espère juste qu'il va bien...

 _Elle lutta pour garder le contrôle. Il le fallait pour qu'elle puisse avancer rapidement._

 _D: A plus tard._

S: A plus tard.

 _Elle raccrocha et composa directement le numéro de l'agent du NID._

 _B: Barrett, j'écoute._

S: Bonjour Malcolm, c'est Sam.

 _B: Bonjour Samantha. Comment allez-vous?_

 _Elle ferma les yeux et commença à faire les cents pas._

S: Je suis désolée de vous appeler comme ça, mais est-ce que vous avez des informations sur l'attentat de ce matin? Le Général O'Neill était là bas et impossible de savoir si...

 _B: Désolé Sam, concernant le Général O'Neill je ne sais rien. On sait juste que le Général Vidrine a été tué. On l'a appris y'a 5 minutes._

 _Sam soupira, au moins, ce n'était pas Jack. Mais elle ragea de ne pas arriver à savoir._

S: Comment se fait-il que personne ne puisse savoir?

 _B: Le Pentagone cherche à donner le moins d'info possible pour tenter de démasquer rapidement les auteurs. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agirait probablement de représentants de l'alliance Luxienne. La CIA est sur le coup. Vous n'avez eu aucune information?_

S: Non, la communication est un peu difficile et le fait que je ne fasse plus partie de l'Air Force n'arrange rien...

 _B: Je comprends. Ecoutez, de toute façon on est sur le coup aussi, et si vous voulez je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai quelque chose._

S: J'apprécierais Malcolm. C'est gentil.

 _B: Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois partir._

S: OK, merci encore.

 _B: C'est toujours un plaisir Sam._

 _Sam fonça se préparer et grimpa dans sa voiture en direction de l'aéroport, la radio branchée sur les informations locales. Tout le monde parlait de l'attentat. Une fois à l'aéroport elle tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter Jack, mais en vain. Toujours la messagerie. Son estomac ne cessait d'être noué. Elle tenta de repousser les pensées négatives qui s'insinuaient en elle._

 _Une fois à Philadelphie, elle prit la route direction Washington et l'hôpital militaire où elle savait que les blessés seraient emmenés. Elle avait toujours la radio allumée et arrivait à Washington. Des barrages étaient érigés un peu partout, chaque voiture était fouillée et chaque identité vérifiées._

 _ *** Pardon Rick, je vous interromps, nous venons de recevoir des informations supplémentaires concernant l'attentat. Nicolas vous êtes en direct de l'hôpital Walter Reed où vous avez réussit à obtenir des informations?**_

 _ *** Absolument Will, vous vous doutez de l'effervescence qu'il y a ici. Le périmètre est complètement bouclé, il faut des autorisations spéciales pour aller dans certaines parties de l'hôpital. Les identités de chaque personne sont vérifiées. Il règne un climat assez étrange je dois dire.**_

 _ *** Est-ce que vous en savez un peu plus sur les victimes ?**_

 _ ***Alors oui, le Pentagone a finalement laissé échapper quelques noms. Parmi les victimes nous savons déjà que la Sénatrice Wallace est dans un état critique. Elle serait actuellement au bloc...**_

 _Sam sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son angoisse monter. Elle allait avoir des noms. Elle qui n'était pas croyante se mit à prier intérieurement pour que le nom de Jack ne soit pas prononcé. Sa mâchoire se crispa de plus en plus et elle avait l'impression que le journaliste prenait un malin plaisir à prendre son temps pour faire ses annonces._

 _ *** Parmi les généraux présents nous savons que trois ont trouvé la mort dont deux faisant partie de l'Air force. Apparemment, le Général Vidrine de l'US air force, le Général O'Neill également...**_

 _Elle n'entendit pas la suite. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, et les larmes à tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Elle porta sa main à la bouche. Et se gara sur le côté._

S: C'est pas possible... c'est pas possible...

 _Elle venait d'apprendre à la radio la mort de Jack. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et son estomac se serra autant qu'il le pouvait. Soudain elle se sentit nauséeuse, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de la voiture et sortit. Vomissant tripes et boyaux. Quelqu'un s'arrêta à côté d'elle._

P: Madame? Vous allez bien?

 _Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. La douleur était immense. Comment pouvait-on lui prendre Jack maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, que tout marchait entre eux. Et surtout de cette façon._

P: Madame? Vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'hôpital?

 _Soudain ce mot lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital ! Il fallait qu'elle voit le corps de Jack, qu'elle en ait le cœur net, aussi pénible que cela pourrait être. Elle voulait le voir. Elle se redressa. Et attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendit la personne qui s'était arrêtée pour lui apporter son aide._

S: Merci... Ca va aller...

P: Vous êtes sure?

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 _Elle retourna à son véhicule, toujours aussi tremblante, mais finit par arriver devant l'hôpital, bondé de journalistes, de camions, de soldats en faction. Elle chercha à se frayer un chemin vers l'entrée. Elle arriva devant deux soldats qui tenaient l'entrée. Dès qu'ils virent Sam s'approcher ils se raidirent._

S: Je viens voir le Général O'Neill.

S1: Vous avez une autorisation Madame?

S: Non, mais je travaille avec lui.

 _Elle s'avança mais le soldat lui barra le passage._

S1: Désolé Madame, sans autorisation vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

 _Les larmes de Sam commencèrent à monter à nouveau._

S: Ecoutez, je suis sa compagne, laissez-moi rentrer!

S2: Négatif M'dame. Nous avons ordre de n'laisser rentrer personne.

 _Sa colère monta._

S: Et vous laissez rentrer ces journalistes? Alors laissez-moi passer, je suis une ancienne de l'Air Force pour l'amour du ciel !

S2: Sans papier Madame vous ne rentrerez pas. Maintenant, reculez, s'il vous plaît.

S: Hors de question, appelez votre commandant, je suis le Docteur Carter. Vous verrez on m'autorisera à rentrer.

S1: Pour la dernière fois Madame, dégagez de là!

 _Sam vit le soldat raffermir sa prise crisper sur son arme. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient leur travail mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle rentrerait et ce peu importe comment. Elle s'avança et chercha à passer de force. Le soldat l'en empêcha rapidement en se plaçant devant elle et en pointant son arme sur elle._

S1: Dégagez ou je vous fais arrêter.

S: Alors arrêtez-moi tout de suite!

 _Et sans plus attendre elle chercha à forcer le passage. Mais elle fut très vite encerclés par les deux soldats et l'un deux arriva à la mettre au sol et lui passer des menottes._

S: Lâchez-moi! Vous faites une grave erreur!

 _Elle était en larmes et sa force était décuplée par la colère. Elle entendit une femme arriver à son secours._

?: Qu'est-ce que vous faites soldats! Vous êtes malade!

 _Ils relevèrent Sam._

?: Docteur Carter?

 _Sam soupira, enfin quelqu'un qui la connaissait. Le soldat qui la tenait par les poignets la retourna et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Kerry Johnson._

S: Mademoiselle Johnson?

K: Lâchez là, je la connais. Vous savez de qui il s'agit? Bande d'imbéciles, si le Général O'Neill apprend ce que vous avez fait à sa femme, vous êtes bon pour récurer des chiottes toute votre vie!

S1: Ce sont les ordres, Madame!

K: Et bien moi je vous dis de lui enlever rapidement les menottes. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne face plus partie de l'armée!

 _Elle attrapa le bras de Sam._

K: Ca va?

 _Elle vit le visage totalement décomposé de Carter, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. La scientifique fut détachée._

K: Vous venez voir Jack?

S1: Madame nous ne pouvons pas la laisser passer.

K: Et moi je vous dis que si. Elle est sous ma responsabilité, d'accord?! Alors maintenant occupez-vous plutôt de ces paparazzis qui ne vont pas être tendres avec vous! Je vais lui faire signer une décharge, ne vous en faites pas Messieurs.

 _Les deux soldats finirent par abdiquer devant l'obstination de la grande rousse. Kerry attrapa le bras de Sam et l'aida à avancer pour rentrer dans l'hôpital._

K: Allez venez.

S: Vous êtes bien calme sachant ce que je viens d'apprendre...

 _Sam vit Kerry froncer les sourcils._

K: Comment ça?

S: Jack...

 _Sa gorge se noua, et ses mains se remirent à trembler. Mais Kerry ne changea pas d'attitude. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kerry s'adressa à une infirmière de l'accueil._

K: J'ai besoin d'une salle d'interrogatoire s'il vous plaît.

 _Elle montra sa plaque de la CIA. L'infirmière s'en occupa rapidement. Sam regarda Kerry perplexe et n'avait qu'une envie voir Jack. Peu importe dans quel état était son corps, elle voulait le voir. A nouveau son corps se mit à trembler, mais elle suivit Kerry, reconnaissante qu'elle ait pu la faire rentrer. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite salle de repos. Kerry remercia l'infirmière et ferma la porte à clef. Kerry ne dit rien, et fit le tour de la pièce rapidement, semblant chercher quelque chose._

K: Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je sais ce que vous avez appris par les médias. Mais Jack est vivant.

 _Sam se figea. Et autant que cela puisse être possible, son corps trembla d'avantage, ses jambes semblant s'effondrer sous son poids. Sa respiration s'accélérant rapidement, elle hyper ventilait. Kerry s'en aperçut et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise rapidement._

K: Respirez doucement. Ca va aller!

 _Sam mit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa aller aux flots de larmes qui l'envahissaient. Elle parvint entre deux sanglots à dire:_

S: Comment?

K: On a dû mentir sur les identités des victimes pour coincer les agents de l'alliance. Pour les obliger à sortir de leur trou. Et pour protéger aussi les blessés. Malheureusement on ne pouvait prévenir personne. Même le SGC n'est pas au courant. On pense que plusieurs agents se sont infiltrés soit au Homeworld soit au SGC. Voire pire dans les deux.

S: Comment... comment va-t-il?

 _Elle arriva à retrouver un semblant de calme et parvint à s'arrêter de pleurer mais elle était encore parcouru par des tremblements, des hoquètements. Sam vit Kerry faire une grimace._

K: Honnêtement? Il a connu mieux. De ce que je sais, ils l'ont conduit au bloc tout de suite après parce qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subir ça...

S: Merci...

 _Elle ne comprenait pas cette femme. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à l'aider, pourquoi être compatissante, alors que c'était elle qui lui avait piqué Jack._

S: Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

K: Pour être honnête? Je vous ai détestée pendant une petite période pour m'avoir pris Jack. Puis après je vous en ai été reconnaissante parce qu'un jour ou l'autre il serait retourné vers vous, et j'aurais sans doute souffert largement plus. Ce regard qu'il pose sur vous... j'aimerais qu'un homme puisse me voir de la façon dont il vous regarde.

 _Sam lui fit un léger sourire, à la fois compatissante et heureuse de savoir que même dans les yeux des autres, Jack et elle étaient fait l'un pour l'autre._

K: Et puis c'est aussi pour Jack que je le fais. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

S: Il l'est.

K: Et je sais que de vous savoir là l'aidera à se remettre sur pieds plus rapidement. Mais il faut que personne d'autre ne sache qu'il est en vie, vous comprenez?

 _Elle fit signe de la tête que oui. Petit à petit elle reprenait pied. Sa respiration était redevenue presque normale. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite._

S: Je veux le voir.

K: Allez venez, on va aller voir où il se trouve et si on peut...enfin je veux dire, si vous pouvez le voir.

 _Juste avant de sortir Sam se retourna vers Kerry._

S: Merci encore.

K: Hum... de rien... vous n'aurez qu'à m'offrir une caisse de vin et un bac de glace ! C'est plutôt réconfortant quand on est célibataire...

 _Sam lui sourit. Kerry fit signe avec le pouce qu'elle devait aller dans la direction opposée._

K: Je vais vous laisser retrouver Jack... je dois mener une enquête...

 _Sam lui fit signe de la tête. Les deux femmes semblant mal à l'aise. Chacune partit de son côté mais Kerry s'arrêta brusquement et interpella Sam._

K: Docteur Carter?

S: Oui?

K: Prenez soin de Jack, et embrassez-le de ma part...enfin je veux dire... peu importe.

S: Je le ferai.

 _Les deux femmes s'envoyèrent un sourire. Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Sam aurait probablement fusillée Kerry pour avoir dit ça. Mais étant donné ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle, elle passa outre._

 _Sam se dirigea vers l'accueil._

S: Je cherche la chambre du Général O'Neill s'il vous plaît.

Inf: Une minute... vous êtes?

 _Sam hésita._

S: Sa femme.

Inf: Oh, pardon Mme O'Neill.

 _Sam frissonna._

Inf: Il est en chambre 23. Je vous préviens Madame, il est encore un peu dans les vapes... Il est sorti du bloc depuis 2h mais nous avons dû le mettre sous morphine.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **AN: A vos commentaires, prêt? Partez! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Après une moment d'attente voici enfin la suite. Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris. Donc voilà ENFIN la suite. J'espere que ça vous plaira. J'avoue ne pas être super satisfaite... Mais bon. Et c'est un peu guimauve, mais ça c'est parce que j'aime ça!lol. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires que j'aime toujours autant.**

 **Merci pour vos messages precedents qui m'ont beaucoup touchés! Et merci toujours et encore à Djaipur pour sa bêta! ;)**

 _Devant la chambre de Jack, Sam tomba sur un médecin qui sortait de sa chambre._

S: Docteur?

Dr: Oui?

 _Elle lui tendit la main._

S: Bonjour, je suis Madame O'Neill _(mentit-elle),_ qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Dr: Bonjour Madame. Je venais vérifier son état. Nous avons dû l'opérer en urgence suite aux blessures causés par l'attentat. _(le médecin jeta un œil à son bloc note)._ Lors de l'explosion, votre mari a été projeté à cause du souffle. Il a reçu un morceau de ce qu'on pense être une table ou une chaise, qui s'est logé dans le rétinaculum patellaire latéral. Heureusement rien n'a été sectionné, sa rotule a été épargné. Mais il a perdu pas mal de sang. On a du le transfuser, consolider ses ligaments. Aux vues de ses radios, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours vu l'état de ses genoux.

 _Sam grimaça en pensant à la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il n'avait pas de chance, il fallait encore que ce soit ses genoux qui trinquent._

S: Oui, il a été plusieurs fois opéré des genoux. Ca ne va pas arranger les choses j'imagine?

Dr: Ecoutez, je pense que ça ne le fera pas plus souffrir qu'avant. Nous avons retiré tout ce qui s'était logés à l'intérieur. Il a eu beaucoup de chance quand on voit l'état de certains.

 _Sam fit oui de la tête._

Dr: Il a quelques contusions, des blessures superficielles. On devrait pouvoir le laisser sortir rapidement. Mais il est sous morphine pour atténuer la douleur. Quand il rentrera vous devrez surveiller l'état de son genou et surtout qu'il ne le sollicite pas trop pendant quelque temps. Je vais lui prescrire quelques séances de kiné et des injections de morphine au besoin.

S: Très bien docteur. Je peux le voir?

Dr: Allez-y. Il dort. Qu'il n'hésite pas à demander s'il souffre. Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre que la douleur s'installe d'accord?

 _Sam sourit intérieurement en pensant combien ça allait être difficile de le forcer à lui dire quand il souffrirait._

S: Bien docteur. Merci beaucoup.

Dr: Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

 _Le médecin partit. Sam prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle le vit. Le genou sous un épais bandage, des coupures partout sur ses bras, son visage, quelques bleus. Elle réalisa combien ils avaient eu de la chance. Lui de n'avoir que cette blessure au genou compte tenu de l'attentat et elle de l'avoir encore en vie au près d'elle._

 _Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était branché au moniteur, perfusé et semblait dormir comme un bébé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles et déposa un baiser sur son front. Heureuse de sentir sa peau contre ses lèvres._

 _Elle se retourna et attrapa la chaise derrière elle pour l'approcher du lit. Elle s'assit, prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa. Les yeux fixés sur son visage. Elle soupira. Elle avait faillit le perdre cette fois-ci. Elle resta un moment à le regarder puis finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, complètement épuisée. Elle s'était endormie sur la main de Jack._

 **Dans la nuit:**

 _Sam sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Elle chercha à émerger de son sommeil et sursauta en se souvenant où elle était. Jack lui caressait les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres._

J: Hey.

 _Sam sourit à pleines dents, heureuse de le voir sourire et réveillé. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra pour coller sa joue contre sa paume, elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Puis elle se leva, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jack, s'assit à côté de lui en lui faisant face. Elle lui caressa le visage._

S: Comment ça va?

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

S: Tu ne te souviens pas?

 _Il prit une pause et souleva les épaules._

J: Vaguement. C'est un peu flou.

S: Tu m'as fait une frayeur... on t'a déclaré mort...

J: Comme si on pouvait se débarrasser de moi comme ça.

 _Jack aperçut les yeux de Sam briller. Il comprit très vite qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il attrapa à son tour son visage._

J: Hey, regarde, je vais bien! Enfin, presque...

 _Il chercha à bouger ses jambes et comprit rapidement que son genou avait souffert. Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux._

J: Encore mon genou?

S: Oui... tu as pris un débris dans un des ligaments, ils ont dû t'ouvrir pour tout extraire... il parait que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang... tu as mal?

J: Pas plus que d'habitude... mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite.

 _Elle rit._

S: C'est la morphine. Ils t'ont mis une sacrée dose pour t'éviter des douleurs insupportables.

 _Il soupira, pensant à la douleur qu'il aurait quand les médicaments ne feraient plus effet. Sam vint l'embrasser à nouveau, elle caressait sa joue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard._

S: Je t'aime.

 _Jack esquissa un sourire._

J: Il ne faut pas me dire ça quand je suis sous morphine, je risque de ne plus m'en souvenir d'ici une heure, vue la dose de cheval qu'ils m'ont mis!

S: Alors je te le redirai.

 _Elle sourit en entendant le moniteur bipper parce que le pouls de Jack venez de faire une poussée. Il attrapa le visage de Sam et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser._

J: Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé?

 _Elle se recula._

S: Vaguement. Si tu savais le nombre d'appels que j'ai dû passer pour savoir quelque chose... Je n'ai jamais autant détester le fait d'être à nouveau civil qu'aujourd'hui.

 _Il grimaça._

S: C'est Kerry qui m'a faite rentrer...

 _Jack fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Le sujet était un peu trop glissant._

S: Elle et l'agent Barrett m'ont dis qu'il y aurait eu une infiltration de l'alliance luxienne au Homeworld et peut être même au SGC. A l'heure qu'il est tout le monde te croit mort...

J: C'est la procédure en cas d'attaque.

S: Tu te souviens de quelque chose juste avant l'explosion?

 _Il secoua la tête._

J: Je me souviens que Bauwell était en train d'insulter la sénatrice, qui elle hurlait sur Vidrine... Et à ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une envie: sortir en douce. J'allais t'envoyer un message et là, plus rien. Je me suis senti juste soulevé de ma chaise.

S: Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Certains n'en n'ont pas eu autant.

 _Elle caressa à nouveau son visage. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau, se rendant compte à quel point elle avait de la chance qu'il soit toujours en vie. Elle ressentait la même angoisse que lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de lance en pleine poitrine devant elle et qu'elle l'avait cru mort._

J: Tu as l'air fatiguée. Rentre et va te reposer un peu.

S: Regardes-moi bien Jack. Je ne bougerai pas d'un centimètre tant que tu ne sortiras pas et _(il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'en empêcha),_ ce n'est pas la peine de ronchonner, j'ai eu suffisamment de mal pour rentrer ici, je ne vais pas risquer de ne pas pouvoir revenir. C'est non négociable!

J: Tête de mule! On dirait ton père!

 _Elle sourit à pleine dents. Puis l'embrassa et descendit du lit._

S: Allez maintenant, reposes-toi.

J: Et toi?

S: Je vais essayer de dormir aussi.

 _Jack ne lutta pas, sentant le sommeil le rattraper. Il n'avait pas plutôt posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombra. Sam chercha une position sur la chaise et finit par trouver le sommeil, complètement épuisée par les émotions de la journée._

 **Le surlendemain:**

D: On ne sait pas comment il s'est infiltré, ni comment on a pu laisser passer ça.

T: Vous avez eu de la chance O'Neill.

J: Ouais...

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une infirmière d'une quarantaine d'années, bien portante et à l'air dynamique._

Inf: Et bien jeune homme, on a de la visite ce matin!

 _Daniel le regarda perplexe, murmurant "jeune homme", un sourcil levé._

J: Ce n'est pas encore vos foutues piqûres?

Inf: Si vous voulez pouvoir sortir demain, je vous piquerai ce joli derrière autant de fois qu'il le faudra!

 _Jack regarda Sam, l'implorant du regard d'agir._

J: Tu entends ce qu'elle vient de dire?! Tu ne dis rien?

S: Je n'ai rien entendu.

 _Elle se retourna vers Daniel._

S: Et vous?

D: Non.

 _L'infirmière monta sa seringue, aspira le liquide, et découvrit Jack. Daniel se sentant tout de suite mal à l'aise montra la porte._

D: Euh, on va vous laisser... J'ai suffisamment vu d'horreur dans ma vie.

 _Sam se retint de rire. Teal'c inclina la tête et suivit Daniel vers la sortie. L'infirmière attrapa brusquement Jack et le fit légèrement basculer pour faire face à son postérieur. Elle ouvrit sa blouse._

J: Hey! Laissez mes fesses tranquilles!

Inf: On se tient tranquille mon garçon, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous rate et que je sois obligée de vous piquer deux fois!

J: Vous savez que je suis Général hein?

 _Sam rit et lui dit._

S: Je vais attendre dehors.

 _Elle sortit sans plus attendre et se retrouva avec ses amis._

D: Il a trouvé son maître on dirait.

 _Ils entendirent Jack hurler un "à l'aide!" et partirent à rire. Même Teal'c ne put retenir un sourire. Sam secoua la tête._

S: Quelle fillette je vous jure!

 _Ils entendirent soudain un bruit de gifle. Teal'c leva le sourcil et Sam et Daniel se regardèrent._

T: Il semblerait que cette femme ait frappé O'Neill.

J: Arrêtez de me claquer la fesse pour l'amour du ciel!

 _Sam éclata de rire._

D: Définitivement son maître!

 _L'infirmière en question sortit de la pièce, son matériel à la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sortant. Daniel l'interpella._

D: Comment vous faites pour le supporter?

Inf: J'en ai vu d'autres vous savez. Ce n'est qu'un gros bébé. J'ai l'habitude.

J: Hey je vous entends! Et je ne suis pas gros!

Inf: Bonne journée messieurs, dames.

 _L'équipe rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et vit Jack se frotter le postérieur._

J: Sam, elle m'a violenté!

T: Elle est là pour vous soulager O'Neill.

J: Et bien dites ça à mon pauvre derrière!

S: Si tu veux rentrer à la maison demain, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. D'autant qu'après ce sera à moi de le faire.

 _Elle grimaça._

J: Dès que je sors d'ici, je ne veux plus entendre parler de piqûres!

S: Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix.

J: C'est ce qu'on verra.

T: Docteur Carter, voulez-vous mon assistance quand cela sera nécessaire?

 _Jack leva les sourcils. C'était quoi ce complot? Daniel rit ainsi que Sam._

J: Oh moquez-vous tous les trois. Vous allez voir quand je serai sur pied...

 _Ce jour là arriva rapidement. Jack étant de plus en plus pénible, et devant l'amélioration de l'état de son genou, le médecin se décida à le laisser sortir à trois conditions. Une, que Jack fasse le moins d'efforts possibles. Il avait accepté. Deux, que Sam ou une infirmière le pique encore pendant une semaine minimum. Il avait bien sûr cherché à négocier mais avait accepté sachant que de toute manière il empêcherait Sam de piquer quoi que ce soit sur son postérieur. Et trois, qu'il marche pendant quelque temps avec une canne. A la surprise de Carter, il avait accepté rapidement._

 _Il était assis sur le bord du lit, prêt à partir quand l'infirmière lui apporta sa canne._

Inf: Utilisez là le plus possible, si vous voulez ne pas avoir trop de séquelles par la suite.

 _Jack fit signe de la tète._

Inf: Allez jeune homme, bon retour chez vous, et on écoute sa femme et on la laisse faire vos piqûres.

 _Jack se retourna vers Sam surpris qu'on pense qu'elle était sa femme. Mais il aimait ça. Sam lui fit un petit sourire et souleva les épaules._

J: Oui, oui...

Inf: Je vous préviens qu'elle m'appellera si vous lui donnez du fil à retordre. Et j'aime autant vous dire que si c'est moi qui viens vous piquer...

 _Jack fit mine de frissonner et ferma les yeux._

J: Ca va, j'ai compris!

 _Jack attrapa sa canne et se leva lentement. Soudain il sourit._

S: Quoi?

 _Il se tourna vers l'infirmière._

J: Je vous rappelle personne?

 _Il prit un air grave et se frotta le menton._

J: Vous savez que si vous parlez à Dieu, vous êtes croyant. S'il vous répond c'est que vous êtes schizo!

 _L'infirmière rit. Sam ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda l'infirmière rire et Jack sourire comme un enfant heureux de sa bêtise._

J: Alors Sam?

 _Elle leva les mains lui montrant qu'elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée._

J: Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à faire autre chose que passer du temps sur tes jouets!

 _L'infirmière voyant que Carter ne trouvait pas et que ça semblait commencer à l'agacer lui répondit:_

Inf: Docteur House.

 _Sam roula des yeux et termina de rassembler leurs affaires. L'infirmière lui tendit les papiers et ordonnances._

Inf: N'oubliez pas, que le repos est important si vous voulez récupérer le plus vite possible.

S: Ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne bouge pas trop, quitte à l'attacher au lit.

 _Jack afficha un sourire charmeur_.

J: Hummm! Tu peux m'attacher tant que tu veux si tu me fais..

S: Jack!

 _Sam rougit et l'infirmière se mit à rire._

J: Quoi?

Inf: Allez, bon retour Monsieur. Et bon courage Madame.

 _Sam soupira et secoua la tête._

S: Oui, merci, je vais en avoir besoin!

J: Hey!

 **Chez Jack:**

 _Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Jack tournait en rond chez lui, trouvant le temps long. Il attrapa le téléphone et décida d'appeler Sam._

S: Georgia, recalibrez à 400 et on refera les tests ensuite.

 _Son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit que c'était Jack. Cela faisait déjà 3 fois qu'il l'appelait._

S: Excusez-moi. _(dit-elle à son assistante et elle décrocha)_ Jack, tu sais que je travaille?!

J: Je m'ennuies!

S: Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

J: Et j'ai faim! Tu m'as prévu un truc?

 _Il l'entendit souffler. Il sourit. Oh il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul et trouver de quoi s'occuper, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il avait besoin d'excuses pour l'entendre._

S: Dans le congel, y a une boite de lasagnes. Tu n'as qu'à te les réchauffer.

J: Ok. Tu rentres à quelle heure?

S: Si tu continues à me déranger toutes les heures sûrement pas avant 18h!

 _Cette fois-ci, il comprit qu'elle en avait assez._

J: Ok, ok, j'ai compris... Je te fiche la paix. A ce soir alors.

S: A ce soir.

 _Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers son assistante._

S: Je suis vraiment désolée.

Geor: Votre fils?

 _Sam rit et elle vit Georgia sourire._

Geor: Ah laissez-moi deviner, votre mari? Le mien est infernal aussi quand il doit rester seul à la maison! Mais j'ai trouvé le coup: j'ai acheté une PlayStation! Ca l'occupe des heures et moi j'ai la paix!

 _Elles se mirent à rire_.

S: Il va falloir que j'y songe...

 _Les jours passèrent et Jack retourna au Pentagone. Il avait nommé le général Landry et le colonel Mitchell au SGC._

 _Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail les choses devenaient préoccupantes. Une nouvelle menace planait sur la terre: les Oris. Daniel lui avait fait part de sa peur fasse à ce nouveau danger et ça ne l'avait pas rassurer. De plus, on le poussait à faire revenir Carter au SGC._

 _Le soir du retour de Sam du Dédale ils eurent une conversation. Jack était en train de préparer son omelette pendant qu'elle mettait le couvert._

S: Cameron m'as encore parlé ce matin.

J: De?

S: Il veut que je revienne au sein de SG1.

 _Elle ne regarda pas Jack craignant son attitude. Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de retourner au SGC. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas perdre le temps précieux qu'elle avait avec Jack._

 _Jack de son côté était partagé. D'abord parce qu'il avait bien senti qu'elle en avait envie. Et d'un autre côté, si il acceptait, il la verrait moins mais surtout elle serait exposée au danger en continu et sans lui. Rien que d'y penser cela le rongeait déjà._

J: Je sais.

 _Sam ne dit rien, espérant que la discussion ne se termine pas là et qu'ils en discuteraient. Jack se retourna et déposa l'omelette dans les assiettes et s'installa à table en face d'elle_.

J: Le pentagone me met la pression aussi pour que je t'y envoie.

 _Il daigna la regarder afin de jauger sa réaction. Celle qui lui indiquerait la décision qu'il prendrait peut être. Et il vit, l'espace d'une seconde, cette étincelle dans les yeux de Sam. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps._

S: Et?

J: J'en sais rien.

 _Il mit ses paumes de mains sur ses tempes. Il avait la migraine._

J: Ils ne vont pas me lâcher... Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

 _Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra. Elle retrouva l'excitation qu'elle avait avant. A cet instant elle comprit qu'elle voulait y retourner._

S: Sincèrement, je crois que j'aimerais refaire partie d'SG1.

 _Elle marqua une pause, cherchant à observer l'attitude de Jack. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il savait qu'elle attendait un signe de sa part, mais il ne lui montrerait rien, parce qu'il voulait que ce soit sa décision et pas celle qu'elle prendrait parce que ça allait le rendre malade._

S: Mais pas sans conditions.

 _Jack bouillait. Parce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Qu'elle lui dirait de la muter à nouveau là-bas. Et franchement il n'en avait pas envie, mais pour elle, il ferait tout. Alors si elle voulait y retourner, elle irait._

J: Lesquelles?

S: J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça va signifier pour nous. Si ça aura une incidence.

 _Et là, elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait. Jack laissa filtrer, sans rien y pouvoir, un regard anxieux qu'il cacha rapidement. Mais elle le connaissait parfaitement et l'avait vu._

J: Sam, évidement que ça aura une incidence!

S: Donne-moi toutes les données.

 _Il sourit légèrement. Elle venait de mettre son cerveau en mode mathématicienne, analysant tout._

J: Si tu y retournes, tu vas devoir re signer pour l'Air force. Tu retrouveras ton grade et tu dirigeras avec Mitchell SG1.

S: Est-ce que je serai sous ton commandement?

J: Oui. Mais pas direct.

S: Donc la fraternisation ne nous concernera pas.

 _Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Carter connaissait les règlements sur le bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin d'un éclaircissement, il s'était toujours tourné vers elle._

J: On se verra probablement beaucoup moins...

 _Elle ne dit rien. Sachant très bien que c'était le pire dans tout ça. Elle le fixait._

J: Mais si c'est ce que tu veux Sam, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Tu le sais, même si le pire pour moi ce n'est pas de moins te voir.

 _Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle savait que ça lui coûtait d'accepter qu'elle veuille repartir. Elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa._

S: C'est quoi le pire alors?

 _Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds._

J: Cette fois-ci je ne serai pas là pour protéger tes arrières. Et ça me rend fou...

S: Jack, tu sais que je suis prudente.

J: Evidement, là n'est pas la question. J'en sais rien, c'est plus fort que moi...

 _Elle lui sourit. Elle adorait quand il jouait les protecteurs._

S: Tu as confiance en Teal'c?

J: Bien sûr.

S: En Cameron?

J: Oui.

S: Et en Daniel?

J: Joker!

 _Elle rit._

S: Ils feront tout pour me protéger et tu le sais. Encore plus maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on est ensemble.

J: Tu veux vraiment y retourner?

 _Elle lui fit signe que oui._

 _Il inspira un grand coup et se colla contre elle. La tête sur sa poitrine, il l'encercla de ses bras et la serra fort. Il ferma les yeux. Elle le serra également et passa sa main dans sa nuque, caressant l'arrière de son crane._

J: Ok.

S: Merci Jack... Je sais à quel point ce n'est pas évident pour toi. Ca ne l'est pas non plus pour moi, même si c'est ce que je veux.

 _Elle le força à se détacher d'elle pour qu'il la regarde._

S: Je te promets que si jamais je m'aperçois que ça commence à perturber notre couple, je démissionnerai à nouveau. Saches-le. Je ne mettrais pas ce que nous avons en danger, d'accord?

J: Je sais.

 _Oui, il le savait. Ils s'étaient suffisamment battus pour être un "nous" au lieu d'un "il" et "elle" qu'il savait que ni lui, ni elle ne laisseraient ça s'échapper de leurs mains. Ils se fixèrent du regard, puis Sam vint l'embrasser. Jack passa ses mains sous la chemise de sa compagne. Tous les deux oublièrent complètement leur repas, préférant se sustenter de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre._

 **Une semaine plus tard: Aéroport.**

 _Sam était en uniforme et Jack en treillis noir. Ils attendaient le départ de l'avion pour le Colorado. Ils se tenaient par la main. Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier pour le départ. Jack ne pourrait pas monter. Sam se tourna et vint se placer devant lui, attrapant son autre main dans la sienne. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Jack._

S: Tu vas me manquer.

J: Toi aussi. Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivée d'accord?

S: Mais oui!

 _Il sourit._

J: Et tu n'oublies pas, je t'envoie un message dès que j'ai Landry au bout du fil ok?

 _Elle secoua la tête et rit._

S: Tu es terrible! Et le pire c'est que tu réussis à m'embarquer dans tes âneries.

 _Il prit un air tout fier_.

J: Ouais! Avoue quand même, que ça va être drôle... Bon sang qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir sa tête! Tu ne voudrais pas le filmer?

S: Non! Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses là?

 _Il l'embrassa._

 _ ***Les passagers pour le vol 742 sont priés d'embarquer en porte C. Les passagers pour le vol 742 sont priés d'embarquer en porte C***_

S: C'est mon vol.

J: Je sais.

 _Il lâcha les mains de Sam pour venir attraper son visage. Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces. Et il posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sam frissonna prise par l'intensité de son baiser._

J: On se voit dans deux semaines?

 _Elle l'embrassa à son tour._

S: Oui.

J: Promets-moi d'être prudente.

S: Ne t'inquiète pas.

J: Allez, file, tu vas rater ton vol.

 _Sam posa sa main sur la joue de Jack._

S: Je t'aime.

 _Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

J: N'oublie pas le timing hein?

 _Elle rit et se détacha, à regret, de lui et se dirigea vers l'escalator._

S: Oui, oui.

 _Il s'avança avec elle et s'arrêta devant l'escalier, la laissant monter. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et la regarda monter._

J: Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu atterris!

S: Oui, mon Général!

 _Elle lui tira la langue. Mais en fait, elle se contenait pour ne pas pleurer. Bon sang, depuis qu'elle était avec lui elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Et lui avait l'estomac noué. Il la vit arriver sur la dernière marche et poser son sac dans le bac. Puis soudain il sortit les mains de ses poches et fonça vers elle, enjambant les marches deux par deux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle allait traverser le portique quand il l'attrapa par la main et la fit reculer. Il la retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. L'agent de sécurité sourit. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un couple comme ça. Jack finit par se détacher légèrement d'elle, puis approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:_

J: Je t'aime.

 _Sam qui avait ses mains sur les hanches de Jack les serra d'avantage contre lui. Son cœur fit une embardée et les larmes montèrent inexorablement. Il attrapa sa main et la serra. Puis déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Carter et se recula pour la laisser partir._

S: Moi aussi.

 _Et elle se tourna pour passer le portique. Et juste avant de disparaître elle fit un signe de la main à Jack qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Et chacun partit de son côté._

 _Sam s'installa dans l'avion, le cœur lourd. Elle se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas fait une erreur de retourner au SGC. Etre loin de lui allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait finalement. Son "je t'aime" résonnant dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait pas cru l'entendre aussi tôt et ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un autant? Elle pensait qu'elle avait atteint le sommet, mais non. Chaque jour, elle était surprise d'arriver à l'aimer encore plus et parfois d'avoir envie de se fondre en lui, pour ne faire qu'un. Elle sourit se trouvant pathétique mais tellement heureuse. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa et vit qu'elle venait de recevoir un sms de Jack._

 _ ***Tu me manques déjà...***_

 _Son cœur se serra d'avantage. Elle lui répondit._

 _ *** Toi aussi...**_

 _Elle l'envoya et en écrit tout de suite un autre._

 _ *** Il faut que je te dise à quel point je te trouve sexy dans ce nouveau treillis noir! ***_

 _Elle sourit imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en lisant ça. Elle reçut rapidement une réponse._

* _ **Je sais ;) ***_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 _ ***Prétentieux! Allez je vais décoller. Bisous ;) ***_

 _Jack entra dans sa voiture et enclencha le contact quand il entendit les bips de son portable. Il lut le message de Sam. Il lui répondit:_

 _ ***Bon voyage. :x) ***_

 _Puis il repartit pour le Pentagone._

 **Plus tard:**

 _Jack avait reçu le message de Sam qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle se trouvait maintenant au SGC et attendait les instructions de son Général de compagnon. Ce dernier était déjà en communication avec Landry:_

 _J: Non, je refuse qu'elle vienne encore sauver vos fesses! Il faut apprendre à te débrouiller sans elle un peu et dis à Mitchell qu'il arrête de l'harce..._

Landry: Jack, non, Jack, Jack ,Jack! Elle a pratiquement inventé l'ogive modèle 9 et c'est toi qui veux qu'on utilise cette bombe alors pourquoi tu refuses que ce soit elle qui mène cette mission?

 _J: Et si je te l'envoie, qui va la remplacer pour moi? Hein? Non, non, elle reste avec moi._

 _Il envoya rapidement un sms à Sam pour lui dire d'aller dans le bureau de Landry. Elle s'exécuta tout sourire._

L: En plus j'ai lu suffisamment de rapports de mission de SG1 pour savoir que sans Samantha Carter je n't'aurais pas aujourd'hui au bout du fil. On a besoin d'une spécialiste comme elle et, et...

 _Landry se retourna et vit Carter en uniforme devant sa porte, au garde à vous, un sourire aux lèvres_

S: A vos ordres mon Général.

 _J: Elle est arrivée?_

L: Oui!

 _J: Excellent! J'aimerais voir ta tronche!_

L: Ah oui, décidément tu as beaucoup d'humour.

 _J: (riant) Quoi? Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu! Je teste notre coordination._

L: Un excellent timing Jack! Je suis content d't'avoir fait rire.

 _Landry raccrocha._

 _Jack était tout fier de sa bêtise. Il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et envoya un message à Sam:_

 _ *** J'espère qu'il a été surpris! Il avait l'air en tout cas. Merci pour ce petit moment de satisfaction. Passes le bonjour à Daniel et à Teal'c pour moi. ***_

 _Une fois briefer Sam partit se changer pour mettre sa tenue de combat. Elle prit son téléphone et laissa un dernier message à Jack avant de partir en mission._

 _ *** Oui, il a été surpris. C'était drôle finalement :). D &T te passent le bonjour aussi. Je pars en mission. Je t'appelle dès que je suis rentrée. Et ne t'inquiète pas je serai prudente. Bisous. Je t'aime***_

 _Elle regarda sa montre et attendit une minute sa réponse, qui ne se fit pas attendre._

 _ *** Evidement que je vais m'inquiéter... J'ai déjà prévenu Landry que si il t'arrive qch je le tue! Amusez-vous bien. J'aimerais être avec vous. Bisous. ***_

 _Elle sourit et entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir laissant passer la tête de Daniel._

D: Vous êtes prête? Mitchell s'impatiente.

 _Elle rangea son portable dans son casier et le ferma. Prête à en découdre avec les Oris._

S: J'arrive.

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
